Is It Really You?
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: Three villains. Three swords. Three heroes. One from the winds, one who once was a cowardly captain, and one who can shed her skin to become a wolf. They must sail the oceans, cross worlds, and traverse through time to save a newly made wife, a certain golden fairy-turned-hylain, and the first prince in a long line of princesses. First Book in the Really Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Neri. Do you know where Ciela is?" Oshus asks, letting the sky-blue fairy land on his hand.

"On the cliff, looking out at the sea, pining for Linebeck." Neri replies, rolling her eyes. "Oshus. I thought you would have realized this from the past 21 years they left."

Oshus sighs. "I was afraid of that. I think it's time for her to leave us and head out on her on path."

"What! You mean..." Neri trails off, staring at Oshus with wide eyes. "Let her go to the other world?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Oshus begins to walk outside.

"But who will be our spirit of courage?" Neri exclaims, flying into Oshus's face.

"I'm sure there will be someone." Oshus says, calmly and continues out the door.

"Hey, guys, where are you going?" Leaf asks, flying up to them.

"To talk with Ciela. Oshus is going to let her make a choice. She could stay here or... " Neri falters here, remembering Leaf's previous relationship with the golden fairy. "Or live in the other world. The one where Link lives." She chose not to mention Linebeck.

"Don't you mean, the one where _Linebeck_ lives." Leaf spats, then flies away.

"Jealousy is not good for him as the fairy of Power." Oshus mummers.

Neri sighs then continues flying towards the cliff where Ciela has haunted for the past 21 years.

…

Ciela sighs and closes her eyes from the ocean breeze.

"_Oh, well thank goodness Linebeck! Now I don't have to look at you any longer!"_

"_Ugh, that's my line! Get out of here. AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"_

Ciela's eyes fly open, the last words she heard from Linebeck stinging her heart. Tears welled in her eyes. That was her last chance, to make everything right. To reveal that she was the girl that kissed Linebeck the night before the final battle and... And she just fought with him and left with broken heart.

Ciela shakes her head, disgusted. "It's been 7 years there, 21 here. He most likely doesn't remember me!" she tells herself.

She stands up, brushes herself off, and turns around to come face to face with Oshus.

"Ah! Old man why do you love sneaking up on me?" She gasps.

"Ciela, Why do you love being a human?" Neri asks.

"I love the feeling that I'm not helpless." Ciela replies. "Being a fairy, you can't protect yourself from much." She begins to walk away.

"Ciela. Stay here for a moment. I have something to ask you." Oshus asks.

Ciela sighs. "Fine, Grand-pa. What do you want?" She doesn't turn back.

"You still miss Linebeck dearly."

"And?" Ciela grits out, her throat constricting. Didn't they see that she wanted to be alone!

"Don't shut us out Ciela. It does no good."

"It does for me." Ciela mutters, crossing her arms and bends down her head, an expression on hurt and irritation on her face. Too close to Linebeck. She quickly substitutes with throwing her arms by her side, her fists clenched, tears overflowing in her eyes.

It was silent. "What if you had a way to him?" Neri spoke this time. A blue light flashes around Neri as she transforms into a human.

No reaction for Ciela except for stiffening of her shoulders.

"What if, you had a way to him?" Neri asks again, determined. "Would you take it?" Even though she didn't want to have her best friend leave, she also didn't want to see her so torn up.

Still no repose.

"WOULD YOU?" Neri screams, frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ciela yells back, whirling around, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't care if you leave Ciela. I rather you leave then see you become someone we don't even know." Neri whispers, tears in her sapphire eyes. "Please make a choice that's best for you."

Silence once more. "I would take it. I love Linebeck and would give up anything to be with him again." Ciela whispers, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Even if it meant losing everything?" Oshus asks.

Ciela only nods. Neri lets out a sob and envelops Ciela in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't forget about us, kay?" Neri whispers.

"Neri, what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere, even if I wanted to." Ciela sighs.

Oshus coughs sightly. "That's not exactly true, Ciela."

"W-what?" Ciela stammers, her head whirling around to meet Oshus's gaze. Neri releases Ciela.

"I have the power to open portals to other worlds. That's how Bellum was able to do that." Oshus explains. "But unless you give up your powers, you cannot stay there."

"I would do that." Ciela whispers.

"Then repeat after me." Oshus raises his staff and gestures for Ciela to take hold of it. She does.

"I, Ciela, Spirit of Time and Courage." Oshus begins.

"I, Ciela, Spirit of Time and Courage." Ciela echos.

"Do hereby release my spirit powers."

"Do hereby release my spirit powers."

"In the wish to live in another world."

"In the wish to live in another world."

"Fully knowing that."

"Fully knowing that."

"I will never posses these powers again."

"I will never posses these powers again."

"I now, shall summon those powers, Ciela." Oshus says, his voice echoing with his ancient power.

A golden light begins to surround them. Tendrils wrap around Ciela and she rises into the air, letting go of the staff. Suddenly, the tendrils stab into Ciela's chest. She lets out a gasp of shock. The tendrils begin tugging her powers out.

Neri, watching from the ground, has to close her eyes and look away when a bright flash of golden light entombs Ciela.

The tendrils finally manage to summon Ciela's powers out of her. As Ciela slowly floats back down to the earth, the tendrils give the golden ball of light to Oshus. He raises his hand and stores it inside of himself.

"Ciela?" Neri mummers, staring at Ciela's new body.

Her field-of-wheat golden hair was replaced with knee-length, sunrise red hair with gold sparkles so when it was caught in the light, it looked like her hair was on fire. Ciela's amber eyes changed to the color of sea-blue with golden specks in them. She was taller than her fairy/human body. Her clothes had changed as well. Instead of the yellow robe, she was wearing a sun-glow yellow dress. It was long sleeved and hugged her body enough to show off her curves.

"So this is what being a true hyrulien is like." Ciela mummers, examining her body. "The dress was unexpected."

Oshus chuckles softly. "Sometimes these powers act of their own accord."

"I guess, this is good-bye." Ciela whispers. "Where's Leaf?" She looks around.

"He didn't take to well to the news that you might be leaving." Neri whispers.

Ciela sighs then looks at Oshus and Neri. "I promise I won't ever forget you."

"Us, as well." Neri sadly says. She runs up to Ciela again and gives her another bone-crushing hug. She smiles at Ciela, tears shining in her eyes.

Ciela smiles at her too. "We'll see each other again someday. I can feel it."

"We'll try and visit." Neri chokes out. "And we'll drag Leaf along as well."

"Ciela? Are you ready?" Oshus asks. A portal was created beside him.

She only nods. She walks forward when Neri releases her. The tears had started to fall again.

"Bye." She croaks out, turning around to look at Neri and Oshus for what may be the final time, her voice hitching. She steps backwards into the portal and there was another flash of light. Ciela was gone.

….

Yeah, I'm re-doing the first 3 chapters, maybe more. Not sure yet. But anyway, I changed the first chapter completely for those who had read this before the changes.

~8 Navy Roses


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was another flash of light and Ciela found herself free falling into the ocean.

"Yahhhhhhh-!"Her scream was cut off by the ocean's water closing over her head. She chokes and kicks towards the surface. Ciela stutters and gasps at the cool night air when she finally makes it to the surface. She slips under the water and inhales water.

"_One of the first things I'm going to learn here!"_Ciela thinks while kicking back to the surface. "_Is how to swim!"_

"Hold on!"A voice yells followed by another splash. Ciela treads the water, trying to stay above the water. She slips under again and swallows more sea water.

Just before it sounded like the person was going to reach her, Ciela slips under the surface a third time. The water starts to grow darker.

"_I starting to black out!"_Ciela thinks, reaching for the surface. As the world grows completely dark she feels a pair of hands grab onto her outstretched arms and drag her up.

…

Ciela flies back into consciences and coughs, rolling onto her side. She was woken up by gentle slaps to her face.

As Ciela tries to clear out the rest of the water in her lungs, a voice speaks.

"Oh, good, you won't die. Can't have a dead body on my ship."The voice complained. Ciela recognized that voice.

"Same old, same old, eh Linebeck?"Ciela gasps out, still trying to clear her lungs of seawater. She takes Linebeck's offered hand and stands up.

"Wha- How do you know who I am?"Linebeck asks. He studies Ciela through narrowed eyes.

Ciela says nothing, just smiles some, as Linebeck examined her face.

"No. No. You can't be Sparkles. She had to stay in the Old Man's world."Linebeck pondered.

"Not unless I gave up my powers."Ciela quipped.

"You gave up your powers?"Linebeck burst out.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Linebeck."Ciela laughs, wringing out her hair.

"You gave up your powers."Linebeck repeats.

"Yes, I think we established that."Ciela says.

He shakes his head and heads for the door leading down to below-deck. "Well, why don't we get out of these wet clothes? I'm sure I have something you can borrow."

Ciela stares at him. "B-borrow your clothes?"she stammers, blushing. Thank Goddesses it was night!

"Unless you rather sleep in a wet dress?"Linebeck teased, turning his head some.

Ciela sputters. "Well, of course I don't want to sleep in this dress! I was just taken aback by your offer!" 

"Right."Linebeck laughs, then motions for Ciela to follow him. "Come on."

Ciela follows Linebeck below deck as he lit lanterns to light the rooms.

"Here's where you can sleep for the night."Linebeck informs, knocking on the door as he walked past. "My room is right next to it."He walks into his room, the door already opened. Ciela stands in the doorway and studies it. It hadn't changed much from her memories.

The hammock Linebeck slept in was still hanging in the corner, the dresser Linebeck was currently rummaging in, was next to it. A chest was on the other side of the hammock. The finale object in the room was new.

It was a long, mahogany, table. On top of it were pictures along with little treasures. One was one Ciela recognized from when Linebeck showed it to her before. Next to it was more pictures of his family. The pictures then took a huge age gap. It went from Linebeck being around the age of 16 to 21. The picture was of Linebeck, Link, and Ciela. It was accidentally taken by Leaf when he was messing around with Link's pictograph. It showed Ciela sitting on Linebeck's head, laughing her own head off at Link, who was in a headlock and nooiged by Linebeck. Ciela smiled some as she remembered that day.

It had been a few days after they received the instructions from Zauz to retrieve the three metals. Linebeck insisted that they all took a day off instead of rushing off for the next part of the quest. It was just a day that they were all just a bunch of friends, having fun. No quest to worry about.

"Well, here you go! These used to bemine from when I was 20. They should fit you pretty good."Linebeck's voice interrupts Ciela's thoughts.

"Oh! Thanks."Ciela says, giving Linebeck a grateful smile. She starts to leave but then stops and turns around. "Hey, would you mind telling me everything that has been going on? In the last twe-seven years?"No need to tell him that it's been 21 years in her old world. nor the fact that even though she looks like a 26 year old, she's really a hundred and three. Yup, no need to mention that!

"Wouldn't you rather sleep?"Linebeck inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, Haven't slept much actually. Too many nightmares."Ciela says, her face dark for a few moments.

"Well, alright then. Let me change and then meet me up on deck."Linebeck told Ciela. She walks out of the room and into her own, desperately trying to not think of Linebeck changing.

About 15 minutes later, Ciela walks out onto the deck. Linebeck was already out there and lit more lanterns. The deck of the ship was light with a soft glow.

"The clothes suit you."Linebeck says, sitting on the crate.

"Thanks even though they're yours. So what's been happening?"she asks, sitting beside Linebeck on the crate.

"Where to begin? I guess you should know that Link is getting married to Tetra the day after tomorrow."Linebeck says.

"That doesn't come as a surprise."Ciela smirks. "A guy that saved the same girl twice with no hesitation has to love her. He want through all this crap and everyone was telling him that it was futile to try and save her. And even when he found her as a statue, he still wouldn't give up!"

"I can see you're point."Linebeck agrees. "Anyway, Nothing really eventful happen other than the wedding and the finding of New Hyrule."

"They finally found the New Hyrule? That's great!"Ciela exclaims. "What's it like?"

"Huge. There's four realms. Forest, Snow, Ocean, and Fire."Linebeck begins. "We use the trains to transport ourselves across the land on the rails covering the place. We can't remove them and the only other way of traveling was on foot and that takes days."

"Trains...?"Ciela trails off, confused.

"I'll let Link explain. I don't even get it sometimes myself."Linebeck chuckles.

"Speaking of you, what have you been doing?"Ciela inquires.

"Started a trading business. I'll buy and sell treasure and trade treasure for train parts. Sometimes head into the temples to try and find them or Link will send some my way."Linebeck says, leaning back.

"You head into temples. Alone? What happen to the Coward Linebeck?"Ciela mocks, poking his arm.

"He's still here."Linebeck says. "I still have that urge to flee whenever danger presents itself. Sometimes I listen. Sometimes I don't."

Ciela nods in understanding and leans back as well. "So a trading business. Is it going well?"

"Yeah. Some people try to charge outlandish pieces for things that are worthless."Linebeck rolls his eyes. "So what have you been up to Sparkles?"

Ciela freezes. "N-Nothing much. Bellum's been quiet. Sea's are peaceful with the occasional monster. Boring really." 

"Any guys chasing after you?"

"What is that supposed to mean!"Ciela sputtered, taken off-guard by the question.

"It's a simple question."Linebeck smirks. "And the way you reacted to the question makes it sound like that there was someone."

"Yeah there was..."Ciela trailed off. Could she tell him? No, get to the island first. So if he rejects you, you can hide from him.

"What happen to him?"Linebeck asks.

"He moved on."Ciela says, vaguely.

"What was his name?"Linebeck asks, curious.

Ciela shakes her head and fake-yawns. "Oh, I'm must have been more tired than I thought. I'm going to head off to bed. Night!"She scurries below deck.

She leans against the door of her room, panting. She closes her eyes and puts a fist over her heart.

"Goddesses. Why does it feel like a knife is being stabbed in my heart whenever I'm near him and lie about who I love?"Ciela groans.

…

Yay! Second chapter done! No entirely happy with it but it's a lot better than the first version. *shudders*

~8 Navy Roses


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Linebeck!" Link calls from the dock as the SS Linebeck pulls in. "Tetra and I were wondering when you get here."

"Got held up." Linebeck says, sliding the plank to met with the dock. He walks down it. "That reminds me, I have someone I want you and Tetra to meet." Linebeck turns towards the ship. "Hey Ciela, come on out here!"

Link and Tetra look at each other, eyes wide in shock. Surely this couldn't be the same Ciela that sailed with Link? Their fears were briefly put to rest when the flame-haired woman stepped out into the sea and onto the dock.

Her eyes sparkle with mischievousness. "Well, I'm shocked Link. You don't remember me?" Ciela teases.

"I don't think I've met you before Ma'am." Link stammers.

"So you don't remember the yellow puffball that helped you rescue the woman standing beside you?" Ciela sasses, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ciela! What are you doing with Linebeck?" Tetra exclaims.

Link smirks. "Or really what were you not doing with Linebeck?" He chuckles until Ciela whaps the back of his head. He looks up to see Ciela glaring at him with fire in her eyes. He shrinks a little from the ferocity of her gaze.

Ciela snorts and laughs. "You are so gullible, Link."

"It's not my fault! You're the person wearing his clothes!" Link thinks about what he just said. "Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Let's just say, when I arrived, I took and unplanned swim and my dress is taking forever to dry." Ciela explains. The group starts walking towards Link's Grandmother's house.

Aryll comes charging from the house. "Tetra! Big Brother! I just got a letter from Medil saying that she come down with something that going to leave her sick for a few days!"

Tetra curses and turns to Ciela. "I know you just arrived and all but you can you fill in for Medil? She's my Maid of Honor and with the wedding tomorrow, I'd really appreciate it."

"Don't worry Tetra, I'd love to fill in." Ciela reassures.

"Grandma will need to make a few adjustments to the dress." Link muses. He receives another slap to the back of his head. "Will you stop that? And what was it for, anyway?"

"For implying I'm fat." Ciela replies, her nose in the air.

"You know how ladies are with their figure, Link. Even a simple observation can earn you a slap." Linebeck sniggers until Ciela punches him in the arm

"You can shut up now." Ciela says, crossing her arms.

"You know you hit hard, right?" Linebeck says, rubbing his upper arm.

"Consider it payback for all the times you pulled on my wings." Ciela retorts.

"You know Ciela. You should treat my Best man with more respect because he is walking with you." Link smirks.

"Well- Wait, What?" Ciela stops short, staring at Link.

Link laughs and begins walking away.

"Please tell me you're joking? Please?... Link, get back here and tell me that you are joking!"

…

"Nervous?" Ciela asks Tetra, who was flitting around the room, adjusting things that needed no adjustment.

"Oh, what if he leaves me standing there?" Tetra mumbles, wringing her hands.

Ciela rolls her eyes and grabs Tetra by the shoulders. "Tetra. Listen to me. Link went through tons of crap to save you. Twice! He's not going to leave you. He wants to marry you. Not break your heart."

Tetra sighs and gives a weak smile. "You're right. I'm worrying over nothing."

"Good. Here's your bouquet. It's time to head out." Ciela says, handing the bunch of flowers to the bride to be.

…

"You may now kiss the bride." Sturgeon proclaims.

Link and Tetra complied happily. A few minutes pass. Then a few more.

"Alright, you two! You'll have plenty of time to do that after the wedding! Just walk back down the aisle again!" Linebeck interrupted.

The newly-weds spring apart and blush deeply. They link arms and begins walking back down the aisle.

Ciela softly smacks Linebeck's shoulder while trying to glare at him and not betray the smile coming to the surface.

"What did you have to ruin the moment?" Ciela softly chastises, as they too link arms.

"My legs were starting to ache." Linebeck replies giving his cocky grin.

Ciela sighs while shaking her head and grins back. "_That man." _She muses, amused.

…

"Alright single ladies! It's time for the bridal toss!" Aryll announces.

Ciela groans. "I was dreading this."

"What? Because this announces to the world that you're single?" Linebeck says.

"Yes." Ciela grumbles, while standing up. She could hear Linebeck laughing at her plight.

Without meaning to, she lunged towards the bouquet and just barely caught it. She stares at it, dumbstruck.

She walks back to the table she and Linebeck shared with the groom and bride.

"Nice catch, Sparkles. Almost missed it." Linebeck compliments.

Next was the garter toss. Tetra sat down in the chair in the middle of the dance floor and gives Link a smirk. He kneels beside her and slowly runs his hands up Tetra's leg and down, gaining cat-calls from the guys and a protective growl from Gonzo.

Next Link got ready to fling to garter into the crowd of single men. Linebeck gets up this time.

"Oh, ho ho. Look who's laughing now, my friend." Ciela laughed, raising her glass at Linebeck.

"Shut it, Sparkles." Linebeck retorted. "Or I might catch the garter."

To Ciela's amazement (and horror) Linebeck followed through on his threat. He turns to face her and motions for her to come back onto the dance floor. She slowly gets up, turning pink already.

She sits in the chair. "Hold out your arm." Linebeck whispers to her. She flings it out, hiding her face in her other hand.

Linebeck grins and slides the garter up the former-fairy's arm, earning more Cat-calls from the guys. He then takes Ciela's hand and kisses it, getting a surprised look from Ciela. She gets another grin from Linebeck.

"_Goddesses_, _how I have longed to do that." _Linebeck thinks, as he stands up and helps a stunned Ciela to her feet.

"_OH, GODDESSES. I think my heart might burst it's beating so loud and fast!" _Ciela thinks, trying to control her breathing.

"Can I have this dance?" Linebeck asks, when a slow song is beginning to play after the tosses.

"Sure." Ciela breathes, still taken aback by Linebeck's actions. "But I must warns you that I'm not very good."

"Just leave it to me, Sparkles." Linebeck whispers in her ear, causing more blood to rush to Ciela's face.

They walk onto the floor and Linebeck takes one of Ciela's hands in his own and puts his other hand on her waist.

"Now put your free hand on my shoulder and look into my eyes." He commands.

"Are you trying to be romantic?" Ciela remarked, smiling.

"No. Just making sure we don't look like fools out here." Linebeck tells Ciela.

"Ah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Ciela laughs.

They begin to waltz across the floor, Ciela entranced by Linebeck's emerald eyes. She was so entranced that she didn't even noticed that they were the only ones dancing.

"Wow. You're really good at dancing." Ciela mummers.

"Learned it from my Mum. She taught Linette and I how to dance when we turned 15. Never really leaves you." Linebeck replies.

The music gains octaves and Linebeck lifts Ciela into the air, startling her.

"Don't do that again." She reprimands him when she connects with the ground again.

"Sorry, Sparkles but it's part of the dance." Linebeck says, grinning at her.

"Whatever." Ciela grumbles and Linebeck chuckles. "Just let me know when you need to do it next. Don't surprise me."

Linebeck laughs more. "Whatever you say, Sparkles."

"You know, You haven't moved your hands from my waist." Ciela whisper-sings.

"Sorry Sparkles but from here on out, the lifts are too close together now." Linebeck says, smirking.

A few moments later, Linebeck lifts Ciela into the air again. She realized that she kinda enjoyed it. The third time, Ciela lifts her hands off of Linebeck's shoulders and into the air as she briefly twirled under the lights.

All too soon, the music fades off and Linebeck and Ciela stop.

"Thank you for the dance." Ciela says. She looks around, confused. "Were we the only one left dancing?"

Linebeck laughs as he walks away. "No Sparkles. We were the only ones dancing!" He calls over his shoulder.

"W-what?" Ciela squeaks before getting tackled by Aryll. Tetra follows, amused by the teen's antics.

"Oh my Goddesses, you two were so cute together!" Aryll squeals.

"I have to admit. You two will make a cute couple." Tetra says, smiling.

"Aryll... Can't... breathe!" Ciela gasps, trying to squirm out of the bone-crushing hug.

"Oops." Aryll says, smiling, and releases Ciela.

"Now that I can breathe. What are you two going on about?" Ciela queries.

"You and Linebeck!" Aryll says in a 'duh!' voice.

"What about us?" Ciela says, walking over to the bar. While she waited for one of them to reply, she orders a small champagne.

"Come on, admit it. You like him." Tetra says, nudging Ciela with her elbow.

"I do not!" Ciela denies. Her drink arrives and she sips it, looking away from the two ladies. "Don't you have a husband to be making lovey-dovey eyes at?"

"He can mange without Tetra for a few minutes. You're more important right now." Aryll puts in, waving her hand in the general direction of her brother's area.

"And if you don't like him, why are you blushing?" Tetra quipped, her customary wink on her face.

Ciela sighs and sets down her drink. "I. Do. Not. Like. Linebeck." She says.

"Goddesses, you're so stubborn!" Aryll cries.

Tetra looks past Ciela and says, off-handily, "Oh look, it's Linebeck."

"Where?" Ciela demands whirling around. Nobody. She realizes that Tetra and Aryll are laughing behind her. She blushes when she realizes how eager she sounded.

"It's official, you like him." Tetra proclaims.

"I- fine, I give up. I like Linebeck." Ciela says, defeated.

"So why haven't you told him!" Aryll cries.

"Because I don't know if he'll love me in turn." Ciela admits.

"Ciela." Tetra begins. "Did you wonder why Linebeck took that detour when he could have just sailed right by?"

"Yeah, a little." Ciela shrugs.

"Well, it's because he missed you. It's been seven years since we left your old world and on the day that we left, he spends the day at the area that connects our worlds." Tetra explains.

"That doesn't sound like Linebeck." Ciela muses.

"Exactly. We had no idea why he would be doing this. It's just not Linebeck." Aryll says.

"So we had Link recount what he heard from your conversation and how Linebeck seemed when we met up again and finally deducted that he liked you." Tetra finishes.

"You really think so?" Ciela says.

Tetra and Aryll nod. "Now get your butt up there, confess your love and finally kiss in the moonlight!" Aryll demands, pushing Ciela towards the cliff.

"One, It might not happen that way and two, you have a weird imagination." Ciela laughs and looks at the cliff. "So he's up there?"

"Yup. Now go!" Tetra orders, while making shooing motions.

Ciela shakes her head and begins walking towards the cliff. Once she reaches the top, she sees Linebeck sitting on top a smaller cliff. When the reception started, Linebeck changed out of the suit jacket and into his customary jacket.

"Hey. You're missing the party." Ciela starts, sitting beside him.

"You are too." Linebeck counters.

"Touche." Ciela laughs. She sighs and stares at the rising moon.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" Linebeck whispers in her ear. He had scooted closer to her.

Ciela blushes and is thankful for the dark. "Yes it is." She mummers.

Silence falls.

"Ciela, did you know there is a lot of traditions, you could call them, around weddings?" Linebeck says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's two that stick in my mind. One, is where the Maid of Honor and the Best Man get together." Linebeck leans back, putting his hand on top of Ciela's. She doesn't move.

"Mm-hmm. And the other one?" Ciela inquires, wanting Linebeck to continue.

"The second one is where the woman who catches the bride's bouquet and the man who catches the garter is supposed to hook up." Linebeck chuckles. "A lot of new couples are made at weddings."

"So where does that leave us then?" Ciela wonders, turning her head to face Linebeck.

"What do you mean by that?" Linebeck asks, sitting up.

His hand briefly leaves Ciela's but when she sits up as well, he softly encloses her smooth hand in his calloused one. Her spirits soar.

"Well, according to those traditions, we're supposed to, as you said, hook up." Ciela scoots even closer to Linebeck and stares into his emerald green eyes.

"Would you want that?" Linebeck whispers, his face close to Ciela's. She could feel his breath. He reaches up to cup Ciela's chin with his free hand.

"Absolutely." Ciela breathes, leaning in, closing the distance between their faces. She closes her eyes, her heart pounding.

The gap between their lips was about to be closed when a horrid screech is heard.

LInebeck and Ciela spring apart and stare in horror the monstrous bird flying towards them.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ciela yells, clinging to Linebeck as they stood up.

"I think that's the Helmaroc King!" Linebeck yells in answer. "But it's supposed to be dead!"

"Then how could it- DUCK!" Ciela pushes down Linebeck as the bird swoops over. It grabs her in it's claws and circles above and dives into the crowd, snaring up another person. Tetra.

It begins flying away with it's hostages.

"CIELA!" Linebeck bellows, struggling to his feet to try and chase after the bird.

A hand closes around his arm. "Linebeck it's useless! You're on an 80 foot cliff and last time I checked, you can't fly!" Link shouts, trying to hold the older man back.

Linebeck says nothing just stares at the bird in desperation.

"Don't worry, Linebeck. We'll get them back." Link vows, putting a hand onto Linebeck's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. We will." Linebeck agrees, the desolation in his eyes turning to determination.

….

Finally done. And I'm going to have to continue until I see a good chapter to stop at.

Anyway, what did you guys think? I'll say that this is waaaaaaaaaaaaay better than the first version. So... much...fluffiness. *shudder*

Also, for new readers, You will have some confusion until I re-do Chapter 4.

~8 Navy Roses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"First things first. How in Goddesses' names did the Helmaroc King come back to life?" Link asks, leaning on the _Hyrule's dragon_'s map table. Aryll sat off to the right of him, peering at the maps while Linebeck sat across the table from Link, leaning his chair back. Both Aryll and Link were still in their wedding outfits.

"I don't know Big Bro." Aryll shrugs. "But why would it take Ciela? Tetra I could understand but why Ciela? I thought she didn't have any powers."

"Maybe she still had some power left in her?" Aryll suggests.

Linebeck shakes his head. "No. Sparkles said that the Old man had taken all of her powers out. He probably knew that she wouldn't be coming back."

Link sighs and shakes his head. "We should probably find out who resurrected the Helmaroc King. Then try and figure out why Ciela was taken along with Tetra."

"Ganondorf?" Aryll suggests. "The person who controlled the Helmaroc King before?"

"Doubtful. Ganon's under leagues of seawater, as a stone statue, with a big sword stuck in his forehead. The only way for him to have resurrected the helmaroc King is either he has mind powers or someone was stupid enough to pull the sword out of his head." Link explains.

Linebeck coughs and he leans forward. "Someone might have."

"What do you mean?" Link asks, his eyebrows rising.

"A sailor, big, boastful one, had announced at the Windfall Bar about a week ago that he was going to sail over to the Greatfish Isle and find this great sunken treasure. I had heard about this "treasure" but knowing who was trapped down there kept me away. But I stayed informed on the guy. A few days past and the sailor still hadn't returned. A couple others sailed out before coming straight back, talking about these ominous black clouds hovering over the place. I was on my way to tell you before taking the detour and you know the rest." Linebeck explained. Once finished, he leaned his chair back again.

Link muttered something about the stupidness of some people before looking back at the others. "Now that we figured out who took them, let's figure out the why."

"Destroy the world plot?" Linebeck sarcastically says.

Link opens his mouth to most likely shout something at Linebeck when Aryll quietly said.

"Bellum."

Link froze and Linebeck's two chair legs that were connected to the floor, slipped, letting Linebeck land on the floor.

"Ouch." He mutters, one eye closed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Repeat what you said Aryll."

"Bellum" She says, stronger. "Could Bellum be involved in this?"

Linebeck freezes as the small eight pointed scar on his back gives a reminder twinge.

"Why would you say that Aryll?" Link asks, while Linebeck stands up, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"Well, he-"

"She." Linebeck cuts in. "Bellum's a girl."

The siblings stare at Linebeck before Aryll shakes her head. "Where was I? Oh yeah, _she _had wanted Ciela kidnapped."

"The only problem though Seagull." Linebeck says, using Aryll's nick-name. "Is that Kid here made Bellum poof into sand."

"Unless Bellum was Ganondorf's way to take over the Ocean King world." Link muses, looking thoughtful. "We'll keep Bellum in mind. Good idea Aryll."

Aryll beams at her brother then her face falls. "Big Bro, if Bellum really is back, that means you'll have to watch out for two major enemies." He face sets in determinations. "I'm coming Big Bro. I can handle archery pretty darn good. And if I remember correctly, both bosses can be taken down by them."

"As well I, Kid." Linebeck says, clapping his hand onto Link's shoulder. "This is one adventer you wont be working solo on."

Link nods at Linebeck before turning to Aryll, his face stern. "Aryll, I can't let you come on this journey. You may be fifteen but I will not-"

"You were only eleven when you took down Ganondorf! and thirteen with Bellum!" Aryll shouts in anger. "Don't try and play the age card on me Link!"

"Aryll. You will not come on this rescue mission. I absolutely forbid it. And that's final. I just don't want you getting hurt." Link gives his sister a 'I'm sorry' look before walking out of the room. "Linebeck, prepare your ship. It'll be a lot easier to sail around in that. We leave a hour after dawn."

Aryll stares at the door where Link left before kicking the wall in frustration and yelling out in pain.

"Listen. Seagull." Linebeck whispers, leaning over to Aryll's pointed ear. "You really want to come on this mission?"

Aryll turns to Linebeck and nods rapidly.

"Then do exactly as I say. Go back to the house, if your brother's there, you can either pester him some more, scream at him or stalk up to your room, not giving him any attention. Begin packing for this mission. Then an hour before dawn, sneak down the ship and I'll stow you away. Once we're too far away for us to turn around without a delay, I'll come get you." Linebeck gives a grin. "How does that sound?"

Aryll squeals quietly and hugs Linebeck. "That sounds perfect! Thanks Linebeck!"

"Don't act to happy or your brother will be suspicious." Linebeck warns. Then louder he says "Aryll, Link's your brother. I can't do anything about his decision." He winks at her.

Aryll becomes the sulky teenager again. "But-!" She begins to fake protest.

"No buts. Now get on home." Linebeck waves her to the door.

Aryll gives a loud angry sigh and pounds her way towards home.

Linebeck smirks while rolling up all the maps on the table.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"So Kid, Where are we headed anyway?" Linebeck asks, as Link walks on board his ship, dressed in a newer version of his old tunic. It was basically the same except for Link traded the tights for a pair of white pants and his light green undershirt for a white one. A second strap now covers his chest, allowing Link to attach potions and other weapons there.

"I trust you remember the place called the Forsaken Fortress?" Link asks.

Linebeck nods. "But why the fortress? Shouldn't we be heading towards Greatfish Isle?"

"The Helmaroc King lives on the Fortress. It would be a good idea to check there first before heading to Greatfish." Link explains.

Linebeck nods. "Alright then Kid. Set a course for the Forsaken Fortress!"

A few minutes later the _S.S. Linebeck_ roars to life. Linebeck backs the ship out of the harbor expertly and begins sailing.

Aryll, inside a battered old crate, puts a hand on the side to steady herself.

"_Here we go. Off on another adventure to rescue Tetra and Ciela." _She thinks, settling in for a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sounds of fighting woke Ciela. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt cold stone beneath her.

"_Where am I?_" She wonders, pushing herself off the floor. She puts a hand on the wall to steady herself. She looks around seeing if she could get her bearings. The room was simple with steel bars across it. Two torches sat on either side of the bar door. A small window was the only thing that broke the bleak surroundings.

Ciela walked over to the window, seeing if she could see where she was.

The entire island was broken up into five different pieces. Strange pig like creatures that Ciela had never seen before patrolled the area. Off to one side, one of the small pig creatures that looked like a variation of the miniblin was arguing with a more larger and even more pig like creature. A couple of other creatures had gathered around. The bigger monster settled the disagreement by sticking it's sword into the Miniblin. It disappears into smoke.

Ciela recoils from the window, horrified. She hears groaning behind her and Ciela whirls around to see Tetra also pushing herself off the floor.

"Tetra!" Ciela cries relieved. She hurries over to give Tetra a helping hand. "Are you alright?"

"Other than the bruises from the Helmaroc King's claws, I'm okay. You?" Tetra says.

"Same as you." She points Tetra to the window. "Do you know where we are?"

Tetra surveys the island then nods. "I've never been here but this is Greatfish isle." Tetra sighs. "I have a nagging suspicion that Ganondork is behind this."

"That's Ganon_dorf_ to you, Princess." A cold voice says behind them.

Ciela and Tetra whirl around. Tetra betrays nothing to Ganondorf but scowls. Ciela feels a strike of fear when she sees Bellum holding a boy that bore a great resemblance to Link in her tentacles, struggling to get free. A final creature in the room growls at the two women.

The wolf was huge. the top of it's head was just past Ganondorf's chest but doesn't quite reach his shoulders. It's fur was black with a tinge of red in the light. Lethal looking claws scraped on the stone floor as the wolf paced back and forth behind the two other bosses, it's blood red eyes staying on Tetra and Ciela.

Bellum tosses the Link look-alike into the cell. He snarls and runs back to the slammed shut door.

"Let me go!" He demands. "Or the wrath of Ruby will befall you, Demon Wolf King!"

"The girl hero will not be able to rescue you this time, Prince!" The wolf snarls.

"What do you want with us this time, Ganondork!" Tetra orders.

"Only your cooperation with our plan." Ganondorf says, clearly peeved at Tetra.

Ciela scoffs. "Not likely."

"Shut it fairy!" Bellum says, swiping a tentacle across the bars, making them ring.

"We only need your triforce pieces for unlocking a villain of old." Ganondorf continues.

"And me?" The mystery boy asks.

"You are the key." Ganondorf says, smiling wickedly. Bellum wraps her tentacle's around the two other villains before they all disappeared in her black smoke.

"I wonder why Bellum didn't realize I don't have my powers?" Ciela commented to Tetra.

"Do either of you ladies know where exactly we are?" The boy asks.

"Greatfish Isle." Ciela supplies.

"In the Great sea currently under the rule of myself, Princess, now Queen, Zelda and my Husband, King Link, Hero of the Winds."

The mystery by stares at them before taking a deep breath and saying, "If what you have just told me is true, you," He points to Tetra. "Are my ancestor from 200 years past."

"Who are you then?" Ciela asks, her eyes wide.

"Prince Link the Second." He bows. "At your service."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Few miles just off from the Forsaken Fortress**

"Hey Kid?" Linebeck's voice floats up from the lower deck. "It seems we have a problem."

"What happen? Ship engine cut out?" Link ask walking down the steps.

"No but it seems we had a stowaway." Linebeck gestures to the struggling Aryll with her tunic collar in his grasp.

Aryll says nothing but futilely pulls against Linebeck's grip.

"Aryll..." Link sighs.

"I just didn't want to be waiting at home, wondering if you would be coming back! I've gone through it twice already. I will not go through it a third time!" Aryll says, before Link could say anything. She begins tearing up. "I just- I just don't want to be worried out of my mind. I wouldn't be able to not know if you or Tetra were okay or not, Big Brother." She sniffs and rubs her eyes.

Linebeck lets go of her collar and Aryll runs to Link. "I don't want to lose you." She whispers.

Link goes silent for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "Fine Aryll. You can travel with us. But, you must promise me that you won't go do anything stupid, alright?"

Aryll nods rapidly, her tears already having stopped. Link hands her the telescope. "You're on look-out duty. We have sail in manually since it's so dark and rainy. You keep us on track and watch out for debris and Gyrogs." 

Aryll nods, her face set with purpose and she walks up the steps.

"She takes after you." Linebeck says. "The determination."

"I would call it stubbornness." Link grumbles.

"So you're saying that you're stubborn?" Linebeck slyly says.

Link opened his mouth to retort when Aryll's voice interrupts them.

"I thought we needed to head into the fortress?" She teases, poking her head down the steps.

"I'm coming sis!" Link calls. He rolls his eyes and looks at Linebeck. "Helm's up above the deck."

Linebeck gives Link a "No, Duh." look before walking up the steps. "I think I would know the ship I lived on for the last 12 years, Kid!"

…

"Hey, Kid! I'm getting serious deja vu with this fog!" Linebeck calls over the roar of the storm. "We could barely see anything while chasing the Ghost Ship!"

"True that!" Link calls back, one hand clinging to the cannon. "But we weren't getting soaked while chasing it."

"Link! Gyrog! Starboard bow!" Aryll calls, her telescope pressed tight against her face.

Link nods and quickly sends a cannon towards the monster when the Gyrog dives up of of the air. He punches his fist into the rain filled sky when the cannon ball makes a bulls-eye.

A few minutes later, Aryll tells Linebeck to pull up by the stone dock of the Forsaken Fortress.

Linebeck shivers as he squints into the dark sky, trying to discern the shape of the building. Lightning streaks and thunder crashes. Linebeck yelps and jumps. Both Link and Aryll give him a look.

"J-just freaked me out, Kid and Seagull. Doesn't unexpected lightning and thunder make you jump?" Linebeck tries to explain.

"Right." Aryll sniggers.

"Come on." Link says, already up on the steps. "There's this one door I want to check out."

"What's this door?" Aryll asks, jogging to catch up with her brother.

"It wouldn't open for me the last time I was here." Link explains. "Guards would just leave it alone. I'm thinking Ganondorf may have hidden something there that might be useful."

Linebeck nods. "Whatever is in that room, it has to be valuable." He gestures across the courtyard. "Lead the way, Kid."

Slowly, the group of three makes their way through the fortress. They keep a wary eye out for any enemies but once they realize that nobody was here except for rats and keese, they relaxed some.

Link glances at some rotted barrels and begins chuckling.

"What's funny Big Bro?" Aryll asks.

"Just remembering the first time I came here. And since Tetra basically shot me into a wall and in doing so, made me lose my sword, I had to sneak through the fortress under these barrels to avoid detection. Still got caught a few times." He shakes his head. "Anyway, the door should be right about... here!"

Link points to the door.

"Well. How do we get in?" Linebeck states, crossing his arms.

Link says nothing but walks a few steps away from the door then runs at it, ramming the door. Though with it having been exposed to the elements of the sea for 8 some years, it splinters easily. Link, not expecting this, continues through before crashing into the wall opposite of the door. An "ow" is heard after the commotion.

"Hey, Kid. You alright?" Linebeck says, peering in. Aryll rushes in.

Link sits up on the floor, shaking his hair free from any door pieces. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a few scrapes." He stands up and looks around the room.

It was circular and an opposite door was on the left of the opening to the outside of the fortress. Using what little light the outside gave, Linebeck found a torch still in good condition and lights it,

giving better visibility to the room.

Using the torch light, The group sees six statues scattered around the room and six depressions in the ground, matching the statues shapes.

Link sighs. "Always have some kind of puzzle." He mutters. Then aloud he says, "Looks like we have to push the statues into the holes in the ground to continue on."

"Right-o then Big Bro!" Aryll exclaims, bounding over to the statue closest to her. She begins pushing it towards the nearest hole.

Soon, all six statues were in place. The blue door sinks into the ground, rumbling. Link unsheathes his sword. Linebeck follows and Aryll knocks an arrow into her bow.

With a nod from Link, they walk through the door. Once they see that there's nothing in the room and a wall covered in ancient Hylian, they relax.

All of a sudden, there was a bright blue flash and a girl around 19 appears, her sword held up to nothing and a green fairy sitting on her head. She was wearing a dark blue tunic with a matching colored hat that the fairy was sitting on, a light blue undershirt, and white tights with dark brown, well-worn boots.

"You better tell me where your king took Prince Link or Goddesses so help me I will shove my sword down your wolf throat!" The girl threatens to the air. Her eyes open wide when she realizes her quarry was gone. "Where am I?" She mutters. SHe notices Linebeck, Link and Aryll and jumps. "Gah! Who are you people?" She inquires, a hand on her chest.

Aryll opened her mouth but Link beat her to it. "Who are you?" He asks, raising his sword, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm a friend." The girl says, sheathing her sword and spreading her heads into the surrender position. "Name's Ruby, Hero of the Wolves and this is Catrain, my fairy companion."

"Hello!" Catrain chirps, at ease with the whole situation.

"You're a hero?" Aryll exclaims, her eyes wide.

"Yup!" Ruby says. "Now where am I again?"

"Forsaken Fortress, Great Sea." Linebeck says, his arms crossed in distrust.

"Forsaken Fortress? But that place fell apart years ago!" Ruby eyes the group. "Who are you people?" She puts a hand on her sword.

"My name in Link- excuse me- King Link, Hero of the Winds." Link says.

"Hero of the Winds?" Ruby repeats, her mouth dropping open. "If what you're saying is true, then I traveled 200 _years_ into the past!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Prince _Link?" Tetra repeats, her voice growing suspicious.

Prince Link nods. "I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I was named after my Grandfather who had defeated the Demon King."

"Demon King?" Ciela asks, her eyebrows raising.

"Malladus." Tetra said. "Anju had mentioned him when she was explaining the history of the land."

Prince Link nods again. "Good to see I had arrived after that. Having to explain the past to people from the past would be complicated." He turns to Ciela. "I have a pretty good idea who you are. You must be Ciela, Beck's three times grandmother."

"Beck?" Ciela asks, her eyes going wide to join her raised eyebrows.

"Beck, Also known as Linebeck the Sixth, friend of Ruby, and has the stalker of the name Jolene the Sixth. Also our Kingdom's official swords smith." Prince Link informs.

Tetra laughs. "Lot of titles for a descendant of Linebeck."

"Also my best friend" Prince Link chimes.

"And the list goes on!"

"Shush you." Ciela turns back to Prince Link. "Now who's this Ruby? This is twice you mentioned her. Who is she?"

"Ruby is Hyrule's hero. Hero of the Wolves to be exact." Prince Link exclaims, a look of pride on his face. "She saved us all from spending an eternity stuck as wolves under the rule of the Demon Wolf King."

"You should have mention the fact that Beck, right?, is friends with the hero!" Tetra says, a smirk on her face. "This just gets better and better!"

"Will you shut-up about that!" Ciela cries laughing. "So continue on about Ruby."

"Well, not much is known about her, actually." Prince Link admits.

"What?" Ciela and Tetra chorus.

"She barely knows anything about her life six years ago. She's not even sure of her true age. We just guessed that she was thirteen when she met us. We figure that she had came from a distant land in search of her parents. When she had crossed the border separating our land from the others, she was transformed into a wolf along with Catrain."

"Catrain?" Ciela asks, her head turning in confusion.

"Ruby's fairy companion." Prince Link explains. "They had met when Ruby woke up in the clearing. She had been flying around and had found Ruby unconscious on the ground and had stayed with Ruby until she woke up then just started following Ruby around." Prince Link lets out a chuckle. "Beck and Catrain bicker all the time."

Tetra laughs. "Funny how history will repeat itself. Since Linebeck would fight here all the time with Ciela when she was a fairy."

"If would be truly repeated if Catrain was my granddaughter and Beck had traveled around with them." Ciela says, smiling.

"Actually, Beck was a big asset to Ruby. He had to teach Ruby the basic swordplay before she could head anywhere." Prince Link says.

"But if everyone was wolves how could he have taught her swordplay?" Ciela asks, confused.

"Beck had learned it from his father's books-" Prince Link cuts off when a mobilin bangs on the bars with it's sword.

"Shut it, yer stinkin' prisses!" The guard growls. "Or I come in there wit' my trusty dagger and slice off yer tongues!"

"Pig-head!" Tetra yells. She turns to Prince Link and Ciela. "We'll talk more tomorrow. I have a lot of questions."

They nod. Suddenly they were plunged into darkness. The Mobilin had extinguished the torches on it's way out.

"Nighty-night" It growls nastily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wait, Wait, wait. You are from 200 years in the future?" Linebeck says, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes." Ruby says. "And I would like to get back to my own time. I have a Prince to save and Beck is most likely going crazy."

"Who's Beck?" Aryll asks.

"My b- I mean, my friend." Ruby smoothly lies, catching herself before saying boyfriend.

Linebeck, however, caught it. "He's your boyfriend?" He sniggers. "And his name is Beck?"

"It's his nickname, duh!" Ruby says. "I mean, it would get annoying to call him Linebeck the Sixth all the time!" She rolls her sea-green eyes and flips her raven black hair over her shoulder.

Link chokes. "Excuse me what did you say his name was?"

"Linebeck. The. Sixth." Ruby slowly repeats, her gaze questioning.

"Well, I'm Linebeck." Linebeck says, pointing to himself. Then as an afterthought, adds "The first."

"Oh" Ruby says. She bites her lip while rubbing the back of her head. "That's...um, awkward..."

"So passing over the fact that you're dating Linebeck's grandson." Aryll says, causally. "What exactly were you doing before you were transported here?"

"Interrogating minions of the Demon Wolf King." Ruby says.

"Who's-" Link starts.

Ruby cuts him off. "I'll tell you later."

"So were questioning monsters of some wolf person and then was just transported 200 years into the past?" Linebeck says.

"That about sums it up!" Ruby says, nodding.

"Hey, Ms. Ruby?" Link says, next to the wall. "I know this might be a long shot but can you read Ancient Hylian?"

"Yup! Thanks to the efforts of Prince Link and Beck." Ruby says. "Of course they had to find me first but once I started learning it, I really got into it."

"Prince Link?" Link says.

"Our Kingdom's future ruler!" Ruby says, "I learned a lot from him and Beck."

"Like swordplay?" Catrain says, smirking.

"What?" Linebeck says.

"Beck gave me my first sword and taught me how to use it." Ruby explains. "And once he learned more advanced moves from his father's books, he taught me them. In fact, the only person who can match me in swordplay right now is Beck."

Catrain begins snickering. "Except most of your matches end up with one of you on top of the other, making out."

Ruby's eyes go wide and blood rushes to her cheeks. "Catrain!" She hisses, while grabbing the green fairy and stuffing her into the hat previously on Ruby's head. "You do not blurt those kinds of things out! Especially in front. Of. His. Grandfather!" Ruby looks up at the group and laughs nervously. "Fairies. Can't control them. Can't live without their very helpful information. Now, why don't I tackle that wall?" Ruby dashes over to it.

Linebeck, Link, and Aryll stare at the girl's back.

"That... was interesting." Aryll says, blinking.

"I'm not exactly sure what to think." Link says.

"I'm just flat out confused." Linebeck moans, putting his head into the palms of his hands.

A few minutes pass in silence excluding the mutterings of Ruby while she translated the wall. She gasped at one point, making everyone look her way again.

Rubbing her eyes, Ruby steps back from the wall.

"Well?" Link asks, impatient.

"It was a Prophecy!" Ruby says, putting on a mocking voice when saying the last word.

"What did it say?" Aryll asks.

Ruby takes a breath before continuing.

"**There will be three heroes. Two who were heroes before and one who is not. The three will travel across ocean, time and worlds. One to receive the Master Sword. The second to receive the Phantom Sword. And one to get the Wolf Sword. **

"**Among collecting swords, they must also find their partner to assist them on this quest. One will already be with the Hero of Winds. But for the Wolf Hero and the Non-hero, when they seek their sword they must also find their partner. The partner for the Wolf Hero is someone very close to the Hero. The Non-hero's partner will be the most unlikely of people but They must work together if they want to save their worlds." **

Ruby takes a breath, steeling herself against the next part.

"**But there will be sacrifices. One will fall. Who this person is, it is unclear."**

"**If the Three fail in their quest, their lands will fall into darkness and despair. When the three reads this Prophecy, heed the words of Princess Zelda of the flooded Kingdom. Defeat the King of Thieves, the Dreaded Krakken, and the Demon of Wolves. Do this before they can resurrect the Wind Mage of Old because there will be no Song of Time to turn back time. What will be done, will stay done."**

The room falls silent when Ruby finishes.

"So what does this mean?" Aryll asks.

"It means, Seagull, that we have another quest to complete." Linebeck says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How much longer will this go on?" Ruby groans, one of her hands holding up her head. "Cuz if this lasts longer than fifteen more minutes, I swear I'm gonna fall asleep right here."

"I'm not sure how long it will take-" Link was cut off by Ruby's groaning and her head slipping off her head and onto the table with a thump.

"Sorry Big Bro but I'm with Ruby on this one." Aryll says, yawning. "At least we know we will need to head to the Tower of the Gods. So we can start out for it bright and early tomorrow morning."

Link looks at the two girls who stare back at him, tiredness in their eyes. "Fine." He sighs. "But we will continue this conversation in the morning once we're headed towards the Tower."

Ruby lets out a laugh of relief before looking to Linebeck. "So where will I be sleeping?"

Aryll lets out a cough. "With me. And I have a nightgown you can borrow."

Ruby waves her hand at Aryll. "No need. I have a one of Beck's old shirts and a comfy pair of shorts that I sleep in."

Linebeck chokes. "Excuse me? One of his shirts?"

'Don't worry. He just gave me the shirt." Ruby says, rolling her eyes while her cheeks flush slightly.

Once the two girls changed, Aryll showed Ruby to her bed/hammock.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping." Aryll says.

Ruby begins laughing. Aryll looks at her, questioning look on her face.

"This is the same area that I slept in when Beck needed to transport me around in the Ocean Realm." Ruby giggles.

"This ship is still around?" Aryll asks, her eyes wide in shock.

"Patched together a whole lot, though. I kept on asking Beck if the ship would be able to make the journey." Ruby laughs.

"Hey the ship may have been 200 years old but it will take a whole lot more than age to sink her!" Linebeck says, popping his head in.

Ruby laughs again then lays down in the hammock. "I don't know about you but I am tired. After watching one of my friends get taken away, then doing some time traveling, I'm tired!"

Aryll laughs. "Then goodnight Ruby. May the Goddesses bless your dreams."

"And yours as well." Ruby automatically says. She sighs. "Beck always told me that before I would head to bed." She gives a smile towards Aryll then curls up on her side. Aryll snuffs out the candle, plunging them into darkness.

"Goodnight Beck, May the Goddesses bless _your_ dreams." Ruby breaths into the darkness.

…

_"Oh Goddesses, Beck, WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby yells as she runs through endless hallways._

"_Ruby. I can't take him. He's too strong. I love you, Ru." Beck's voice echoes in the cavern. Silence then a scream of pain._

"_BECK!" Ruby screams. A door appears in front of her and she pounds on it._

_"OPEN UP AND FIGHT ME YOU, WORTHLESS MUTT!" she yells to the Demon Wolf King._

_"Certainly. " said the voice of the Wolf King. The door slides open and Ruby rushes in, sword out and she did not look happy. In the middle of the room. stands the Wolf King, Behind him was splatters of blood._

_"Oh Goddesses. please don't let that be..." Ruby thinks. Her sword clatters to the ground before turning into mist and becoming her wolf teeth and fur starts to sprout from her body. Her hands turns into paws and Ruby hears her bones popping as they shift to wolf bones. She falls to the ground on all fours and snarls at the Wolf King. " You will pay for what you did to Beck!"_

_"Oh really? Girl Hero, do your worse." He grins a wolfish grin at her._

_Ruby snarls again and rushes at him, teeth bared and ready to rip into the flesh of the King. He dodged to one side and snaps at her tail. Ruby jumps back and runs at him again, this time she manages to get a hold on his tail. Ruby shakes her head, pulling on the tail._

_The Wolf King grunts and tries to snap at her, but she quickly lets go and doges his fearsome teeth. She tried to bite him again but this time he grasps her hind leg and bites down. Ruby yelps in pain and tries to get away, making the demon wolf only bite down harder. Ruby turns and swipes her paws at the muzzle of the king. A red line appears and he lets go. The Hero limps a safe distance away and stares at her opponent, her sea green eyes analysing him._

_"If I can find his weakness I'll be fine. Last time it was on his head."Ruby looked for the blue triangle on his head. It wasn't there. "Now where could it be... aha!"_

_The Wolf King had turned and was pacing sideways towards Ruby, in turn it exposed his back, where the Triangle was now located. Ruby also started walking/limping. "I'll only have one chance with this leg. I have to be able to jump on his back and if I fall my leg will break."_

_The two wolves circled each other, waiting for the moment to attack. Suddenly The Wolf King growls and lunges at Ruby. She doges and the giant wolf slams into the wall behind her, stunning him. "Yes there's my chance!" Ruby thinks,running towards his back, her leg protesting at this. But before she could jump, the wolf shakes his head and grasps the ruff of he neck. He tosses her into the wall on the opposite side of the room. She slides down it and rolls next to the motionless form of Beck._

"_Good-bye Hero." The Wolf King smugly says, before bringing his paw down on top of Ruby._

…

Ruby awakes with a gasp, falling out of the hammock. She bolts up, her eyes wide with panic and fear. She tries to control her breathing, taking deep breaths with her head resting on her knees.

"Just a dream." She whispers. "Just a dream."

"Please let it be just a dream."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why does it seem that all the bad stuff happens to me?" Linebeck mutters into the night sea air, while leaning on the helm. "First the possession and now Sparkles getting kidnapped." He lets out a rush of air while his back twinges, reminding him of the eight pointed scar he received from his last encounter with Bellum.

He snorts. "Nobody even knew what that stupid monster had left when she stopped possessing me. When everyone, including me, finally found out was when I collapsed onto the deck of _Hyrule's Dragon_."

The sailor looks up to the sky to see the moon high in the sky, a blue hue to it. "Reminds me of another night when my insomnia kept me up." He mummers.

…

_Linebeck was silently walking past the door leading up to the upper-deck when he caught sight of a very familiar glow._

"_Sparkles? Why are you up here? Don't you need your rest if you're heading into the Ocean King's temple to get the next map?" He inquirers, walking up beside the fairy sitting on the ship's bow, knees drawn up. _

"_Since when are you concerned about me?" Ciela says, raising an eyebrow at him._

"_Just answer the question Sparkles." Linebeck says, rolling his eyes._

_Ciela was silent before saying. "Can't sleep."_

"_You have insomnia?" Linebeck asks._

"_Just lately." Ciela says. "It seems the memories that came with the other half of me doesn't want me to sleep." She frowns at her knees. "Even though I have my memories. I-I still feel like a part of me is missing. Like I just have something missing." She looks up at Linebeck. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"_

_Linebeck slowly nods. "Yeah I think I do. Just not in the same context." Linebeck leans on the rope rail. "I never told you nor the Kid but I had a twin sister."_

_Ciela's eyes widen in shock. "What- Whatever happen to her? I mean, do you still keep in touch with her?"_

_Linebeck laughs humorlessly. "I haven't seen her nor had any contact with her for over 5 years, Sparkles."_

"_I don't mean to sound prying but what happen? Did you have a falling out?" Ciela asks, shifting to face Linebeck._

"_My father happen." Linebeck spat, anger rising in his eyes._

"_W-What?" Ciela stammers. _

"_It's not something I try and talk about." Linebeck says, getting off the rail and crossing his arms, facing away from Ciela. "I don't even want to tell the kid."_

"_Well, you can tell me." Ciela says, flying up onto Linebeck's shoulder. "And I promise to not tell Link. I won't tell anyone."_

_Linebeck was silent before looking at Ciela. "Get off my shoulder Sparkles, and I'll tell you."_

_Ciela quickly flies back to her post and settles down. _

"_Like I said before, it was five years ago. I was at a friend's house working on a school project. If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now."_

"_It had always been just My Mum, my sister and I. My jerk of a Dad had left even before we were born, not even caring about us. But when we were two, he had came back, threatening us. Mum eventually moved away in the dead of the night, with the help of friends. She thought that would be the last of him."_

"_I'm- I'm not even sure what happen. I was walking home when this sense of dread come over me. When I walked in, that feeling increased. Now where the front door was hid the stairs and back door. I froze then called out Mum and then my sister's. There was no response. I walked further in then bolted for the upstairs." Linebeck took a breath. "My mum was lying at the base of the stairs, dead, the wall behind her peppered with her blood. I ran up the steps, praying that my sister would be okay. She wasn't in her room and I saw a bullet hole in my own door that was partly open." _

"_Our mom had told us that if anything bad happened was to get out of the house and go to the cliff cave near our house. I was headed there next but when I got down to the bottom of the steps, I found I didn't need to. Next to the front door, which also had blood on it, was written..." Linebeck shuddered. "Was written, 'Where's your sister now?'. It was in blood. That did it. I remember running back to my friend's house, practically babbling what happened then blacking out." Linebeck fell silent before saying, "I was only 16 at the time."_

_Ciela felt herself blinking back tears and when she looked at Linebeck's eyes, saw his own tears shining in his eyes. _

_She flies back off the post and lands on Linebeck's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispers, awkwardly hugging Linebeck's neck._

"_Not your fault, Sparkles." Linebeck mumbles. He pulls out a photo from his pocket. Ciela peered down at it._

_On it showed two people. One Ciela instantly recognized as Linebeck. He looked around fifteen, was dressed in his normal outfit, and was holding a bucket, looking like he was running for his life. A soaking wet girl that looked exactly like Linebeck excluding her longer hair and woman curves chases him, looking extremely mad. She was wearing an outfit similar to Linebeck's except her coat was light blue while her vest was navy blue. The picture was slightly crooked, like the person was laughing so hard they couldn't stand straight._

"_I guess the girl is your sister? What is her name?" Ciela asks._

"_Her name is Linette." Linebeck says, rolling his eyes. "They didn't plan on having twins, so she was nameless for a couple of days while Mum tried to find a name for her that at least looked somewhat like mine." _

_Linebeck looks back up at the night sky. "That's why I was going after the Ghost Ship. I hunt treasure so I can continue trying to find my sister. But I've been going down the wrong path. The whole drinking and coward problems resulted two years after my sister's kidnapping. I guess it could have been seen as I was just a greedy, cowardly jerk." Linebeck falls silent again_

_Ciela looks up at the sky. "Hey the moon is different!" She exclaims, pointing at it, trying to find a lighter subject._

_Linebeck looks up from the photo, putting it back into his pocket. "Yeah, so what about it?"_

"_Well, it's blue." Ciela starts to say._

"_And, Sparkles?"_

"_I guess you saw one before, huh" Ciela flatly says._

"_Yup." Linebeck replies._

"_So do you know why it's blue?" Ciela asks._

"_No but it doesn't happen very often. Only once every few years." Linebeck explains. "Thus, the saying, 'once in a blue moon.' meaning whatever they're talking about doesn't happen very often."_

"_Huh. So if somebody told Link that we could have a civil conversation, he could reply with "Once in a Blue Moon?" Ciela giggles._

"_Bah, Sparkles!" Linebeck says, while grinning. _

_Their laughs fade away as the rest of the night was spent in silence._

…

"_Don't worry Linette._" Linebeck thinks, his eyes narrowing. "_I'll will find you and the bastard that ripped apart our family._"

He looks back at the moon. "_But first I need to find Sparkles._"

…

Miles away, a certain former fairy was also unable to sleep. Ciela lies on her back staring up at the cell ceiling.

They had been moved to another cell, one nearer to the Villains' quarters. It was relatively the same except that they were now higher and they could now climb out onto a ledge above the waters. It was too high for them to jump to the waters below without killing themselves though.

Ciela was lying on one of the straw beds next to the window. She shifts, feeling the straw poke into her back before sitting up, an annoyed look on her face. "Stupid straw beds" She mutters.

She stands up and walks out onto the ledge, running a hand through her hair, grimacing at it already knotting up.

"Not even decent enough to give us a hairbrush." Ciela mutters, sitting at the edge of the ledge. She sighs and looks up at the sky.

Her eyes widen at the moon then her lips spread into a soft smile. "A blue moon." She whispered, closing her eyes as somewhat happier times flow over her. "Linebeck, please be coming soon."

"Up a little late aren't ya?" Tetra says, flopping down beside Ciela.

"Tetra!" Ciela says, jumping a little. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah, Straw beds were keeping me awake." Tetra looks at Ciela. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"If you're talking about Linebeck, then yes." Ciela whispers.

"When did this happen? I mean when did it start?" Tetra asks. "The feelings for him?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I think it was the night I learned some pretty personal stuff about him and why he had become the man he was when Link and I joined up with him." Ciela says.

"I'm not going to ask." Tetra begins

"And I wouldn't even tell." Ciela finishes. "That's his story, not mine."

Tetra nods then puts a hand on Ciela's shoulder. "When this whole mess is over, I wish you the best of luck to you with Linebeck."

Ciela softly laughs. "If we can still grate each other's nerves like before. I will be needing it." Ciela looks back at the moon.

"_Goodnight Linebeck._" She thinks. "_Wherever you are._"

"_I love you_."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So now that we're about to leave Outset for the Tower of the Gods, What's the plan?" Ruby says, leaning on the map table. Catrain sat on the inkwell next to her, in a dark green tunic and light green pants.

"We find the swords and our partners, travel to Greatfish Isle then save the world." Link says.

"No duh, Navi." Ruby says. "I know that, what's the plan for your temple? What kind of monsters are in there? What kind of traps?"

"Before you explain anything about the temple Kid, I just want to know how we know who our partners are." Linebeck asks, slightly sitting on the table.

Just then Aryll comes back into the room. "Big Bro, where did you say your maps of the Ocean King world-" The rest of her sentence was cut off when a green light began to shine around Aryll and Link. They raise slightly in the air, their expressions shocked and confused.

"Whoa!" Ruby yells, leaping back from Link.

After about twenty seconds, the siblings touch back down on the floor.

"Well, that answers my question." Linebeck says, raising an eyebrow.

"So now that we know who my partner is, and the possible way that the other two will be revealed, let's head out to take back up the Master Sword." Link says.

"Then who's sword will we go after next?" Ruby says, cocking her head.

"Let's first concentrate on the now for the moment then what we'll do after I get my old sword back.. Besides, we don't even know how to get into the next realm or time." Link points out.

Ruby lets out a huff on air. "Fine, you win...This time." She pushes some maps out of the way before hopping up on the table, her legs underneath of her.

"We do have chairs." Link says, raising an eyebrow.

"And?" Ruby says.

Link runs his hands down his face. "And you're nineteen?"

"We think so. Remember, I have no memory of my past except what my name was." Ruby says. "I had just woken up in a clearing in the middle of nowhere, with Catrain here fluttering over my head, with absolutely nothing but some weird looking clothes and a pictograph."

"How were they weird?" Aryll asks.

"Well, I was wearing some strange variation of pants. They were blue and rough to the touch but still very comfortable. I was wearing a shirt that was loose and had sleeves a little longer than a tunic's but still short. The weird thing was that on them it said..." Ruby's eyes flick to Linebeck. She clears her throat then says. "It had said. 'Warning! Zelda fanatic! Anything you say can and will be turned into a Zelda reference!' Below it showed the Tri-force."

"That's strange." Link says.

Ruby nods. "Makes me wonder where I really came from."

"And the Pictograph? What was special about it?" Linebeck asks.

"Well, I actually have it. Just give me a sec..." Ruby reaches for her bag and digs some in there. "Ah! Here it is!" Ruby pulls the pictograph out and waves it in the air. "Almost though I lost it but anyway." She flips it so the others can see it.

On it showed four girls. One in the Middle, with two on either side of her and one behind her. The girl in the middle looked exactly like Ruby and was wearing the same exact shirt Ruby had mentioned. Her eyes were closed as she laughed hysterically at something. The girl on Ruby's right was sticking two fingers on the side of Ruby's head and had her tongue poking out. She had short black hair and storm gray eyes. The girl on Ruby's left had bushy red/auburn hair and warm brown eyes. She had her arm slung around Ruby's shoulder and has a big grin on her face. The final girl had brownish blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail and hazel/green eyes. She was leaning on Ruby's head and looking like she was about to fall off.

"On the back, in what I now know as my handwriting, is written, 'My best friends and Myself. Samira (Sam) on my right, Rowe on the left, and Katie behind me. Best 12th B-day ever!' Since I looked a year older than when I did in the pictograph, Prince Link and everyone assumed I was thirteen and made my birthday the day I arrived in Hyrule." Ruby says.

"So you were thirteen when you saved Hyrule?" Link asks, to clarify.

"Yup! The quest took roughly three to four months. Maybe five. The days kinda blurred together after a while." Ruby says, nodding her head again, giving a short laugh.

"Well, we should probably start heading towards the Temple of the Gods. Don't want to dilly-dally anymore than necessary." Link says.

Linebeck sighs and gets out of the chair. "I'll get the ship started."

"I'll trace the path." Link says , grabbing the map of the Great Sea.

"I'll get my telescope ready."

"And I'll do absolutely nothing!" Ruby says, throwing her hands into the air, a slightly crazy grin on her face.

"Actually Ruby, you can have cannon duty. Once I have the path traced, I'll teach you how to use it." Link says.

"Awwww, but I hate using explosives. I can never throw them fast enough and run away before they blow up." Ruby whines. "The first time I tried using them, it exploded in my hands. My hands!"

"True story. She swore then had to ask me to dab the red potion on her hands so she could use them." Catrain says, flying off the ink bottle.

"Well, the cannon's not that bad. It reloads itself and all you have to do is point where it's needed and then press a button that shoots it." Linebeck says, "You just have to get used to the jarring it gives you when it shoots out."

"Yip... Pee." Ruby grumbles, pushing herself off the table and walking upstairs. She can hear Linebeck and Catrain laughing at her below deck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dang, this tower is huge. And you had to go all the way through it?" Ruby asks, craning her neck way back to even try to see the top.

"Yup." was all Link said.

"Well, good luck with that." Ruby replied.

"Wait, we might need you in there." Aryll protested.

"Sorry Aryll, but unless you meet up with monsters that the only thing that can kill them is a wolf, I think you will be okay." Ruby says, waving her hand at them.

"Wait but even then you wouldn't be a help!" Link exclaims.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about my special power." Ruby teased.

"What is it?" Linebeck asks.

Ruby says nothing but starts concentrating on something. Suddenly fur sprouts from her body and everybody winces when they hear her bones shifting. her face shoots out and forms a muzzle. A few minutes later, a silver blue wolf was standing before them. Her eyes sparkled as she laughs at their reactions.

"Oh goddesses, you should see your expressions." Ruby chuckles.

"So that's your Hero power? Being able to transform into a wolf?" Link snorts. "That's not much."

Ruby's head whips towards him, a murderous look in her eyes. "I suggest you run, wind-boy" she snarls. Link complied and soon after, so does Aryll.

"Remind me not to get you mad while in wolf form." Linebeck jokes.

Ruby chuckles. "That was just for show. I can hold my emotions more in check as a wolf than when I'm human." She lays down.

"Umm, are you going to change back?" Linebeck says.

"It's a painful process and I'd prefer not to go through it again in the space of five minutes." Ruby informed.

Linebeck oh'ed then was silent.

"Ruby?" Linebeck began.

"Yeah?"

"When you were asking things back at the forsaken fortress, you mentioned someone called the Demon Wolf King." Linebeck reminded.

"Like the name suggests, He's a giant wolf." Ruby begins, "Easily 5 times my size. His world was dying and he tried taking over our world. But in opening the portal, made everyone in our world turn into wolves..." She trails off when she sees Link and Aryll come back to the ship.

"We need you. And you as well, Linebeck" Link sighs.

"Well, I'm glad I stayed in my wolf form." Ruby leaps off the ship. "Are you coming?"

"By the way, it seems that each floor is one from the temples that I had went to before and after the tower." Link says, walking with Ruby into the temple.

"So, like you'll only have one floor for each temple. That's cool. How many temples did you go in?" Ruby asks Link.

"Well, if I remember correctly, 4 main temples, but unless you count-" Link was cut off by Ruby running into the temple, followed by Aryll and Linebeck. Suddenly a green light shoots out of the cabin.

"WAIT FOR ME!" It screams.

Link sighs again. Then he follows everyone.

Inside the temple, Ruby was making introductions. "Yeah everyone, this is my fairy Catrain. Catrain, this is Linebeck the first, Aryll, and Link." Ruby says, pointing with her paw.

"Lets just this temple started alright?" Catrain says. "We can talk more later."

The group climb the stairs that lead up to the first floor.

The first two floors were easy. But when they reached the earth temple floor, mayhem broke out.

"GET'M OFF ME-GET'M OFF ME-GET'M OFF ME!" Ruby shrieks, tearing across the room, with a redead attached to her back.

"What the heck are these things?" Linebeck yells, fighting off one of his own redeads.

"They're called redeads." Link explains. "Their screams strike fear in all that hear it and makes them freeze up. The redeads then attach themselves to you- ARYLL!" Link quickly shoots a redead about to climb onto her back. It disappears into black smoke and she sighs.

"Thanks Link!" Aryll calls. Then quickly went back to killing the rest of the redeads.

Ruby runs past them, still shrieking, and still having the redead attached to her. Linebeck immediately stabs the sword through the ghastly thing. It goes up in black smoke and releases Ruby. She claws over to Link and Linebeck and shudders.

"So many redeads." She whimpers.

"Ruby? I think it will be better if you don't fight them. You have to get in with close combat and that gives them a better chance to attach them to you." Link says, shooting more redeads with his arrows.

"I won't argue with that." The wolf whines.

After ten minutes, the last of the things were dead and the door opened to the next floor. Once the group was out of the dank musty air, they relaxed.

"Goddesses, those things are nasty." Ruby shudders. "and their attack. It's like they're trying to mind scar you."

"Let me guess. Another expression that you think comes from your other world?" Linebeck asks.

"Yup."

"You know, you are are going to have me so confused by the end of this journey." Link accuses.

Ruby does this weird bowing thing and says "why thank you!"

"Alright, let's continue with this temple." Linebeck orders, rolling his eyes.

"Fine Mr. Grumps." Ruby huffs, her eyes sparkling.

...

No, I'm not dead.

Yes, I do know it almost took 3 months to write this.

Yes, I most likely have people angry at me.

And yes, I'm really sorry for the quality of it. I had really bad writer's block and I just hope the earth temple floor brought giggles. I was mostly struggling with this.

~8 Navy Roses.


	13. Chapter 13

I recommend this but you don't have to do it. Find the song Short Hair from the Mulan Soundtrack and fast forward to 1:07-1:08 once you read the words "What made Aryll alert" Seriously, I did it and it made the end section awesome.

Chapter 13

"So here's the boss room... Where's the boss?" Linebeck states.

"I don't know..." Link trails off, looking around.

"I guess It wants to do some big and fancy reveal. Like they always do." Ruby snorts. Catrain bobs in agreement.

Just about when Aryll was about to say something, five figures drop from the ceiling and into the shadows. Two looked to be male. The third figure looked female while the last two figures were a wolf and a fairy hovering around the wolf's head.

Ruby chuckles. "Well, hello again." She looks to the wolf. "Dark Ruby."

"Dark Ruby? Who the heck is dark Ruby?" Linebeck asks.

"You'll see." Ruby answers.

A feminine voice laughs and the five figures step into the light, revealing them selves.

.Dark Link had an ash gray tunic with black sleeves and tights. His hair was black with red eyes and his entire skin color was white. "This fight will be interesting. What do you think, Linebeck?"

Dark Linebeck had a black coat with white stripes. He had on a white undershirt on with a gray vest and black pants. His hair, skin and eye color was the same as Dark Link. "Most likely, Link. I had always wanted to fight ourselves."

"Wasn't that what we were created for in the first place?" Dark Aryll says, raising an eyebrow over her red eyes.. She was wearing a black dress with a skull on it. Her black hair braided into pigtails.

"Surprised, everyone?" Dark Ruby asks, grinning.

"What in the world?... Ruby, explain?" Link says, not taking his eyes off his dark self.

"Yes, please." Linebeck chimes in, studying his dark self.

"As you might realise, these are our dark selves. They will copy our every move though so it's really hard to ki- defeat them." Ruby explains, stopping herself to not say kill.

"Okay, that's just great." Linebeck mutters.

Suddenly, Dark Ruby charges at Ruby, who runs to her as well. They collied in a mass of fighting fur. Yips and yelps were heard as they fight. The other shadows take this as their cue to start fighting.

Link and Linebeck was close combating with Dark Link And Dark Linebeck. Aryll first tried to fight Dark Aryll using her arrows but both girls would roll or dodge the arrows. They circled each other, arrows drawn, each waiting for a chance to hurt the other.

"Aryll!" Linebeck calls, "Catch!" and throws a dagger to her. But in doing so distracted him. Dark Linebeck was able to get in and get a nasty cut on Linebeck's arm.

Aryll was able to catch the dagger and turned to face her dark self. They resume the circling. Suddenly Aryll runs in with a yell and plunges the dagger into Dark Aryll's chest, not letting go of it.

Dark Aryll stops short and looks at the dagger in her chest. She looks up at Aryll with her big red eyes. "That... hurt..." She gasps. Aryll yanks the dagger out and Dark Aryll falls to the floor. She turns to dust.

"Good job, sis!" Link calls, still fighting Dark Link.

Suddenly a loud scream of pain was heard from the wolves. Ruby was trying to limp away to get a better chance but Dark Ruby had a grip on her tail. Ruby had a gash on her side that was bleeding. Her entire right side was slick from blood.

Suddenly, Ruby swirls and scratches at Dark Ruby's muzzle. Red streaks appear all over Dark Ruby's muzzle and she let's go of Ruby. Ruby quickly dashes away and then runs back. She knocks Dark Ruby onto the floor and grasps her neck shaking it so she was ripping it out some. Dark Ruby tried to get away but eventually she grows weak and disappears into dust.

"You alright Ruby?" Linebeck calls, fighting his darker self, holding his injured arm against him.

"Yeah, just let me get my bearings." She gasps out.

"We only have one now!" Link calls out, stepping over Dark Link's dust and advances towards Dark Linebeck.

"How tempting. A one against 5 fight." Dark Linebeck sneers.

"WHAT AM I? CHOPPED LIVER?" Dark Catrain calls.

"Oh just shut up. I can't believe I'm that annoying." Catrain says from behind her, the trusts her sword in the dark fairy's chest.

"Unfortunately, I can't deal with you right now." Dark Linebeck says.

"Ohh, Linebeck!" A voice calls from up above and another figure drops down.

She is wearing a black dress with Gray and Red fairies all over it. Her black hair is braided and her red eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Hello, Ciela. Ready to go?" Dark Linebeck says, walking away from the dumbstruck group.

"Your lucky. Ganondorf is so close to just killing you when you get home, but I was able to pull a few strings." Dark Ciela reprimands.

Dark Linebeck says nothing just pulls her close to him and growls happily. She growls right back then they both disappear. A door that was previously unnoticed, opens.

"That was just strange." Link says.

"Agreed. What about you Linebeck? Linebeck?" Aryll calls.

"Hmm? Sorry lost in thought. Yeah, that was strange." Linebeck says, a sad look in his eyes.

"Ruby? RUBY! Wake up!" Catrain yells at the wolf unconscious on the floor.

"Linebeck. Grab Ruby, I'll get the sword" Link quickly orders. "Aryll, go help him." She nods and runs over to Ruby.

Linebeck picks up her body and Aryll elevates her head. Once Link runs back from the other room, a blue portal opens up. Linebeck and Aryll go first with Ruby and Link and Catrain follows.

They appear in front of the S.S. Linebeck. Once inside Linebeck gently Lays her on her bed and tries to wake her up.

"Linebeck? What are you doing?" Aryll asks.

"I need her awake so she can change into her human form. I don't think anyone here is a vet right?" Linebeck says. "Aryll, I'll be needing you to take care of her. You are the only other girl here."

Aryll only nods, her face set. Thanks to her grandma, Aryll knew how to take and treat wounds like this.

Ruby's eyes flutter open and immediately clench in pain.

"Ruby, I need you to turn into your human form. It's going to hurt like a mother but it's the only way we can treat you. OK?" Aryll coaxes.

Ruby whimpers but slowly begins changing. Linebeck and Link leave to address each others wounds of their own.

After ten minutes, Ruby was fully human. Once done changing she quickly falls back unconscious.

The tunic was beyond repair so Aryll quickly cuts if off to get to the wound faster. Once the belt and undershirt were gone it revealed the wound. She whistles low.

"You're one lucky girl to be out cold, Ruby." She whispers as she gets to work cleaning the wound. The gash ran from her right hip onto her back and to her right shoulder.

Aryll shakes her head again and begins stitching up the gash.

**With Linebeck and Link.**

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't wearing my coat. My vest and shirt are goners." Linebeck muses, looking at the ripped and bloodied vest and undershirt on the bed.

"That's a pretty nasty looking cut you have on your arm there, Linebeck." Link points out.

"I got it when I threw Aryll the dagger." Linebeck explained.

"That was pretty freaky fighting ourselves." Link chimes.

"And I have a feeling I'm going to be meeting them again." Linebeck says, while cleaning his arm.

"Yeah, yours and Ciela were the only one not killed." Link says, bandaging up his leg.

"That just sounds weird and two, I was jealous of Dark me." Linebeck says, putting away the cleaner and picks up the gauze.

"Cuz, he had Dark Ciela?" Link says quietly, tying up the gauze tightly.

Linebeck only nods. "Link? Come help me bandage my arm?" He holds out his arms the right one having a gash in it and the gauze in the left.

Link nods. "Sure thing, and once your bandaged, we'll see if we can see Ruby. I hope she will be okay and not the one who dies."

"Who do you think will die?" Linebeck morbidly asks.

"No Clue. But whoever it is, Somebody is going to lose a loved one." Link quietly say.

"At least Ciela, Tetra and Prince Link, I think it was, will be out of the way." Linebeck says.

"Yeah, even if I'm the one to die, at least I know Tetra will be safe." Link says sadly.

Linebeck nods until something struck him. "Wait. I think actually we might be good. We know we have ancestors, right?" Link nods slowly. "Then we wouldn't have died."

"So really the chances diminish for us but-" Link begins

"Increase for Ruby, My unknown person, Aryll and Beck." Linebeck finishes.

They stare at each other then quickly finish tying up Linebeck gauze.

Aryll walks in and is speckled with blood. "Ruby is awake and her side has been stitched up." You can see her if you like. I'm going up to the deck." She walks back out.

"Hey guys." Ruby brightly says when she sees Link and Linebeck come into the room. Then winces. She is wearing one of Aryll's dresses.

Linebeck is immediately at her side. "You OK?" He asks, concern in his eyes.

Ruby rolls her eyes, smiles and says, "I'm fine, _Dad_!" She says good-naturally.

Linebeck laughs. "You are so strange."

Ruby was about to say something when she was cut off by Aryll.

"Um, Guys? Can you come up here for a sec?"

"Wonder what's the matter?" Link says, running up the steps.

Linebeck was about to follow when he hears a small_ Ahem_. he turns around to see Ruby, her arms folded.

"Forgetting something?" She says.

Linebeck rolls his eyes and swiftly picks her up bridal style.

What made Aryll alert the others for was a giant, swirling vortex. Link was just about to run below to turn the ship around when Ruby shouted. "No! This our ticket to the next world!" They all stare at her. "Trust me on this." she pleads

"Link?"Aryll calls. "I would."

Link looks at Linebeck and he nods. Link sighs at looks at Ruby, who is now standing on the deck with some support by Linebeck.

"You really think so?" Link sighs.

Ruby nods and says "Call it a wolf's instinct." She smiles.

Link sighs again and stares at the vortex. "I sure you're right."

"Full steam ahead" Linebeck mutters.

The ship moves ahead and plunges into the vortex.

...

I have to say this was much easier to write then the last chapter and it didn't take me 3 months! *cries happily.* And became 5 pages on word.

And yes I did save Link and Linebeck from death... or did I? Cuz the ancestors could be descended from Linebecky or Aryll. How about them apples?

After I post this, I'm going to make a poll on who you think I'm going to have die. So please check it out! I'll have it going until the 25th chappie. That's the death scene. *smiles*

~8 Navy Roses.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The vortex was beautiful and horrible at the same time. Rich blues, reds, and greens swirled around the group while harsh and dangerous winds swirled around the group, threatening to blow them away if they even they loosen their grip for a moment. Link and Aryll clutched to the rope railings while Linebeck had grabbed the helm, keeping a tight grip on it and Ruby. She had fallen unconscious again from the taxing conditions.

Then just soon as they entered, it was over. They were transported a few yards from Mercay Island.

Linebeck straighten and released the helm. "Is everyone okay?" He calls, hefting Ruby back into the bridal style of carrying.

"Well, we're all in one piece. What happen with Ruby? Did she get hit with something?" Link queries.

"No, just fainted from trying to stand the wind. She should be waking soon."

Sure enough, Ruby groaned and put a hand to her head. "What happen?" She mumbled. Ruby shifted her gaze at Linebeck. "Beck? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Obviously you're still half-asleep. It's Linebeck. The first one. Do you wake up in his arms a lot?" Linebeck states.

"Oh sorry." Ruby shakes her head, "There. I can think and see a little better... And I'm pretty sure I can stand." Linebeck swiftly puts her down. Ruby sways, then straightens.

"Better?" Aryll says.

"Much. I don't like having to rely on other people. It's a hero complex." Ruby shakes her head, chuckling a little. "Most likely no one else fainted. So I can't be sure if it was caused by the vortex but I had a really strange dream."

"What was the dream?" Aryll asks, sitting down on a nearby crate that didn't blow away.

"Well, It started out with these two girls talking with one of the girls mom. The girl talking was to her mom was me. The other one was Sam. I'm guessing she was my best friend. Well after that, we were in a tent a seeing strange lights. We just put them off as other campers. Now here's a strange part. Sam had suggested that we talk about 'Legend Of Zelda Phantom Hourglass.' to get our minds off of the lights." Here Link gave a start.

"Wait, you think, in your old world, that somehow, they know about us?" He asks. Ruby nods.

"That's certainly interesting." Linebeck puts in.

"Now here's the even freakier part. I had gotten out this strange contraption and turned it on. This same thing is in my pack. This thing has a password on it, so me and Beck would try and decode it. We never could find it. But now I do." Ruby says.

"What was the password?" Linebeck quarries.

"I couldn't see what I had typed in but Sam has asked what the password is. I had replied with 'Linebeck&Ciela forever!"

"So wait, you somehow knew that me and Ciela like each other? That's just weird." Linebeck shakes his head.

"Well, Sam at this point had said that I was a strange girl for putting Linebeck and Ciela together. I had laughed and said true but it's better than Jolene making up and is still in love with Linebeck and it's better than... Ruby trails off here.

"Better that what?" Link asks, while leaning on the wall of the S.S. Linebeck with Linebeck.

"Better than Link and Linebeck." Ruby quickly says.

Link and Linebeck give each other a weird look then inch away from each other.

"Yeah. Anyway, Sam had agreed with me. Suddenly we noticed the lights were closer. Sam and I went to investigate, with me taking my pack and turning off the thing. Suddenly, these giant wolf demons burst through the trees and start running for us. We had screamed and ran towards home I guess. Well, before long, we were separated and I was terrified. I saw lights and immediately sped for them. I could hear the wolves not far behind me. Too late I realized was the lights were a portal. I had stopped, trying to decide what to do. I hear the demons closer than before so I just rushed into the portal. Then I woke up." Ruby looks around.

"That was really strange." Aryll stated. Linebeck and Link still couldn't look at each other.

"I'm going to start the ship." Linebeck says, pushing off of the wall.

"I'll go see if the Master sword still has magic in it to defeat Ganondorf." Link says, following Linebeck.

"You need to be in bed." Aryll said, pointing to Ruby, "Remember, you still haven't healed. I don't even know how you are still standing."

Ruby growls, then stalks below deck and Aryll sighs.

**Later, at Oshus house!**

"So Bellum has returned. That would explain why I haven't been able to get into my temple." Oshus states. A human Neri and Leaf nod their heads in confirmation.

"Wait...Then how are we supposed to get the phantom Sword with out the risk of the temple sucking out our very _souls!" _Linebeck grits out.

"Calm yourself Linebeck. That's why Oshus separated the two. The hourglass is here while the blade is in the temple." Leaf states, his eyes narrowing.

"That's great but we can't go anywhere until I'm healed and Linebeck finds his partner." Ruby chimes in from the chair.

"That reminds me. While I can also protect people I can also heal. It will leave a scar but you won't have to wait around for a week." Neri says

"That's completely fine." Ruby says. "Now will the guys kindly leave?"

They all blush and stand they were gone, only Aryll and Neri was left. Neri turns to Ruby.

"Now. Shall we begin?" she says, putting her blue hair in a ponytail.

**With the guys.**

"Hey, Linebeck? Mind taking a walk with me?" Leaf calls, his flame red hair ruffled by the wind.

"Sure Leaf." Linebeck says.

While they walked, it was silent. Then once everyone was out of sight and ear shot, Leaf rams Linebeck up against a tree.

"Hey! What is your problem?" Linebeck exclaims, struggling to get free.

"Listen here, Linebeck. And listen well. Ciela may love you but she loved me first. So if she's hurt in any way, whether it be the quest or by you. I will hear about. And you will die." On that note, Leaf releases Linebeck and then promptly gets punched by Linebeck.

"How dare you suggest that I would hurt Ciela?" Linebeck says darkly.

"Leaf says nothing excepts punches Linebeck in the eye then attacks him so they're soon rolling on the ground. Linebeck throws off Leaf and prepares to punch him again. Sensing this, Leaf turns into a fairy and flies away.

"Coward!" Linebeck mutters, putting a hand to his eye. Yup, that will leave a black eye.

**Later**

"Hey Linebeck do you want to want to go after your partner or the sword first?" Ruby asks, hearing Linebeck coming in while peering at the maps of the Ocean King and Great Sea. Silence. "Hey Linebeck? Did you here me?" She turns with one of the maps in her hands. When she sees Linebeck looking beat up. "Geez, what happened to you? Bar fight?" She says, putting down the map. Neri, who was nearby, rolls her eyes and gets up to get some ice.

"Let's just say, that this is Leaf's warning not to harm Ciela." Linebeck says.

"Really? I thought that would stop when she had went away." Neri sighs and hands the ice to Linebeck.

"What? This had happened before?" Ruby says.

"With every guy who even dared to look at Ciela in a not friend only way. Been that way ever since they had dated." Neri sighs. "And when she had left, he didn't say good-bye. He's convinced that if he gives her the cold shoulder enough that she'll realize her love for him and come running , as if." Neri sighs. "I just wish he would realize that there is other girls that love him."

Ruby quickly catches on. "You love him. Don't you?"

"Yes." Neri says. "But he won't even give me a chance. He won't even get near to me enough where I can just kiss him to try and knock some sense into him." Neri shakes her head and leaves.

"So now what?" Linebeck says.

"We make a plan to get those two together." Ruby says.

"And we do that how?" Linebeck asks.

Ruby goes over and starts whispering the beginnings of her plan into his ear.

...

Silly Leaf. Ciela had gave up her powers to be able with Linebeck. You really think giving her the cold shoulder will make her realize love that doesn't even exist?

~8 Navy Roses.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So... We don't know who's Linebeck's partner is, nor somebody who could help us out." Ruby says, while looking at the maps in the S.S. Linebeck's Navigation room. Link and Linebeck were on opposite sides with Ruby and Aryll on the sides. Ruby was back to wearing her usual tunic once Neri sewed it back to normal.

"Well, Maybe we could cruise around and see if the person is on a major island." Link says, peering at the maps.

"Yeah, I have a random question, Who lives on an island that's mostly volcano?" Ruby says, pointing to Ember Island.

"That would be Astrid." Link explains. "Her assistant, Kayo, had died and so had the other inhabitants."

"Hey Kid. Wasn't Astrid a fortune teller?" Linebeck queries.

"She was!" Link exclaims.

"Then she can help us." Aryll says.

"Then we go to this Astrid." Ruby says.

"I'll get the ship started." Linebeck says and walks out the door. A few minutes later they feel the ship shudder and move.

"I need to get outside. Being inside makes me feel caged." Ruby says, walking out the door.

Ruby was leaning on the rope railing of the ship, eyes closed and breathing in the sea air, when Linebeck joined her.

"Aren't you supposed to be driving the ship?" She asks, not opening her eyes.

"Eh, made Link drive it." was Linebeck's reply.

Ruby snorts and open her eyes, staring out into the ocean. "You know, I never understood why people in the Ocean realm loved living there. Now I do and I might have to move there myself. Cuz, I'm addicted to the sea air now."

"You have an Ocean Realm?" Linebeck queries.

"Yup. Beck and I live close by. I can just barely smell it. Beck can't at all." Ruby says, turning her head towards Linebeck.

"Let me guess. Heighten senses?" Linebeck says.

"Yup again, comes with being a wolf." Ruby says.

"Now I know what to nick-name you. Wolf Girl." Linebeck teases.

"Fine... Dad." Ruby teases back.

Linebeck rolls his eyes. "So you have an Ocean Realm. What other realms is there?"

"Well, Forest Realm, Fire Realm, and then the Snow Realm. The wolf temple is smack dab in the middle of all of the realms." Ruby says.

"Isn't that supposed to be where the Spirit Tower would be?" Linebeck asks.

"Yeah, The Wolf King knocked it down to build his temple. Everyone was worried that Malladus would come back but I guess The Hero of Spirits finally killed it." Ruby says.

"So when did you come into all of this?"

"If I remember correctly, He had already ruled for over 12 years. Beck said he was 1 when he became a wolf. And when I came into the picture, we were both 13. It's been a little over 6 years since it happen. I'm 19 now."

"Really? So how long have you and Beck been going out?" Linebeck queries, sitting down on a nearby crate.

"Well, we just celebrated our fifth year anniversary. When he surprised me with this." Ruby pulled a ring out of her pocket and showed it to Linebeck. It showed two wolves circling each other, one was black with sea green eyes while the other was gray with emerald eyes.

Linebeck whistled low and said, "That's beautiful. Specially made?"

Ruby nods, trying to contain a smile and slips it onto her left ring finger. "For this." She whispers.

"You're getting married to him?" Linebeck asks, dumbfounded.

Suddenly a huge cry of "LINEBECK! ONCE AGAIN OUR PATHS CROSS!"

Linebeck cussed while Ruby looked at a ship heading for them. "Who in the world is that crazy chick?"

"Name's Jolene. I thought we settled this a few years ago." Linebeck explained.

"Hm. What did you do?" Ruby wonders.

"Stole some of her treasure."

Ruby faceplams then get knocked off her feet. She looks at Jolene's ship. "They're firing missiles at us? FREAKING MISSILES!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, her ship does that." Linebeck says, running down the steps. Ruby follows him and into her room, quickly grabbing her sword. She runs back outside just to met Linebeck with a sword of his own. They both run outside to see Jolene jump to the S.S. Linebeck's deck.

"So Linebeck, you have finally decided to fight me? Instead of hiding in a box, letting the boy in green fight me?" She snarls.

Ruby gives Linebeck a weird look. "Don't ask" was her answer.

"But who is the girl in blue?" Jolene asks, pointing to Ruby.

"One, I'm 19, and two, my name is Ruby." Ruby answers.

"Hm, so why are you fighting along side this coward?"

Ruby looks at Linebeck and he shakes his head no. Ruby returns her gaze to Jolene. "None of your business!" She exclaims.

"Fine. Now we shall fight!" Jolene immediately starts her power attack and cuts in between Linebeck and Ruby, scattering them.

But before she could turn around, a navy blue light surrounds Linebeck and Jolene. They stop and stare at each other. When the light fades away, Linebeck groans.

"What was the meaning of the light?" Jolene questions.

"Welcome aboard Jolene. You have been chosen to be Linebeck's partner." Link says, coming out of nowhere and claps her on the back.

"Wh-what?" Jolene says.

"It's a long story but, six people have been chosen to save the world... Again. There's three different groups and a villain for each person. Link and Aryll for this guy name Ganondorf, You and Linebeck against Bellum, and me and Beck against the Demon Wolf King. These three guys also kidnapped something very important to us. My best friend, Ciela, and Tetra, Link's wife." Ruby explains.

"Who is this Beck? Is he or she not here at the moment?" Jolene asks, putting away her sword.

"Why is she so civil all of a sudden?" Linebeck whispers to Link. Link just shrugs.

"Yeah, you could say that. We live in New Hyrule... 200 hundred years into the future." Ruby says.

Jolene stares at her.

"Yeah, I know, pretty freaky." Ruby states, sheathing her sword.

Jolene just shakes her head. "That's just strange. So who is your friend?"

"You mean the person who was kidnapped, or my fairy?" Ruby points to Catrain.

"Both."

"This is Catrain, and my friend is Prince Link the Second." Ruby explains.

"Jolene, we can explain more later but we need to get going. So if you will explain to your crew that you will be gone for awhile, that would be great." Linebeck says.

"Fine, Linebeck." Jolene agrees then jumps aboard her ship. A few minutes later she returned, along with a bag.

"I'm packed for the journey and you" Jolene points to Ruby, "Shall explain everything more to me... Along with you Linebeck."

Linebeck nods and Link heads down below. Soon the ship is once again moving. But back towards Mercay Island.

"So, What is your relationship with this Beck?" Jolene asks. "I'm curious"

"Well, I just told Linebeck this but he's my fiance." Ruby blushes.

"Now is Beck short for his name?" Jolene says.

"Yes, and remember we're 200 hundred years from the future." Ruby says. "Beck is short for Linebeck the sixth."

Linebeck cringes and waits for Jolene's reaction. She slowly turns towards him. "Who's the girl? Or have you met her yet?"

"It's Ciela. That golden fairy with Link? She gave up her powers so she could live in the Great Sea with me." Linebeck says.

"The fairy had given up her way of life for you?" Jolene shakes her head. "She's crazy."

"Hey, They're my fiance's however many great grandparents and Beck a great guy to me. So don't diss them. " Ruby replies hotly.

Jolene sneers. "Then you must have horrible taste in men. Because any guy in the Linebeck line is never a good guy to pick."

"Ooooo, you just crossed a line there, you little b-" Before Ruby could finish her sentence, Linebeck slapped a hand across her mouth and tried to restrain her.

"Link? We need some help out here!" Linebeck calls.

"Why?" Came his reply.

"Just get out here!"

When Link finally gets up there, Linebeck has giving up with trying to cover Ruby's mouth and is trying to keep her from murdering Jolene, who was still taunting Ruby.

"What just happened?" Link exclaims, While running over to Linebeck to help with keeping the enraged girl hero back.

"We were talking about Beck and how Ruby and him are engaged and-" Linebeck is cut off by Link.

"Engaged? I thought they were just dating?" Link yells over Ruby cussing up a blue stream.

"I thought so too but then Jolene insulted Beck and this happened." Linebeck points his head towards the girls.

"This is going to be a loooooooong journey, huh?" Link says.

Linebeck only groans.

…

Poor people but hey Ruby doesn't like her friends and boyfriends insulted. I think she lives by the motto, "Insult my friends, I'll break your face"

~8 Navy Roses.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, you guys are off the the Ocean Temple and then after that, head to your world?" Neri states.

"Yeah" Ruby says, picking up her sword and attracting it to her belt.

"So, what was up with Jolene and you when you got off the ship yesterday? You seemed pretty peeved at her." Neri ask.

"She had insulted Beck and I just lashed out without thinking. That's a problem with me. Whenever I get insulted or somebody I know and love gets insulted, I tend to either yell or start attacking them." Ruby says. "I don't know why but whenever someone does that it just makes me really angry and I have to fight them."

"Interesting. Maybe, you have some lost memory about your own world that invokes these feelings." Neri ponders.

"Well, I really get angry when someone is being bullied by someone. That really get my goat." Ruby points out while putting on her hat.

"Then the memory most likely has to do with a bully. Maybe you were bullied in your former world." Neri suggests.

"Maybe" Ruby muses. "Oh, by the way, The mail system messed up. Somehow, they gave me a letter for you. Don't ask me why." She hands Neri the letter and walks out with her stuff. Linebeck was waiting for her when they got outside.

"Did you give her the letter?" He whispers.

Ruby nods. "I think I know why I lashed out yesterday like that. Neri thinks that I was most likely bullied in my old world."

"That would explain the unexplained meanness. You come off to me as a happy-go-lucky kind of girl." Linebeck says, walking towards the path that leads to the Ocean Temple.

"I usually am. Just not either A. People I don't like or B. Rich, prissy, oh-so-perfect, no good, spoiled, boy-friend stealing girls!" Ruby is steaming at this moment.

"Okaaayyy. Bad run in with them?" Linebeck queries.

"It was a year after I saved Hyrule and before I started dating Beck though. Prince Link was having a ball. There was this guy who worked a the flower shop in town. Whenever I would go by there, he would call my name and hand me a blue rose. Finally he asked me out on a date. I was sure that he was going to ask me to the Ball. Well, there was these rich brats who thought that every guy should be in love with them. When they saw us on a date, they walked right into the restaurant and started talking with him. I thought they would just leave after awhile but then one of the girls, the leader, I think, looked right at me and said. "Excuse, me, what are you doing here?" As if I was the one who barge into their conversation. I stood up and was just about to punch the girl in the jaw when my hand was caught by Beck."

"He dragged me out of the place and said that he needed to ask me something. I let him drag me to his house where he showed me this most beautiful dress. He asked me if the girl would like it. I replied that it was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Then he asked me too the Ball and we started dating." Ruby finishes. "But enough about me, I want to know about you."

"Want do you want to know?" Linebeck replies.

"Do you have any siblings? Where did you get that coat? And your ship?" Ruby rattles off.

"Hey, hey, whoa slow down. Alright, A lot of things delve way back into my past and some of those things I'm not really wanting to tell. It brings up dark memories." Linebeck says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's understandable. I have a few of those myself." Ruby says, her face suddenly dark.

"You?" Linebeck asks, staring at her.

"Yeah." Ruby looks up. "Is that the Ocean Temple?"

Linebeck looks up the path as well. "Yup, Oshus must have been repairing it. It looked a whole lot worse before."

"Hey, Linebeck and Ruby!" Link calls and waves them over. "Ready to start?"

"Yup! I'm so ready to go into a temple that sucks out your very soul!" Ruby exclaims, clapping her hands together in fake happiness.

"...You're mocking me, aren't you?" Link flatly says.

"Armed and deadly with sarcasm." Ruby says, smirking.

"Hey Ruby? Come over here a sec." Jolene says. Ruby walks over, her expression going cold.

"Yes?" Ruby says curtly.

"I'm sorry about the insult. I didn't know you would take it that personally. I just go a tend overboard when talking about things that relate to Linebeck or about him." Jolene says.

Ruby nods. "Thank You." Then smiles at her. "You know, you're not so bad! Unlike your descendant."

"Descendant?" Jolene says.

"Yeah, she's convinced that Beck's in love with her and wants to marry her and is using me as a way to hide his feelings. She still doesn't get it even after Beck proposed." Ruby laughs, walking back to the group.

"You're not one to hold grudges, are you?" Jolene smiles.

"I try to, but it's so much easier to be nice. Except to people who are always mean. Then I can hold grudges like nobodies (A/N is this even a word? My dictionary says it is XD A/N) business. Especially, no offense, Jolene the 6th." Ruby says.

"There's a Jolene the sixth!" Linebeck exclaims.

"Yeah, and she's convinced that your grandson is in love with her." Jolene says, smirking. Linebeck looks horrified. Jolene and Ruby look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Your...expression!" Ruby gasps out between laughs. "It's hilarious!"

"Please! Can we get this temple started!" Link exclaims.

"Yeah, Come on guys." Linebeck says, waving at Ruby and Jolene to come on.

"Fine." Jolene says.

"Kill-joy" Ruby says as well. "So Link, how deep is this temple anyway?" She asks, while walking into the temple.

"Oh about 13 floors." "WHAT?"

**Fast forward a few hours. With Neri.**

_Come down to the beach after dark. There's something I need to tell you._

That's all the note said. Neri flipped to the back, again seeing if there was something on the back she missed. Nothing.

She huffs and leans against a palm tree. "When is whoever sent this going to come down here?" She mutters, blowing a piece of her blue hair out of her face.

"Neri? What are you doing down here?" A voice says behind her.

"Leaf? I could say the same thing about you." Neri says, her sapphire eyes full of confusion.

"Well, I got this note saying to come down to the beach. But yet, I find you." His dark red hair ruffles in the wind and his Scarlett eyes angry.

"And it that a problem?" Neri says, angry.

"I thought the letter could be from Ciela..." Leaf trails off.

"Leaf! Are you really that dense? Linebeck just told us she was kidnapped by Bellum! How could she have sent you a letter, asking you to come down to the Beach when she's in a dungeon somewhere!" Neri exclaims.

"She could have cloned her self again, only properly._" _Leaf says, trying to explain himself.

Neri walks over and slaps him. "Do you listen to nothing of what Oshus said! You never clone yourself without your powers and memories being separated from you!That's why Ciela did that as a last resort!" Neri yells.

"Hey! What was that for!" Leaf exclaims, massaging his cheek.

"One, For your stupidity! and Two, for not letting go of Ciela!" Neri says, tears starting to form in her eyes. "So you two dated and then broke up! Move on! She did! Why can't you!" Neri starts to sob. "Why can't you just let her go?"

"Neri? You okay?" Leaf queries.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm sick and tired of you just moping for Ciela. I swear, you're just like her in the months after everyone left." Neri exclaims, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You just can't see that other people love you!"

"Yes, I now other people love me, but can they love me for who I am? Name one person who loves me for me. Just not for my power! And don't name Oshus." Leaf demands.

Neri sniffs and looks up at Leaf with tear filled eyes. "I do" She whispers, then brings her lips to meet Leaf's. Leaf's eyes widened in shock but slowly he relaxes into the kiss, wrapping his hair into Neri's blue hair. The kiss becomes more passionate and Neri finally breaks it off for air.

"Wow." Was all Leaf said.

"So, are you ready to let Ciela go?" Neri asks, her arms around Leaf's neck.

"Neri. I let her go the second you started kissing me." Leaf whispers then reclaims Neri's lips with his own.

...

Oh the romance! Finally, Leaf sees the blue light of Neri's love! Oh and by the way Icearrows1200. You do not know how hard it was trying to come up with an original scene that had nothing to do with yours other than the NeriXLeaf romance. But really it was mainly trying to not use the whole other women thing. But I think I did a good job.

And Ruby will actually become friends with someone who once insulted her. If they apologize of course. Also, Thanks again IceArrows that Ruby was Becoming kinda Mary-sue-es. I hope I was able to fix that with making her easily getting angry. I'll try to come up with another one. I just don't know what yet.

~8 Navy Roses.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Such a long temple. And all of those Phantoms. I hate sneaking around!" Ruby moans, while walking across the bridge heading over to the steps.

"Well at least you guys didn't have to go through it every single freaking time to move ahead." Link grumbles.

"What?" Ruby says.

"After each temple, I would have to come beck here to get the next Sea Chart. So very annoying." Link explains.

"Hmp, I bet." Ruby mummers then looks up. "Wow, lotsa steps."

Jolene laughs. "You can go from normal to weird to a matter of seconds. How can you do it?"

"That's just me." Ruby says, smiling.

"I'll say." Aryll chimes in. All three girls laugh.

Linebeck fell back from the laughing girls to be next to Link. "Hey Kid, you're looking kinda glum. What's the matter?"

"It's just, this is the third time I've been on a quest. And the third time I've had to save Tetra. And having her being kidnapped right after being married, it's just gets me." Link explains.

"I don't know what it's like having your new bride being kidnapped but Ciela and I just, kinda, confessed our love for each other when the bird came." Linebeck says, the tips of his ears going pink.

Link chuckles. "The way you're saying it makes it seem like you guys were about to kiss."

Linebeck's ears go completely pink and he shoves his hands in his pockets. He clears his throat once, then twice. "That...might have happen..." Linebeck trails off.

"Hey slowpokes! We're waiting on you!" Aryll's voice echos from the top of the steps.

"Coming sis!" Link calls back. He runs up the steps with Linebeck right at his heels. All 5 then run through the door. It automatically seals behind them. Jolene gives a start but nobody else does.

Ruby sighs. "Don't worry, We all did that once. Then you sorta get used to it."

"So what do you think the boss will be this time?" Aryll asks, drawing her bow and knocking an arrow in it.

"Well, Last time it was our Dark Selves. It will probably will be something water related, this time." Link says, drawing his sword.

"Should I transform?" Ruby asks, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I would stay human, Ruby." Link says.

Ruby just nods and draws her sword along with Linebeck and Jolene.

Aryll shivers. "Is it just me or did it suddenly get colder?"

Ruby looks at the sludge in the pool. "Can this goop freeze?"

"I'm not sure..." Linebeck trails off.

A terrible screech was heard and a giant white blur bursts from the ice. It flies up and lands on a broken piece of ledge and peers at them with giant ice blue eyes. It's claws were made of ice and iced over the ledge were it's perched. Blue spots dotted it's body. It screeches again and flaps it's wings, turning everything icy.

"That's one big bird." Linebeck states.

"Whoo!" Ruby says, turning into a wolf. She gives a wolfish grin to the others. "I love killing giant ice owls." She howls and runs at the bird, with Link close at her heels, yelling. The owl screeches and flies at them.

"We have to find its weak spot!" Link yells.

"Kay!" Ruby yells back. She leaps and heads towards one of the wings. Time seems to slow down. The bird's head swirls towards her and Ruby face turns from determined to shock. Time speeds up as one of the birds wing shoots out and knocks Ruby into a pillar.

"Ruby! You okay?" Linebeck calls out.

"Yeah. Good. I think..." Ruby answers, wincing as she stood up.

While the bird was distracted by Ruby, Link was able to get close enough to stab the bird in the wing. It screeches in pain and shakes the wing, ultimately knocking Link and his sword out of the wing. Linebeck catches him before he falls into the abyss.

"Don't do that again." Linebeck tells him.

"Trust me, I don't want to." Link replies.

"Link! Could the weak spot be it's eyes?" Aryll cries over the screeching of the owl.

"Might!" Link yells back.

Aryll raises her bow and lets her still knocked arrow fly. It clanks off the eye. Aryll frowns in confusion and tries again. Same thing happens. She tries once more, this time aiming it towards the feathers between the eye and beak. It clacks off once again. Aryll studies the head of the owl while the others dart around it, slashing at its legs and underside, slipping occasionally from the ice. Aryll then notices a haze around the owl's head and occasional glints of light reflecting off of the head.

"I think there's a helmet around it's head!" Aryll cries out. "We need to destroy the helmet before I can get to the eyes!"

"But how can we do that? we don't even know what it is made of!" Link says.

Linebeck looks around. "There are torches around here. Could it be made of ice?"

"It's worth a shot." Jolene says.

Aryll carefully runs over and lights one of her arrows on fire. Before it burned up in her hands, Aryll quickly knocks it and fire it towards the space between the owl's eyes. Steam rises and the ice helmet becomes visible. It was made of blue ice with clear as glass ice over the eyes. A white patch was clear in between the eyes, right where Aryll's arrow had landed.

"I would say the helmet's made of ice." Ruby says.

Aryll quickly shoots more arrows at the helmet when finally it slides off the owl's head. It shakes it's head, revealing a black gem underneath the feathers.

"This battle's half-done already! Aryll! shoot for the eyes!" Link calls.

Aryll lets an arrow fly at one of the eyes. The owl screeches in pain, rears it's head back and falls onto the ground, stunned. Jolene begins her power attack and begins slashing at the gem, cracking it.

Soon though the bird shakes it's head, throwing Jolene back and takes to the air above the ruins. It swoops lower and Aryll once again let's an arrow fly. But when it falls to the ground, Linebeck this time runs to slash at the gem.

When the bird falls to the ground a third time, Jolene and Linebeck run at the gem, stabbing their swords into the black gem, making it shatter into a million pieces.

The bird screeches and rears around, crashing into what remained of the pillars before finally exploding into black smoke. After that, all the ice in the cavern melts.

Ruby shakes her body, a layer of dust rising. "Erg, why must they destroy the caverns before finally dieing?"

"No clue but where is the room that leads to the phantom sword?" Linebeck asks, braising dust off his jacket. Just as he finished saying that, a door opens up on the other side of the group. "Nevermind."

When Linebeck walks into the room, he sees the phantom blade resting on a stone table. He picks it up and hurries back to the group.

"So now we need to return to Oshus and re-make the phantom sword." Link says.

"Blue portal will arrive in 3, 2, 1..." Just after Ruby finished saying this, the blue portal appeared.

Linebeck shakes his head while chuckling a little and steps into the portal, followed by Jolene, Aryll, Ruby, and then finally Link.

**The next morning.**

"Now that we have both the hourglass and the blade, Let us begin." Oshus says, taking the sword blade and Hourglass. They begin circling in the air and there's a bright flash. Oshus looks to Linebeck and nods. Linebeck gulps and begins reaching for the sword with a shaking hand. Suddenly he hears Ciela's voice in his head. He remembers it from when he had to battle Bellum until Link woke up.

"_Don't worry about a thing Linebeck._" The memory Ciela smiles at him. "_I believe in you._"

Linebeck smiles and grasps the sword. He gives a few swings to test it out then holds it in his hands.

"It suites you Linebeck." Came Leaf's voice.

"Leaf! Neri! Where have you two been all night?" Oshus says, tapping his staff against the ground.

"Out..." Leaf says, his eyes growing worried.

"Don't worry Oshus. We just talked that's all." Neri and Leaf head for the door. " And make-out." They hurried through the door. Linebeck noted that they were holding hands.

Oshus sighs and shakes his head. "Those fairies." He mutters. " But at least, Leaf is finally over Ciela." He shakes his head again.

"Thanks for your hospitably, Oshus." Ruby says.

"Yes, thank you." Link says, nodding.

"Don't worry. It was my pleasure." Oshus says. They start to walk away. "Oh, and Linebeck?" Linebeck faces him and Oshus throws a stone at him. "It will let us communicate. I thought Ciela might want something so she can talk with us here." Oshus turns, starts to walk away then pauses. "And it can also let us know when the wedding will be." he walks away.

Linebeck blushes and stuff the stone down his pocket. "Come-on-time-to-go" He says, practically jogging towards the S.S. Linebeck. "Old man" He mutters under his breath, smirking.

…

Some Ciela&Linebeck, Neri&Leaf, and if you squint, maybe even Link&Tetra. There's all kinds of romance!

Tell me what you thought of my boss for the Phantom sword. I know the type of boss it was was random but I didn't want to find a different boss from another LoZ game that was similar. (I'm lazy and proud of it!)

~8 Navy Roses.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 8

"Ciela! Wake up!" Tetra orders through clenched teeth.

"Hm? Wazgoingon?" Ciela mumbles, pushing herself off the stone floor while pushing back her knotted hair. She shakes her head, trying to clear any remaining fuzziness in her head.

"Somebody's coming." Prince Link says, trying to see in the darkness.

"One of the three morons?" Ciela asks, looking out the window to try and determine if anything is going on.

Tetra shakes her head. "Can only hear footsteps of one person and they been loving the whole 'power is more with three' thing."

The door switches on the floor, letting in a rectangle of light. The torches behind the person silhouette him, robbing him of all facial features.

Ciela's eyes widen in shock when she recognizes the silhouette. "Linebeck?!" She exclaims, rushing to the bars. The figure runs to Ciela as well. She reaches a hand through the bars towards him. "You're finally here-"

Ciela's cut off when the person she thought to be Linebeck roughly grabs her wrist and pulls, ramming Ciela against the metal bars. She yells out at her arm's dislocation.

"Close, Sparks. But not quite." Dark Linebeck chuckles. The single torch in the room lights up, giving the group more light. "There's seems to be a Dark missing in there."

"Let her go, you bastard!" Tetra exclaims, rushing at the bars. She freezes when a wicked looking dagger is millimeters from her throat.

"I would think carefully about your next move, Princess." Dark Linebeck growls in warning.

Ciela struggles against Dark Linebeck's grip, trying hard not to cry at the tremors of pain shooting up her left arm. "Let. Me. Go. Asshole." She grits out with each tug.

"Now I can see why my light counterpart fell for you." Dark Linebeck grins at the redhead. "You have quite a bit of feistiness in you." His red eyes roam her body. "If I already didn't have a lady, I think you would make an excellent... _Companion_." His voice drops to a hiss on the last word.

Tetra growls. "Alright, you sicko. I don't know what magic made you up, but you are certainly no Linebeck." She grabs hold of Ciela's arm. "Ciela, this is gonna hurt." She then tugs on Ciela's arm. Hard.

With a snicker, Dark Linebeck releases Ciela unexpectedly, making the two women crash to the floor, making them cry out in pain.

"Jackass." Tetra mutters, shoving herself off the floor. She helps Ciela off the floor, being mindful of Ciela's hurt arm. Prince Link joins them, standing almost in front of them. Tetra gives him a withering look before moving to stand beside him.

Ciela stares at the shadow, hurt arm hanging by her side. "Why are you here?" She demands in an even tone.

"Why are you here?" Dark Linebeck mocks with a high-pitched voice. "I'm just the fetcher for yah, Sparks. But I think Ganondorf wants you so he can check if you 'have the goods', so to speak."

"And our Master will be extremely pissed at you if you don't stop taunting the prisoners, and get a move on with my light self." Dark Ciela's voice cuts through the air, behind Tetra, Ciela, and Prince Link, making them jump at the familiar-but-different voice. "I already had to save your ass back when the your group failed in killing the heroes back at the Tower of the Gods."

Dark Ciela stalks out of the shadows, PMS-y expression on her face, holding a length of rope in her hands. Before Tetra or Prince Link could react, she had grabbed Ciela by her dislocated arm and yanked her back, making the former fairy cry out in pain. "Oh, quit whining." Dark Ciela snaps at her light self. She then grabs Ciela's arm and shoves it back into place, making Ciela whimper in pain. "There, did I make it feel all better?" She says, in a fake sappy voice.

Dark Ciela continued her tirade while she tied up Ciela's arms. "And given the fact that _your _light self has the Phantom Sword, and the Wind brat has already managed to receive the damn Master Sword _and _the fact the the whole freaking group is now in the Mutt's time." Dark Ciela yanks Ciela through the cell door, which Dark Linebeck had dutifully unlocked for her.

"Ciela." Dark Linebeck sighs. "Quit the bitchin'." His arms snakes around Dark Ciela's waist, yanking her sinfully close. "Or I will find ways to make you scream." He then begins practically plundering Dark Ciela's mouth.

Ciela shudders as she tries to ignore the dark copies. The rope goes slack and she notices that Dark Ciela had lost her grip on it. Not one to pass up chances, she turns back to the bars.

"That's just disgusting. Promise me you and Linebeck will never do that in public." Tetra whispers, having rushed back to the bars when Ciela came close.

"Well..." Ciela mutters back, with a smile. It quickly drops away. "But Tetra? Promise _me_ something."

"Anything." Tetra says, nodding.

Ciela swallows, throat suddenly constricting. "If I don't come back, and you find I'm gone. Tell Linebeck that I love him."

Tetra half-heartedly smirks. "I think he already knows, but I will tell him." Her smirks drops away and she reaches a hand through the bars. "Don't let your guard down, if you have the chance to get away, take it."

"Understood." Ciela starts to say, before she was suddenly whirled around.

Dark Ciela's red eyes twinkle. "And that's enough of that." She pulls Ciela forward roughly. "Come on, we have an appointment to keep."

Ciela casts one last look behind her to see Tetra and Prince Link at the bars, watching her leave. Then the door slams shut with a bang.

The shadows seemed to take the hardest route, tugging on the rope around Ciela's wrists until she would almost slip and fall either up or down the stairs or into pottery.

By the time they reached the top of the fortress on the top of Greatfish Isle, Ciela had several bumps and bruises and her feet are bleeding from the broken pottery.

When the trio enter the room, Ciela held her head high, making sure all traces of terror are gone from her features.

"You're late." Ganondorf's voice rings out. Ciela looks to the right and sees the King of Thieves standing by a ornate table, looking out the window overlooking the fortress. The Demon Wolf King was sitting on one side while a woman wearing a tight-fitting dress was on the other side. The top of her dress is a sickly yellow, while the bottom a pure black with purple designs on it along with, strangely enough, the Ocean King Temple's symbol near the bottom. Her black hair swirls around her face while she reclines on the table on the other side, legs crossed. Her yellow, orange and black eyes watch Ciela with a content look of a cat who just ate the canary.

Behind the table was a small pedestal and on top, a statue of a man with long hair and clothes that resembled Link's but a bit more detailed and ornate.

"Forgive us, Master." Dark Ciela says, bowing slightly. "My light self did not want to come easily, as you can see." The shadow gestures to Ciela.

"I see." Ganondorf says. He turns towards the shadows. "Then explain to me why I saw you dragging the girl around the fortress to get her in the worst possible condition while she simply followed behind you, seemingly giving no resistance?"

Dark Ciela and Dark Linebeck freeze up. "M-Master." Dark Ciela stutters out. "She had been difficult in the cell room. I thought I should teach her a lesson on where she currently stands in this order."

Ganondorf remains silent. "Well, then you thought wrong." He fixates Dark Ciela with his amber eyes. "As punishment, I'll expect you tonight in my chambers, Shadow."

Dark Ciela lowers her gaze. "Yes Master." She says in a dead tone.

Ciela finds herself ill at what she knew Ganondorf meant. She shudders at the images that invaded her mind and burned themselves into her brain. Include the fact that it was _her_ Shadow that was going through it, made it all the worst.

"Well, well, well." The female snickers. "Looks like someone is a bit disturbed."

"Bellum, silence. Shadow, you are dismissed." Ganondorf commands.

"Very well, Master." Dark Ciela mummers, bowing slightly before retreating out of the room, letting go of the end of the rope. Ciela watches her go with a disturbed feeling. Dark Linebeck moves to stand on the right side of the room, by the table. He seemed bored by the proceedings and not give a crap at all about his supposed girlfriend's punishment.

She turns and jumps when Ganondorf is suddenly in front of her, looking down at the woman.

"You are called Ciela, correct?" Ganondorf asks, untying Ciela's bonds with unknown gentleness.

Ciela swallows and manages a jerky nod, backing away from the robed villain, rubbing her cuffed wrists. Her eyes dart around the room, noting a window to the left of her.

"Don't fret, you have nothing to worry from us." Ganondorf says in a soothing tone. "You have something important to us. You will not be harmed in _any _way."

"And when my usefulness runs out?" Ciela gets out. "What then?"

Ganondorf turns away. "We will find a place for you. My remaining male shadow has expressed interest in you. If he follows all orders like he should, I think I shall bequeath him to you." Ganondorf looks out the window by the table. "He is the shadow of your lover, I would think both parties would be satisfied."

"I would be honored, Master." Dark Linebeck says, nodding his head.

"I would rather die." The words tumble out of Ciela's mouth before she could shut up. She gives an angry stare at Dark Linebeck who smirks and winks back.

"Well, I can certainly arrange that." Bellum says in glee, clapping her hands together.

"Bellum!" Ganondorf snarls. "Silence!"

Bellum glares at Ganondorf with an angry pout, sulking on the table.

"Now, Ciela. Hold out your left arm." Ganondorf commands, turning back to the red head, holding out his own left hand.

Ciela steps away again. "No." She says, holding her left hand close to her.

"Give me, your hand." Ganondorf growls. "My patience is already thin."

"No!" Ciela repeats with more force. "Kill me if you will, at least I won't be a pawn in this ridiculousness." She draws up, eyes flashing. "They will come, and you will fall. It has happened throughout history and will happen again. No evil can remain forever. It may constantly rise up but sometime, somebody will rise up against the darkness and defeat it. And if I die tonight, may be by your hand or even my own." Ciela looks straight at Ganondorf. "So be it."

Silence falls before Bellum begins mockingly clapping. "Pretty speech." She says. "Kinda reminds me of the pathetic Captain's. If she hadn't made a time stop, he wouldn't even be here." She leans forward, a sadistic grin on her face. "I wonder how loud he can scream..."

Sudden anger rises in Ciela's chest, clouding her judgement. She snarls before lunging towards Bellum. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" She screeches.

Bellum grins before backhanding Ciela with her tentacle hair. The red-head cries out, crashing on the stone floor, sliding to land beside the window Ciela noted earlier, slightly crashing into a wooden step stool. She struggles to stand, using the stool to push herself upright. Her left arm throbbed and her elbows and knees stung from the skin having been ripped off.

"Bellum!" Ganondorf almost roars. "That is enough! Leave the Spirit alone!"

"She needed that." Bellum defends with a flat tone. "And she was becoming bothersome."

"Do not touch her again." Ganondorf commands, giving the human krakken a glare. He walks over to Ciela and forcibly yanks her left arm up to his.

A few moments of silence pass, as Ganondorf watches the back of Ciela's hand for the golden triforce to light up and whistle. Nothing happens.

"Blast!" Ganondorf says. "She doesn't have the triforce piece of courage." He drops Ciela to the floor, turning away in disgust. Ciela stumbles but remains upright. She takes a look out the window and sees a straight drop to waters below. Ciela looks back to the group by the table, all who had eyes on Ganondorf as he paced back and forth, muttering angrily. She edges over beside the stool and begins pushing it slightly towards the window, centimeters at a time.

"Since she does not have any use to us now, Shadow, you may have her." Ganondorf finally says, throwing his hand towards Dark Linebeck.

"Thank you, Master." Dark Linebeck says. He turns towards Ciela, who freezes, luckily having her foot beside her when Ganondorf started talking. He grins and licks his upper lip. Ciela shudders.

Bellum holds up a hand. "I have a better plan." She announces. Dark Linebeck looks at Bellum, a scowl on his face. Ciela takes this chance to continue nudging the stool.

"Do pray tell, Bellum." The Demon Wolf King snipes, beginning to groom himself. Bellum glares at him before sending out a tentacle to slap the wolf's backside. He yelps and jumps up growling. "Try that again, Squid!" He barks. "I dare you! You'll be on the floor so fast with your throat ripped out!"

"Pay attention to me then!" Bellum shoots back. She places a hand on her forehead, face closed in pain. "Honestly, dealing with you gives me a headache." She opens back her eyes and slides off the desk, beginning to sashay back and forth in front of the villains. "As I was saying."

"In my time sealed away, I had plenty of time to nitpick the Sailor's memories. He cares very much for the former spirit." She reclines back onto the desk, picking at her nails. "I wonder what he would do if he had to fight his love, forcing himself to make the choice between his beloved or the seas' life."

Ciela's blood runs cold and now shoves the stool against the wall, not caring about trying to stay silent.

"Hey!" Several voices ring out, but Ciela didn't stop to listen. She jumps onto the stool and propelled herself out the window, ignoring the terror coursing through her heart at her free fall into the water. She closes her eyes as she falls, focusing on one thought.

"_I love you, Linebeck_." She repeats in her head, until her body jerks.

Ciela's eyes fly open and she feels Bellum's tentacle around her. She looks up to see Bellum in squid form. A wave breaks over her foot before Bellum begins flying up towards the room where the others.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-**NOOOOOOOOO**!"Ciela shrieks, struggling to get free. She continues screaming, thrashing around in Bellum's grip like a madwoman.

When the duo reach the war room, Ciela feels more tentacles wrap around her body and Bellum latching onto her back. She struggles against the possession, trying hard to not let Bellum take over her.

Her skin was becoming cold and body sluggish as armor begins attaching itself to her. She falls to the floor, tears running down her face. Ciela lets out one last scream, flipping up her upper body to the ceiling, before the helmet materializes above her and crashes over her. Everything shuts down on Ciela.

In her subconscious mind, her body floats naked in a dark room. Chains slither from the darkness, clanking and clanging as they rose into the air. Ciela twists around, fear rising as her chest heaves. The chains froze for a moment before shooting forward and wrapping around Ciela's body. She cries out at the chains cold touch, so cold that it felt like her body was being burned. The chains stretch out her body, immobilizing her.

Her head droops in defeat as Bellum laughs...

...

In the cell room, Tetra was standing on the stone ledge, fists clenched at her sides. Prince Link sat behind her, leaning against the wall, eyes clenched.

They had woken from a fitful doze at the first faint sounds of clamor. They climbed out onto the ledge to hear better. When the last scream had cut off unexpectedly, Tetra had swore and stalked to the edge of the ledge, screaming at the top of her lungs obscenities towards the villains. She finally made herself horse and so is now standing by the ledge edge, breathing heavily.

Slowly, Tetra's fists unclenched and she looks up to the starry sky. "Goddesses, protect her soul in the Sacred Realm." She whispers. "Forgive her for her wrongs in this and her world, and let her have everlasting peace and life in your realm. Give her your forgiveness..."

Prince Link remains silent, unsure of what to say.

In the cell room, the door bangs open. "Royals!" Came the Wolf King's voice.

Both Tetra and Prince Link remains silent and unmoving.

"Royals, you can get off there by your free will or do we need to have the Shadow come up and fetch you?" Came Ganondorf's voice.

Tetra turns around and slides down to the cell floor, taking her time. Her sapphire blue eyes fume at Ganondorf as she stands there. She moves to the side when she hears Prince Link following. They stand there, silent and unmoving, staring at the two villains and Dark Linebeck standing slightly behind them.

"No more obscenities to throw at us? Just going to stand there and glare?" The Demon Wolf King says.

"My breath is not worth wasting it on you." Tetra says, her voice no louder than a whisper. "But I will ask one thing." She moves closer to the bars. "What did you do, with Ciela?"

"She was no longer useful to us as she was." Ganondorf calmly says, moving to stand in front of Tetra, looking down at her.

"So you killed her." Prince Link says.

The Demon Wolf King lets out a bark of laughter. "Kill her? What use would she have then?"

"Bellum has taken care of her." Ganondorf says. He raises one hand and snaps his fingers.

With sounds of clanking, Ciellum moves into the torch light. Tetra and Prince Link jerk back when Ciellum lifts her visior, showing Ciela's purple tinted face and pupil-less eyes. The armor hugs Ciela's body more, showing off her female form and is a sickly yellow gray color, with ochre yellow intricate lines swirling around her. The helmet had two horns shaped like two crude wings while a pair of pale white wings showed on the back, barely seen in the torch light. A wicked looking pirate cutlass hung by Ciellum's hip, having no sheath and gleaming in the light. Ciellum wore a pair of clawed gloves. On Ciellum's shoulders and legs were Bellum's eyes, showing the possession.

"Once Bellum has exhausted the former fairy's usefulness, or the former fairy surrenders her life force to Bellum, she or her body if the latter happens, will be disposed of." Ganondorf continues, grinning at the Prince and Queen.

If looks could kill, all four of the villains in the room would have dust in the ground if judging by the angry blaze in Tetra's eyes. She began to throw herself towards the bars, but is stopped by Prince Link.

"Let. Me. Go!" Tetra orders/screams, her throat screaming at her in pain. Red clouds Tetra's vision. "I wanna kill them! I'm going to kill them!" She screams angrily at the villains. "You bastards! You are all bastards! I'll kill you for what you have done to Ciela!"

Prince Link felt rage in his heart as well, but he had to concentrate on keeping Tetra from hurting herself by charging at the bars or by one of the villains attacking her.

"Be glad that your own self is not as expendable as the former fairy's." The Demon Wolf growls. "Believe us, if we did not need your pieces, you would have found yourself dead _or worse_ in the beat of a fairy's wing."

"As fun as it would be to stand here and torment you, we do have a tight schedule to keep to." Ganondorf says, turning his back on the prisoners. "We have a wind mage to resurrect."

Tetra snarls at the retreating backs before pushing her voice to it's very limits. "Ciela! If you can hear me, don't give up! You were the damn Spirit of Courage. You can brave this! Do not give up! You will live, Linebeck will save you, just stay strong and brave!"

Ciela's head shoots up in her mind as Tetra's words register. She breathes in and out before concentrating on the yellow glow around her body, which she is certain is residue of her spirit power.

Tetra stares at the retreating backs when two words are spoken, no louder than a whisper and sounding extremely forced.

"_I...Will..." _

The door slams shut, extinguishing the torch, plunging Tetra and Prince Link into black.

In the darkness, Tetra feels herself grinning widely.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Here we are after three hard days of walking, we finally make it to Castle Town!" Ruby exclaims.

"It hasn't changed much, has it Link?" Aryll asks, looking at her big brother.

"Nothing really changes all that much in this Kingdom except the people." Beck admits, beside Ruby. True to Ruby's word, he was the exact copy of Linebeck. But there were a few differences. For one, his light brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that rested on his neck. Two, due to him being a sword making and master, he had more definable muscles. Beck's outfit also was different. He wore a loose white shirt that tucked into a pair of dark brown breeches. To finish off his outfit, he wore the traditional brown boots.

"Excluding a few of course!" Linebeck smirks on the other side of Ruby.

"Like me, you and Link?" Jolene says.

"Yup!" Came her answer.

"Come on guys, the sun is about to set. Let gets to the castle before it closes." Ruby says, taking Beck's hand and drags him forward.

The group laughs and follows the couple.

They were all just talking among themselves when they hear a voice. "Yoo-Hoo! Beck! I knew you would come back!"

Beck pales. "Why now?" He whimpers.

"Well, it seems that Jolene the sixth will be paying us a visit." Ruby grumbles.

A tan girl steps out of the shadows of a building. She looked exactly like her grandmother. "Beck! Have you come to check out the new course? I'll help you along." Jolene the sixth purrs, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry, Jelly. Beck and I won't be going through the new course today. We have more pressing matters." Ruby sneers.

"Oh, you're here. Why are you here?" Jolene the sixth grimaces. "And I told you to always call me Jolene the sixth!" Jolene the sixth's eyes flashes.

Ruby suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Uh, let's see. It's public area, Jelly?" She says in a 'duh' tone.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME JELLY!" Jolene the sixth screeches, pulling out her sword. Ruby smiles at her, daring Jolene the sixth to attack her.

"We have a world to save in the morning, so we'll be going now." Beck says, grabbing Ruby's arm and dragging her away from the tanned girl.

"Bye Beck!" Jolene calls, waving to the group, her anger disappearing. She didn't even notice Linebeck of her own six times great grandmother. She only had eyes for Beck.

Ruby shouts in anger. "Goddesses, I hate that little-" Her next words made Beck cry, "Ruby!"

"Sorry Beck, But that's how she is!" Ruby rants. "She thinks that since you played together as kids, she thinks she has dibs on you!"

Beck kisses her on the cheek. "Don't worry. Nobody has dibs on you but me, And believe me, I won't let separate us."

Ruby smiles at him, but Linebeck thought it looked a little forced. "_She hasn't told him yet._" He thinks, looking at the two people in love. "_Hopefully she'll tell him soon. Nothing good can come from holding secrets._"

The 6 people continue towards the castle gates. Night had fallen and the stars were coming out. They were walking past the dungeon entrance when it happen.

Ruby had stopped and looked at the doorway, her face dark. Beck looks at her, worried. She looks at him and whispers something to him, giving him a reassuring smile. She looks back at the doorway again and mouths something that looked like, "_I'm sorry._" Beck puts a hand on her shoulder and leads her away. Ruby puts her head onto her shoulder, needing his comfort.

Finally the group makes it to the castle.

"Ah! Lady Ruby! So nice to see you back from your trip!" An old lady exclaims, giving the Girl Hero a huge smile, when they enter the private rooms. "Where you able to accomplish what you set out to find? And where is my son?"

"Queen Zelda, There was a problem that forced my personal quest to be put on hold. Prince Link had been captured by forces of the Wolf King. Apparently, he was able to come back by a man of the name Ganondorf. Myself, Beck, and 4 others have been chosen to take up this quest, for not only Ganondorf and the Wolf King were resurrected, Ganondorf also brought a creature by the name of Bellum to life as well." Ruby reports, in a no-nonsense voice.

"What?" Queen Zelda gasps out. Link and Aryll try their best to not goggle at the woman who was Link's granddaughter. "My son was captured again?"

"I'm afraid so Milady." Ruby says. "We have come to retrieve the wolf sword then return to where Prince Link, and two others are being held."

"You mentioned that 4 others have been chosen? What do you mean by this? And who are these people?" Queen Zelda asks, sitting down in a chair.

"With each Villain, there are two people fighting that person. Two of our enemies are from the past, as hard is that is to realize. These 4 are from the past as well. Link, Hero of the Winds and his sister, Aryll are to fight Ganondorf." Ruby announced . Link and Aryll step forward and bow to the Queen. "And Linebeck the First and Jolene the First are to fight Bellum." Linebeck and Jolene follow Link's example and bow before the Queen. "This all has to deal with a prophecy, of course." Ruby rolls her eyes, losing her composure.

Queen Zelda sputters. "Hero of the Winds? As in my Grandfather who married my Grandmother Tetra?" Ruby only nods. Queen Zelda takes a deep breath, regaining her regal composure. "Well, this a lot to take in but I expect you to explain things in full once you return with my son, Lady Ruby. I shall have my servants prepare a suitable dinner and breakfast before you head to the Wolf Temple." Queen Zelda orders. "I bid you goodnight Lady Ruby." The Queen gracefully stands up from her seat and exits the room.

"Ruby." Beck begins, his voice cold. "What was this about a Prophecy?"

"Beck, I-" Ruby begins then stops unable to explain herself. "We need to have this talk in private."

"Your chambers then?" Beck says, his arms crossed, his expression angry. Ruby walks out of the room, with Beck following her.

The remaining four look at each other, their expressions worried.

"Why don't we find the Dining Hall?" Aryll asks.

"That's a good idea." Link says. "And the Castle hasn't changed at all so we should be able to find it okay."

"That's good." Jolene says, "Lead on, Link."

"Link. I thought you knew where the Dining Hall was?" Aryll pants, a half-hour later.

"I thought I did but they must have changed the castle!" Link said, panicked.

"I'm going to kill you, Link." Linebeck growls.

"Look, the area Ruby lead us through was familiar." Link cries. "It's not my fault they changed where the Dining Hall was!"

"Guys, Please don't fight." A soft voice says. "I've had enough fighting."

They turn and see Ruby standing there, her eyes red. "Please."

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Aryll asks, walking towards the distraught woman.

"I'm fine. Follow me. I'll lead you to the Dining Hall." Ruby says in a formal voice, turning on her heel and begins walking away. Everyone glances at each other then follow Ruby.

"Ruby..." Linebeck begins.

"I said, I fine!" Ruby snapped, turning around to face him.

"No you're not." Linebeck objected. "Something happen between you and Beck."

Ruby looks away. "I'm. Fine." She spats.

Linebeck huffs then opens a nearby door. It was empty. He gently grabs Ruby by her arm and leads her inside. "You all stay out here." He orders everyone, then closes the door.

"I said, I'm fine! Why did you drag me into here?" Ruby protests, stalking to the middle of the empty room.

"Because if you were fine, you wouldn't have been crying." Linebeck states. "Now what happened?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"I told Beck what the prophecy said, he blew up at me for keeping it a secret from him, especially the part where one of us was going to die and he stalked from the room." Ruby says, her back towards Linebeck.

"He wouldn't have stalked from the room after that. What else did you say?" Linebeck asks. "Or him." He added.

"I told him that I didn't want him to worry that one of us might not make it out. He had said that he would have wanted to know this immediately so that he could have spent every second with me." Ruby takes a shaky breath. She was on the verge of tears again. "I had remained silent so he continued. He had said that I was acting like I didn't really" She begins crying again. "Like I really didn't love him. I don't even know how he came to that conclusion! I just didn't want him to do something stupid like trying to protect me and end up getting himself killed!"

Linebeck was confused. He has zero experience with crying girls. He stood there awkwardly as Ruby sobbed. Suddenly he felt something attach itself to his middle. He looks down and sees Ruby. He freezes then wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay." He whispers to her.

"I don't want to lose him, Dad." Ruby sobs. She wasn't using it as a nick-name, she really thought of him as her father right now.

"You won't. I'm his Grandfather. I'll talk some sense into him. Don't worry." Linebeck soothes. "You won't lose him."

Ruby sniffs then looks at him. "Sorry about that." Ruby croaked. "Didn't mean to lose it like that."

"It's okay, Ruby." Linebeck says, wiping away her tears and smiles at her, putting his hands onto her shoulders. "You made me feel like an actual dad."

Ruby laughs. "I'm nineteen! I can't make someone feel like a parent!" She says.

"Come on, wolf-girl. We need to be at dinner." Linebeck says. "Come on." He opens the door and Ruby walks out.

Everyone looks up at the door opening. Relief spreads across their faces as they see that the young woman was calmer than before.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the dining rooms." Ruby looks at Link. "It's been 200 years since this castle has been built. You really think it wouldn't have changed?"

"The path you had took had looked familiar so I thought..." Link trails off and Ruby laughs.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Ruby says, waving her hand at Link.

Linebeck was headed towards the sleeping chamber he was occupying when he spotted Beck. His eyes narrow and he alters his course, heading towards his grandson.

"Linebeck the Sixth!" He barks. "_Man, that was weird._" He briefly thinks. Beck's head whirls towards him. Linebeck made a "come here" motion with his index finger.

"Yes?" Beck asks, glaring at Linebeck.

"We are going to have a talk." Linebeck informed, and points Beck into an empty sleeping room. Beck raises an eyebrow. Linebeck continues. "It concerns Ruby and your fight with her earlier and we will talk about this even if I have to drag you into that room."

Beck says nothing and stalks into the room. "How long will this take?" He asks, standing in the middle of the room.

"It take as long as it will have to, boy!" Linebeck growls, furious. Beck seemed taken aback by the reaction. "Now listen to me. I don't know why you decided that Ruby withheld that information only because she didn't love you but you were solely mistaken. She only kept that from you because she thought you might do something stupid and end up being the one dying."

"Ruby was only trying to protect you because she is absolutely terrified of losing you! Now she thinks that she'll lose you because she tried to protect you!" Linebeck snarls. "I don't know where you got your ideas but I think you should try to learn all of the truth before you leave your Fiancee` alone with the idea that she might have just ruin their relationship!" Linebeck takes a deep breath. "Now, I want to know how you came to think that Ruby didn't love you." Linebeck leans against the wall his arms crossed.

Beck seemed to be at a loss for words. "I was just angry and upset that she didn't tell me this four days ago when she arrived. If one of us was chosen to be the one to die, I just don't know what I would do with out her or vice versa." Beck finally admits.

Linebeck walks in front of him. "Then go to her and apologize. I think she would be really glad for that." Linebeck walks out of his room and to his room.

Linebeck was laying in bed when he heard footsteps walk past. Due to his insomia, he wasn't able to get a full night sleep, he only dozed. But for the rest of the night, he didn't hear Beck's returning footsteps.

Dear. Goddesses... this took so long to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter immensely and please let me know what you think of Beck and Jolene the sixth. And I know I made Beck a jerk to Ruby but that's how I made him react to information that was important. And remember, he's from the Linebeck line.

~8 Navy Roses

Side note: This was 6 pages on word and over 2200 thousand words. My longest chapter yet.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_It's funny really. That your whole future could change. With a single stab of a sword..._

_I never thought it could end this way. I always wanted to just drift peacefully off in my sleep, surrounded by loved ones. The love of my life waiting for me or holding my hand._

_I guess I'll be waiting now._

_The sword disappears and I fall to the ground. I hear a cruel laugh echo in the caverns. I cry out in pain and black out._

_Voices...I'm hearing voices... they're calling my name, sobbing nearby. Everything seems muffled. I force open my eyes to see the blurry outline of my love. Droplets hit my face. Tears. I think I'm crying too. I really can't feel anything other than the stab wound on my chest._

_The world is growing darker. I remember telling my love not to cry. I'll still be with you all._

_The pain starts to disappear. I suck in one last raspy breath and then..._

_I'm gone._

…

Wanted to try this out, see what people would think of it. Really have no way of going with the wolf temple. (AKA. No inspiration) And yes, this is the person dying.

~8 Navy Roses


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Da-Da daaaa!" Ruby exclaims, throwing her arms out in the Ta-da position. "The wolf temple!"

"It's pretty big. How many floors?" Link asks.

"About 30. Five floors for each dungeon I had to go to turn everyone back to normal." Ruby says, beginning to walk towards the temple. Beck was next to her, holding her hand.

"Then why did you complain when I told you the Ocean King Temple had 13 floors?" Link exclaims.

"I don't like long temples. My max for number of temple floors is 7." Ruby says.

"Then I'm confused." Jolene puts in. "The wolf Temple is 30 floors."

"Well, it's not like I can say, "oh this temple has to many floors. I'm just going to quit here and hope the wolf king will spontaneously combust.' And each dungeon was a spate set of 5 floors." Ruby says, rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like the Ocean King's temple." Link says, frowning.

"But unlike the King's temple, I had a door that would unlock to a portal- you know what? You'll see what I mean when we get there." Ruby says, waving a hand at Link.

"It's almost over." Ayrll realizes.

"What is?" Linebeck asks.

"Our quest. We only have Ruby's temple to go through then defeat the major Villains. Then it's done." Aryll explains.

"You're right. And I guess that Prince Link, Ru and Myself will be coming back to this time period." Beck says.

"We'll miss you guys." Jolene says. "Never thought I'd be saying that to a Linebeck."

"Hey!"

"And us as well." Ruby quickly puts in, then frowns. "I wonder if we will be able to remember this."

"I'd hope so. I won't want to wonder what I had been doing for the past month and why I can't remember it." Catrain says, laughing.

Linebeck and Link pale. "A month?" Linebeck repeats. "It's been a month?"

"Almost a month." Catrain confirms. "Why-ohhhh." Her green wings droop some. "I'm sorry. I tend to blurt things without thinking."

"Tetra, Ciela, and Prince Link's been trapped for over a month." Link gulped. "What they must be going through."

A silence fell over the once merry group as they continued walking.

"Well, if Ciela and Tetra anything like what these two have been telling me, then I bet, they're giving their jailers Hell right now!" Ruby exclaims, letting go of Beck's hand to emphasise points.

"And Prince Link is definitely giving the Hell." Beck chimes in.

"Yeah! And I bet they been plotting on ways to escape or have already tried to escape." Ruby continues. "And Tetra and Ciela are probably thinking on how to greet these two over here." She grins slyly at Link and Linebeck, who blush.

"So don't worry! A month in captivity is no skin off their backs! They'll be fine." Ruby finishes, confident.

"You're right!" Link says. "Tetra's been in worse scraps."

"And Ciela is one not to just lay down and be a pawn." Linebeck stated.

"Right!" Ruby says. Then sprints for the castle. "Come on!" She calls over her shoulder.

"No fair! You have wolf powers!" Aryll calls after her, running.

"To bad suckers!" came Ruby's distant reply.

Linebeck laughs as the rest of the group chases after Ruby. But he couldn't shake the felling something was wrong with Ciela. Something bad had happened to her. And Linebeck couldn't figure out why.

...

"Interesting way of traveling through out the temple." Link muses. "So you're able to travel to each part of the temple by a portal?"

"Yup!" Ruby says, nodding rapidly. Beck takes hold of her head.

"I have told many times before, Ru. You are going to give yourself brain damage if you continue to do that." Beck says.

"Anyway." Ruby says, rolling her eyes and squirms out of Beck's hands. "Each portal is a different color for each temple. For example, a purple-black is for the spirit temple."

"Interesting. So what one do we go to first?" Aryll asks.

Just then, all of the portals go out except for the green portal. Everyone blinks.

"Well that solves that dilemma." Jolene says.

Ruby walks in, floats up, and disappears, closely followed by Beck.

When Ruby straightens, she feels Beck's arms wrap around her waist. She turns around and softly kisses Beck on his lips.

"We have a few more minutes until the rest of the group will come." Beck whispers in her ear.

"Perfect." Ruby purrs.

By the time everyone was in the little entrance area, they were all staring at the engaged couple steadily making out.

"Ahem." Aryll coughs.

"Allow me Aryll." Linebeck smirks. He walks over and quickly grabs Ruby and Beck's collars and drags them away from each other.

"Plenty of time for that later." He reminded to the blushing Ruby and Beck.

"I am so mortified" Ruby moans.

"Think how I fell being dragged away by my 4 times great grandfather." Beck mumbled.

"Mumbler!" Linebeck calls. "Now will you two come on! This is supposed to be your temple, anyway!"

"Coming!" They chorus together and hurry out of the room.

…..

"30 freaking floors." Jolene gasps.

"Unlimited monsters." Aryll says, nursing a cut on her arm.

"I do really think it was all that bad." Catrain muses, bobbing by an exhausted Ruby.

"That's because you're a fairy and is able to fly above the enemy when needed." Beck snapped.

"Whatever." Catrain replies. "Just because you can't fly, doesn't mean that that's the only way to take a break from monsters."

"Now just wait one moment you little piece of green light!" Beck storms.

He's interrupted by laughter from Link and Linebeck.

"Now who does that remind you of?" Link mock-wonders.

"I really can't be sure but I knew it had something to do with the fairies." Linebeck replies.

"What are you talking- oh, haha very funny." Beck says. "You're basically comparing me to Grandpa and Grandma."

Ruby chuckles, then stops and grabs Catrain by the wings.

"Ow, ow, ow! Wings are off-limits remember?" Catrain protests.

"Remember Catrain. Beck is _mine."_ She told the green fairy darkly then lets go of her.

"Dude, I know!" Catrain says, flying above Ruby's reach. "He's not my type anyway."

"Good. Because I will find you and rip your wings off and into tini-tiny pieces." Ruby threatens. Catrain stares at her in mock horror. Ruby snorts then doubles over laughing. "We are such good friends." She says, wiping her eyes.

"Wait that was fake?" Aryll asks. "I seriously thought you were threatening her."

"Nah, Catrain and I are such good friends that we know when we're being weird to when we're being dead-serious." Ruby explains.

"After learning that bit of information why don't we head to the boss room." Link said, pointing to the door.

"I wonder what kind of boss we'll have this time?" Aryll wonders.

"The bosses have been pretty random so I have no idea." Jolene shrugs.

They walk into a small room. A gray portal shimmered in the middle.

"That's... a disappointment." Link says, bluntly.

"I think it transports us to the boss's battle room." Linebeck muses, examining the portal in his usual pondering pose.

"Well, only one way to find out." Ruby says, then walks straight into the portal.

Beck faceplams.' "Ruby..." He mutters, the follows her.

Once the whole group makes it to the _real _boss chamber, they noticed the sound of wind whistling through the air.

"We're on top of the temple." Ruby realizes. "I always wondered what was up here."

Before anyone could reply, a muffled crash is heard. Then, a silver streak flies up into the air and crashes onto the battlefield.

A great silver dragon stares at them then roars into the sky, dark gray fire emitting from it's mouth, it's tail swishing around the ground

The dragon takes off while the group stares at the scaled beast.

"A FREAKING DRAGON?" Ruby shrieks.

"Go for the wings!" Link calls. "Arrows at the ready!"

"Alright big bro!" Aryll calls over the roar of the dragon.

She knocks an arrow and lets it fly as the dragon swoops over head. It passes cleanly through and the dragons flying speed slows.

"More!" Jolene calls.

"I can't do this on my own!" Aryll yells back.

"Anyone else here- AUGH!" Beck was interrupted when the dragon swooped close to the ground and swung out it's tail to slice open Beck's leg.

"Beck!" Ruby roared. She turns to the dragon. "BIG MISTAKE!" she snarls.

Another roar from the dragon and it falls to the ground with an earth-shaking crash. Aryll had manged to seriously wound it's one wing.

Ruby races over and slashes at the silver dragon, absolute furious.

"You! Will! Never! Touch! Him! Again!" She spits, emphasising each word with a slash from her sword.

The dragon roars in pain and swipes it's claws into Ruby, slicing open her arm. She screams in pain and backs away, towards Beck. She stands over him, holding her sword in her wounded arm while clutching at it with the other. A feral look is in her eyes. She growls low when the dragon looks at them, smoking rising from it's nostrils.

White blood runs down the face off the dragon. One eye was closed, a white pulpy mess. It studies the girl hero with it's head cocked. It seems to decide that trying to attack Ruby and Beck would be a mistake, if it's now ruined eye is any indication.

It huffs and turns it's gaze to easier prey. It finds Link and Aryll racing towards it. It opens it's mouth as if to torch the siblings.

But instead, it finds cold steel in it's top part mouth while having it's throat slit by Aryll.

They skitter backwards as the dragon trashes around in blind pain. It staggers towards the edge and falls off the side. It's heard bellowing in pain before it was cut off when the beast hit the ground. A blue portal appears in the middle of the area.

Ruby sheaths her sword then helps Beck up with her good arm and they walk over to the rest of the group.

"Linebeck, take Beck for me please. I need to grab the Wolf Sword." Ruby explain. Linebeck shakes his head.

"We need to bandaged your arm first. You might have not noticed but it's bleeding pretty badly." Linebeck orders.

Ruby nods "You're right." She looks at Aryll. "Can I borrow your dagger?"

Aryll hands it over and takes Beck from Ruby. Ruby takes the dagger with her good arm and slices off the ruin sleeve. It drops to the ground.

Linebeck quickly bandages her arm and Ruby races to grab her sword, after quickly giving Aryll back her dagger. Like the others, it was just lying on the pedestal, just waiting to be picked up by it's wielder.

Ruby sighs as she picks it up. "_I hope this is the last time I have to use this goddesses forsaken sword!" _She thinks.

Ruby jogs back out and takes Beck again.

"Let's head out, everyone." Jolene calls. "We have a five day journey back to the Trading/sword Post to reach the ship." She walks into the blue portal.

"Come on Beck." Ruby mummers. She and Beck disappear into the portal, followed by Linebeck. Link and Aryll were left behind. Aryll sniffs.

"What wrong, sis?" Link asks, his big brother instincts kicking in.

"I just hate all this killing! I don't know how you could have handled it, Link." Aryll confesses, tears shining in her eyes.

"That's because I had a wonderful Grandmother, an amazing wife and the most toughest little sister I have." Link jokes, gently punching Aryll's shoulder.

"I'm you only sister." Aryll reminds.

"Exactly. Me, Grandma, and Tetra will always be there for you. We're your family." Link says.

"What's Linebeck? He's part of the family too." Aryll asked.

"He's your crazy Uncle." Link decides after a short silence.

….

Wow... It's been a year since I first posted my very first (though not very good) Chapter of Is It Really You? By then, I thought this was only going to be a two or three chapter story. And Now look at it! It's almost going to be 30 chapters long! And I'm glad. Speaking of Chapters, I'm re-doing the first three. Chapter one has Already been posted. Chapter 2 is almost completed and chapter 3 is complete in my notebook.

Another thing. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU ICEARROWS 1200! You have stuck with me this last year, waited long times for chapters, helped me sometimes (even though some of them was unknowly). You have been the Best reviewer a girl could ask for. I don't know how to put in words how much I'm thankful for you being my sole reviewer. Without Icearrows, I don't think IIRY? would be celebrating it's first anniversary. You have been a tremendous help to me. You are GIVE ICEARROWS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONE!

Anything else... nope! That about sums it up. OH, Guys and Gals, my pole is still up for who you think is going to die. For some reason it was in the category for it to not show up. But that has been fixed so that's all good.

I'll see you in the next chapter!

~8 Navy Roses


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Wind blew over the stormy gray waters, whitecaps crashing against the S.S. Linebeck. The sky was dark and blue lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating the building to the silent heroes. Each one of them stared at the temple with deep dislike. Linebeck leaned against the ship's wall, the Phantom Sword on his back. Link stood next to him, the Master Sword resting on a crate beside Aryll who was sitting on one of the crates outside. She was counting her arrows making sure she had enough. Jolene stood by the hull of the ship, her arms crossed. Beck was sitting on a different crate, Ruby leaning against him with her legs crossed on the crate, the Wolf Sword resting on her legs. Catrain was on her head.

"Soon, this will be over."Jolene says, breaking the silence.

"And we will return to our respective lives."Catrain says.

"Except for one..."Ruby trails off, biting her lip. Beck reaches over and takes her hand.

Silence falls over the group again. Link sighs and reaches for the Master Sword.

"YEOW!"He yells when the sword gives him a large shock.

"What's your problem?"Ruby says, looking at Link, her eyebrow raised.

"It just shocked me!"Link exclaims, holding his hand.

Ruby frowns. "Let me see it."She asks, unfolding her legs and slides off the crate, setting the Wolf Sword to the side. She touches the sword and receives a shock as well. Ruby yelps in pain and jumps back.

"That's positively strange."She muses, shaking her hand.

"Let me try Big Bro."Aryll says, setting her arrows and bow to the side. She firmly grasps the hilt. No shock. Aryll frowns as she twists the sword side-to-side. "That is weird."

"Aryll... what if you're supposed to be the hero?"Link slowly says.

"But the prophecy said that the hero who wields the Master Sword would be the Hero of _Winds?"_ Aryll says.

"Prophecies aren't always followed right to the letter."Ruby pointed out, sitting back on the crate "Mine said that I would leave at the end of my quest and never come back to the land of Hyrule again. That part was wrong."

Linebeck sits up from the wall. "Then maybe another part of the prophecy will be wrong."

"But there will be Sacrifices, one will fall."Ruby recites, nodding.

"You think so? Somebody won't be ripped away from family and friends?"Jolene says, walking towards the rest of the group.

"It might happen."Beck says, squeezing Ruby's hand. Ruby sends a reassuring smile to him.

"That would be wonderful!"Aryll squeals, clapping her hands together.

"But remember, there is still a chance of somebody dying."Ruby warns.

Aryll nods, her smile dimming a bit.

Ruby sighs and looks back at the building, her raven black hair whipping in the wind. "We've waited long enough. It's time to head in."Again she unfolds her legs and jumps off the crate. She attaches the Wolf Sword to her left hip.

Linebeck nods. Aryll bits her lips as she looks at the Master Sword still in her hands.

Link walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. He gives her a big brother smile. "Don't worry Aryll. You'll be fine as a Hero."Aryll gives a shaky smile back and attaches the sword to her right hip. Link grabs the arrows, attaching the arrows to his back.

Once off the ship, the group unknowingly falls into a formation. Aryll, Linebeck and Ruby lined up in the front while Link, Jolene, and Beck lined up behind them.

Unanimously, Ruby, Aryll and Linebeck draw their swords, determination in their eyes.

…

"Fools"Ciellum says, a smirk on her face. "The plan has already been carried out. It seems there was just enough courage in Ciela to satisfy the stone."Ciellum turns to face the door where her fellow villains headed out to wait for the hero's.

"Idiots."She mutters. "They never figured out that it's really me in control. Who was it that suggested freeing Vaati from the stone? Me. And who really freed Ganondorf? Me."Ciellum rolls her eyes. "And since I 'neglected'to tell them that Vaati is free, they will die."Ciellum laughs, her peals of laughter echoing throughout the chamber. A male voice joins in as well.

Vaati steps from the shadows, a smirk on his face. "So love, what will we do with our child's spirit once we take over the world?"He holds up a glass ball with purple-black smoke inside.

"Well since child birth is such a drag, I was thinking that we could put it into one of the heroines'body so she can slowly take it over."Ciellum says, one of her tentacles reaching over and caresses the glass globe.

"And if the heroes do win? What shall we do?"Vaati says, walking over to Ciellum.

"Already have that part planned out."Ciellum says. One of the tentacle's unhooks a black dagger with a white stone in the middle. "I'm going to place Eris's spirit into a dagger that I will kill one of the heroines with. They already expect one of them to fall so I'm just for-filling part of the prophecy."Ciellum's tentacle looks outside again. "That fool of a sailor is holding the Phantom Sword. Ha! That thing only seals me away for a year or so. So I will return for Eris and you."Ciellum replaces the dagger.

"Aren't you worried that the Hylian will overhear our plans?"Vaati asks, raising an eyebrow at Ciellum.

Ciellum laughs again. "She's completely taken care of. I only let her hear and see what I want her to. She will hear nothing of our plan."

Vaati nods then walks to the window, just in time to see the heroes enter the temple.

Vaati sighs in a mocking way. "Why must heroes meddle in our plans? When will they learn that it's just easier to let us take over."

"Don't know, amoris. It's one of those things that only the Goddesses know." Ciellum says. "But I must be off before my _colleagues_ get suspicious."

Vaati takes one of the tentacles and kisses it. "A kiss for good luck, love." Ciellum vanishes.

Vaati stares out into the twilight. "Soon, I shall rule these lands with my queen and princess by my side." Vaati declares, leaning onto the stone window. "Soon."

…

Whoo! I'm back with another chapter! sorry it took me so long to write, I just couldn't figure out how to start it. I once tried doing a switching thing where it would switch from the heroes to the villains point of view. Then tried having a fun chapter. didn't work out. Then I tried having different POV's for each main character. Scrapped that Idea as well. I re-started this chapter so many times.

FYI Amoris is love in Latin.

~8 Navy Roses.

PS Happy 11.11.11.!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Link. I don't think I'm ready for this." Aryll whispers, her shoulders visibly shaking.

"Aryll." Link begins. He kneels in front of her, a hand on her shoulder. "You're one of the bravest girls I ever met. You managed to stay in the Forsaken Fortress for months on end and was able to keep your perky personality. You can defeat Ganondorf. I know you can."

Aryll blinks her big blue eyes at her older brother then gives a big grin. "Okay Big Brother! I will!"

"That's my little sis." Link chuckles, ruffling Aryll's hair. "Come on, we have a dork to defeat."

Aryll giggles. "He is kinda a dork." Her hand tightens on the Master Sword.

"Remember the basic moves Orca taught you?" Link says.

Aryll rolls her eyes and nods. Link chuckles again. "Just making sure, Sis." He shrugs off his shield. "You're gonna be needing this." Aryll nods and attaches the shield to her left arm. She moves it around a bit to make sure it would stay on.

"Alright. I'm ready." She says.

They turn towards the large ornate door. It showed a giant man wielding twin swords facing off to a small teenage girl painted green wielding a glowing sword. A man stood behind the giant man holding a bow with a glowing arrow notched. He was also painted green.

"Why..does... he..." Aryll trails off, her head cocked in confusion.

"Villains do the strangest things." Link simply says. "Come on." He gestures to the door.

Aryll bits her lip and slowly approaches the door. Link follows behind her, drawing a light arrow from his quiver and notching it in the bow. Aryll reaches up to push on the door but before she could they open, letting out a loud screech as they scrap against the floor.

Aryll looks at her brother and he nods. She turns back around, biting her lip, as she walks into the room. She raises up the Master sword and takes a big breath.

The room was circular and had several windows letting in the sea air. Link's and Aryll's hair ruffles slightly in the wind.

She looks around the room and gasps. "Link! Look up! There's Tetra!"

Tetra was enclosed in a light green diamond. Her wedding dress had been restored to perfection with touches of her Princess Zelda ego. The diamond gave Tetra's white dress a soft, early-morning green glow to her dress. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed Aryll was holding the Master Sword.

"Aryll...Link... How kind of you to join us." A voice croons from the dark. Aryll shivers. She heard that voice many times in her cell. And even more in her darkest dreams.

Ganondorf moves into the dim light. He still wore the robes from last time and his twins swords hang loosely in his hands. A garish scar runs across his forehead. A hideous reminder of the last time Ganondorf crossed swords with Link.

"Ganon." Link mummers.

"I remember the first time I met you, Aryll." Ganondorf continues on, ignoring Link. "You were just a young girl of 8 years of age. Hair was braided in pigtails. And a flower dress. You still have that spark of young brashness in your eyes that is so similar to your brother's here." Ganondorf gestures to Link with one of his swords.

"I'm actually surprised you are the one wielding the Blade of Evil's bane. I saw the prophecy along with Bellum and the Wolf King. It said the Hero of the Winds would be the holder." Ganondorf muses.

"Prophecy's are not followed right down to the letter." Aryll says.

"True, true." Ganondorf muses.

"What do you plan to do? Why kidnap Tetra, Prince Link, and Ciela?" Link asks.

"Well, it wouldn't be proper courtesy to not tell you before I kill you." Ganondorf admits.

The room falls silent. Tetra stares at the scene unfolding underneath her.

"Well?" Aryll prods.

"Impatient are we? Very well." Ganondorf says, letting out a sigh. "Me and my allies plan to use the powers of the triforce and the royal power with the Prince to raise another old enemy of yours Link. He goes by the name of Vaati. A wind sorcerer."

"The name means nothing to me." Link says, his eyes narrowing.

"Not you exactly, but one of your ancestors. The Hero of the 4 Swords." Ganondorf continues.

"By why Ciela? What use was she to you? She had given up her powers." Aryll said.

"I mislook over that particular detail. In my glee of having one of my supposed players in my game come to me, ridding the need to have Bellum travel to the Ocean's King world to kidnap to former fairy, I forgot that she wouldn't have powers in order to come here. Once this fact was realized I ordered my remaining Darks to bring her to our main room. There we discovered that she had not one drop of the sacred courage in her, ridding her of her only thing keeping her from harm." Ganondorf explains.

"What have you done with Ciela?" Aryll grits out, her anger rising.

Ganondorf turns his back to them, ignoring Aryll's question.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CIELA!" Aryll screams, raising the sword to point at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf turns his head sideways, grinning. "She was... properly disposed of." Ganondorf's grin grows even wider.

Aryll eyes widen in shock. Her anger boils to a peak. She yells and rushes at Ganondorf.

He easily parries the attack and swipes at Aryll's back. She rolls, the deadly sword rushing over head. Aryll crouches, her eyes analyzing Ganondorf. She rushes at Ganondorf again and sideswipes at him. He crosses his sword, barring her attack and then pushes her away. She softly hisses in annoyance.

"Link! I could use some help right now!" Aryll cries, never wavering her gaze from the dark man.

"Just fend him off a few more moments Aryll!" Link says, trying to get behind Ganondorf to shoot an arrow.

Aryll huffs and shakes her head, clearing thoughts. She softly walks to the side. Ganondorf mirror her movements, his robes swishing against the floor. Link swallows, eyes flickering between Aryll and Ganondorf.

Aryll rushes forwards once more. She tries a vertical slice then parry when Ganondorf retaliates. She turns on her heel, swinging the Master Sword in horizontal slice. She manages to slice open his arm. Ganondorf growls.

Link shoots an arrow. Ganondorf leaps over it then rushes towards Aryll. She rolls out of the way and swings the Master Sword at Ganondorf's exposed back with the flat of her blade. Momentarily stunned, Ganondorf was unable to jump the next arrow Link launched. Yellow light crackles over the Evil King's body. Aryll saw her chance an she slashed multiple times at Ganondorf's front.

Ganondorf snarls in rage and whacks Aryll away. She slides against the ground, coming to a stop a few feet away from Link. She grits her teeth and stands, showing the skin where the floor scratched her.

Ganondorf slowly strides towards Aryll. She runs forward and jumps at Ganondorf. He blocks the blow and slashes his sword at her feet. Aryll jumps and swings her sword again. Link runs behind Ganondorf again and let's a light arrow fly. It strikes true and again, Aryll runs forward to attack Ganondorf's front.

This time when Ganondorf tried to swat Aryll away again, she jumps the attack. She runs a Ganondorf, swinging her sword up. Ganondorf makes a X with his swords to block Aryll's move. He grins at her until Aryll uses her shield to bash him in the face.

Ganondorf staggers back and receives another arrow in his back courtesy of Link. He freezes and Aryll rushes forward to attack the dark man.

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf bellows. His arm blurs as he smacks Aryll away again. He leaps over to Link.

Link only had enough time to widen his eyes before Ganondorf brings the hilts of his swords down on Link's head. Link falls to the side, knocked out from the blow.

Aryll had manage to stand up just in time to see her brother slump to the side. "BIG BROTHER!" She screams. Her eyes narrow at Ganondorf when he turns around grinning like a madman. Her body was at it's limits but the anger of Ganondorf hurting her big brother sent strength into her body.

"_Now _I'm pissed off!" She says. She runs at Ganondorf and begins a relentless flurry of attackers. Ganondorf meets every blow. He was surprised at the ferocity of the young woman's attacks. Never before had he met a girl so angry.

Aryll swings her sword again and again, rolling and parrying when needed. Slowly she began wearing down Ganon's defenses. He managed to earn a few slices on Aryll's arms and legs but due to her adrenaline she didn't notice.

Aryll earned her self another slice on Ganondorf's forearm. She grins. She had a feeling it was near the end for this battle.

"This for Ciela!" She yells, slicing through Ganondorf's robe and slices open his leg. She parries Ganondorf's attack and rolls around to Ganondorf's back. "This is for Tetra!" She slashes open his back. Ganondorf roars in pain. He whirls around to face Aryll, rage on his face. "And this is for my Big Brother!" She rolls again and jumps into the air, using Ganondorf's body to propel herself further up.

"HOY!" She screams as the Sacred Blade once again sinks into the Dark King's head. She stares into the dark amber eyes without emotion.

Ganondorf chuckles softly. "You were a worthy opponent Aryll." His eyes close. Aryll jumps off Ganondorf as the body begins turning into sand. Once the whole body was overcome, the particles fall to the ground. The Master Sword clangs when it hits the ground. The sea wind picks up and carries Ganondorf's remains out the window to join the sea. A blue portal appears in the middle of the room.

The green diamond encasing Tetra slowly sinks to the ground and fades, letting Tetra drop from a safe distance away. She runs straight to Link, closely followed by Aryll.

Tetra drops to her knees beside Link and lifts him up. Blood trickles from the wound Ganondorf gave him. His eyes were closed.

"Big Brother?" Aryll whispers, her eyes filled with worry.

Tetra gives Aryll a worried look. Ganondorf was pretty strong and bringing both hilts on top of his head wasn't good.

"Link, come on, open your eyes, dammit." Tetra orders. tears starting to prick in her eyes. She wipes them away, determined not to cry.

"Big Brother come on!" Aryll pleads, on the other side of Link. She was shaking Link's arm, trying to wake him up. Link was unresponsive.

Tetra looks back at Aryll, her sapphire eyes filled with tears. "Aryll..." She whispers. "I think..."

Groaning interrupted her. Link's head shifted to the side, his eyelids scrunching up. They blink open and he focuses on the two ladies kneeling over him. His eyes shift over to Aryll, battered and bloodied.

"Aryll?... Did you..." He trails off.

"Yeah Link. Ganondork's gone. And for good this time." Aryll sniffs, thankful that her brother would be okay.

"That's great." Link says. "Knew you could do it."

"Alright that's enough sappiness." Tetra says,lightly punching Link in the arm. "Always knew your thick head was going to save or kill you one day."

Link scoffs. "My head is not thick!" He grumbles.

Tetra and Aryll begin laughing. Link only sputtering at them to stop made them laugh harder.

"Come on Link. We need to head out and make sure everyone else is okay." Tetra says, getting to her feet and helps Link to his. She puts his arm over her shoulders so she could support him. Aryll rushes over after grabbing the Master Sword, to support her brother on the other side. They slowly begin walking towards the portal.

…

Good Battle? Bad Battle? Let me know, please!

And even thought it's kinda stupid to do this (writing this now.) but I'm Writing the other two battles first and then the death scene then uploading them all together so you don't have to tortured by waiting for updates.

~8 Navy Roses.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Beck." Ruby say, putting her hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Yes Ruby?" Beck asks turning around.

Ruby tackles Beck in kiss, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. Beck wraps his arms around Ruby, wanting to never let her go.

"_Ahem_." Catrain huffs. "We have a world to save?" Ruby breaks off the kiss to glare at the emerald pixie.

"I know." Ruby huffs back, rolling her eyes. She begins the transformation into her wolf form. Bones crack as they shifted from human to wolf, Thick, coarse black-blue fur sprouts from her body and her teeth elongate and sharpen into canines. The Wolf Sword fades and a silver-blue cloud separate to enter Ruby's claws and teeth. They glow briefly before becoming a silver color. She shakes her wolf body after fully transforming, shaking off any other weird feelings from the transformation.

"Oi." She shakes her head. "Well? You ready to take on the Wolf King?"

"Yep. You?"

"Oh yeah. Let's put this worthless mutt in his place." Ruby grins. Unexpectedly, she tackles Beck and begins licking his face.

"Ru! Ack! Ruby, you're getting me- ewwwwww that was my mouth you got!" Beck struggles in vain under the 85 pound wolf sitting on his chest.

Ruby laughs. "Think of it as us making out."

Beck sighs and rests his head on the floor, knowing he was defeated. "You win...again."

"Ha!" Ruby howls. "I am victorious!"

"Yeah, Yeah, now get off!" Beck tries to move Ruby off his chest and after much effort, finally shoves Ruby off. He sits up, wipes his face free from slobber, and looks into the sparkling sea-green eyes of Ruby. He laughs, slings his arms around her muscular neck and drags her closer, then ruffles her head. She gently licks his nose in return. Beck laughs again and stands up, his sword scraping against the floor.

"Interesting door." Ruby comments, before they enter it.

"Very." Beck replies.

It showed a giant black wolf facing off with a smaller wolf and a man holding a sword. They were both painted a soft red. The claws and teeth of the small wolf were glowing. the small wolf was in mid-leap towards the giant wolf while the man was charging towards the black wolf.

"Why they would have a image of our battle, I'll never know." Ruby says, shaking her big bushy head.

The doors open with a creak and they walk in, Beck's sword drawn. Ruby swivels her head side-to-side. She sees Prince Link trapped off to the side. He begins smiling.

"Ruby! Beck!" He cries. Beck nods his head in greeting, as does Ruby.

The hairs on Ruby back begin to stand on end when she realizes that the room was the same as the one from her dream.

"Beck. I don't like this. Not one bit." She whispers, shifting on her paws.

A black shape drops from the ceiling and uncurls to reveal the Demon Wolf King. "Ruby." He growls. "As beautiful as ever. If things had gone differently, you would have been my queen."

Ruby gags. "No thanks! Besides, What even gave you that idea?"

"Oh my." The Wolf King's lips curls into a smile. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Ruby's eyes narrow.

"I don't think I'm exactly the one to tell you." Wolf King taunts.

"TELL ME WHAT!" Ruby snarls, getting impatient.

"I think you'll fine out in good time. Right Prince Link?" The Wolf King swings his massive head towards the Prince.

"I have no idea what you are taking about." Prince Link grits out, his fists balling into fists.

Ruby shakes her head, snorting then begins running towards the Wolf King. She had enough of this stupid game!

He laughs and swipes a paw and her head. Ruby ducks down and jumps to the side. She leaps for the back paws of the Wolf King. Using her claws, she rakes down his leg, leaving red marks on his leg.

It buckles and the Wolf King falls to the ground with an ear-splitting crash. Beck, sensing a chance to stun the Wolf King even more, rushes in to hit the Wolf King's head.

Just before Beck reaches him, the Wolf King's eyes snap open and he stands up. Beck tries to skid to a stop but slams into the pillar like legs. The Wolf King bends his head down and smirks.

"Oh, sh-" Beck's sentence was cut off when the Wolf King rams his head into him. Beck's sword slashes open the Wolf King's muzzle. Beck flies into the air then lands on the ground, his arm giving a sicking crack. It sounded like a few of the red potions broke in his fall.

"Beck!" Ruby shrieks. She runs over and sniffs him. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." Beck grits out. HIs eyes widen. "Look out!"

The Wolf King clamps his teeth on Ruby's tail, yanking her away from Beck. She howls in pain and tries to swipes at his muzzle trying to get him to release her.

Catrain was buzzing around the Wolf King's head, trying to distract him. The Wolf King's eyes narrow and Catrain suddenly flies back and was trapped in a smaller cage, next to Prince Link and Beck. 

"Let. go!" Ruby yells in desperation.

The Wolf King only bites down harder. Ruby whines in pain and blindly swipes her paw at the Wolf King's face. A howl of pain and the pressure on Ruby's tail releases.

Out the corner of her eye, she sees Beck kneeling beside Prince Link's cage, his sword held in his good hand.

She trots away and turns to face the Wolf King. Her tail was limp, dragging on the ground, making a trail of blood. The scratch on his muzzle made by Beck's sword was opened up more, making his skin hang from his face, dripping blood on the stone floor.

Ruby silently retches. She never liked blood. She could handle it when seeing it in pictures, sometimes not even then! But seeing it in real life made her slightly sick. Why couldn't he couldn't be like his monsters and not bleed?

The wolf King begins stalking the chamber. Ruby copies him. Each were waiting for the other to strike. Ruby, getting impatient, runs towards the Wolf King. He leaps over her and swipes at her head. Ruby ducks down again and gallops around the black wolf. He spins in a circle, watching her move.

Ruby, already having a feeling, quickly looks to the forehead. She wasn't surprised to see that the blue triangle wasn't on his forehead. She looks to the Wolf King's back and was glad to see the triangle was now located there.

She runs towards the demon wolf and leaps. The Wolf King flings out his head and knocks Ruby off her path. She slams into the wall, momentarily stunned. She staggers to her feet and totters around, trying to her get her bearings. The Wolf King sails over and grabs the ruff of her neck.

"RU!" Beck cries, feeling helpless.

"Ah!" She cries out in pain. The Wolf Kings slides her across the floor, letting go off the back of her neck.

Ruby takes several deep breathes, trying to ignore the immense pain across her back of neck and her tail. Her side that had slammed into the wall was sore.

"Ready to give up?" The Wolf King says.

"Never!" Ruby spats then leaps for the wolf King's back. He tries to lunge out of the way but Ruby crashes onto his back. She quickly grabs hold of the triangle so she wouldn't be bucked off.

The Wolf King howls in pain and swipes his head side to side trying to reach Ruby. She bites down harder and the Triangle begins glowing.

Before Ruby could completely bite into the triangle, the Wolf King falls to his side and rolls onto his back. Ruby flies off and rolls on the ground before finally sliding to a stop beside Prince Link's cage.

"Ow..." She whimpers, struggling to her paws.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Beck asks, putting his hand on her back. He winces when he feels her sticky fur.

"Just peachy." She gasps. She shakes her head and trots onto the battlefield once more. She stands, her body shaking and trembling. Her slice on her arm from the dragon had open up again. Blood trickled down her leg and she was feeling woozy from her loss of blood.

Ruby raises her head and sea-green eyes met blood-red. She snarls and begins running towards the Wolf King, slowly at first then picks up speed. She tried her best to ignore the pain rippling along her leg.

She dashes past him, spins on her paws and leaps into the air again. She again crashes onto the Wolf King's back.

The triangle was still glowing from the last bite. Ruby rears up her head. "So long, I won't miss you!" She snarls then bites down on the Wolf King's back. He howls in pain and the triangle flashes, filling the room with a bright light. Beck and Prince Link shield their eyes.

The light slowly fades away as the Wolf King slowly disintegrates. Ruby remained suspended in air before slowly sinking to solid ground. Her legs buckle and she slumps to the ground. The bars in front of Prince Link and Catrain fade away, releasing them.

Beck runs over to her, holding his broken arm close to his chest. "Ru?" He asks softly. Prince Link joins him.

Ruby opens her eyes. "Hey guys." SHe whispers. She sits up slowly, gasping in pain when she went to fast. Even more slowly, her wolf form begins disappearing and her human form is replaced. The Wolf Sword lays next to her. Once the transformation was complete, Ruby was sitting in front of them, smiling a bit to tell them that she was a little worse for wear but alright.

Beck takes a red potion, dripping with the other potions out of his bag, uncorks it with his teeth and hands it to Ruby. She takes it, gives Beck a grateful smile and takes a big gulp.

"Bleck!" She shudders as the horrible fruit-punch tasting medicine slides down her throat. "Never tastes any better each time I need to take it." She takes a smaller swig then hands the bottle back to Beck and commands him to drink the rest.

He protests but Ruby gives a stern look and the rest of his complaints dies. He quickly drinks the rest of the potion under Ruby's hawk-like gaze.

Prince Link sniggers. "Whipped." He coughs. He laughs harder when he sees the angry look on Beck's face then snatches the empty potion bottle, thrown at him by Beck.

"Naughty, naughty." Prince Link teases, shaking the bottle at Beck.

Beck just scowls.

Ruby rolls her eyes, smiling. Then she remembered.

"I wonder what the Wolf King was talking about." Ruby says, a look on her face that Beck had dubbed her pondering-face. "It sounded like he had known something we didn't."

"Probably was lying. Trying to get you confused and off-guard." Beck supplies. Catrain and Prince Link nod their agreement.

Beck stands up and offers a hand to her. She looks at it and takes it. Beck pulls her up a bit to hard and she crashes into him, still a bit unstable on her legs. She giggles and looks up into his emerald eyes. He bends down his head and their lips meet. They break apart and Beck puts her arm around his neck with his good arm. Ruby smiles at him and lays her head on his shoulder. They begin walking towards the door on the other side of the room.

Prince Link glances at the sword. Ruby looks at him.

"Leave it." She says. "We'll have no need of it anymore." Prince Link looks at her then nods once. He joins Beck in helping support Ruby.

"Besides" Ruby says, laughing some and her sea-green eyes sparkling. "I plan to leave myself a little note telling me that I left it here. Then I won't have to go on the quest to open the entrance way to the Wolf Sword!"

…

Woo! Managed to finish this before my Dad could kick me off. I'll re-read over it tomorrow, in the next year :D. I was so glad he didn't just kick me off. I was just really got into it. I'll be writing down Linebeck's fight in my trusty notebook!

After second read through: Alright! 2nd chapter of fights done! Good thing I decided to re-read or else I would have forgotten about Catrain...again. I tend to do that alot with the fairy OC's I've created. Look back on previous chapters and you'll see what I mean. I'll forget about her then she'll randomly appear again. *laughs*

Also majorly changed something. I planned for Ruby to find out something about her past in this chapter but got rid of it this time. I want it to be revealed at a certain point.

~8 Navy Roses


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Linebeck and Jolene stand outside the door awkwardly. Neither one was looking at each other. Jolene was examining her nails while Linebeck was finding his boots very interesting, while giving Jolene wary glances.

"So..." Linebeck says. "Ready to fight Bellum?"

Jolene only nods.

Linebeck nods back. This was the first time they've be alone since Jolene had joined them. Linebeck expected her to suddenly attack him.

Linebeck shoves his hands in his clears his throat twice.

"Yes?" Jolene says, crossing her arms. She raises her eyebrow at the sailor, waiting for him to continue.

"I know I did you wrong years ago and in case one of us bites the dust, I just wanted to say sorry." Linebeck says, meeting Jolene eyes.

Jolene leans on her sword. She doesn't look away. "Thanks." She says softly. "For apologizing." She gives a cat grin. "By the way, if I ever hear that you broke that fairy's heart, I'll personally look her up and we'll both go after your blood."

"But I said I was sorry!" Linebeck stammers, his eyes widening in worry and fear. Ciela knew all of his hiding spots!

"Hey, I just like chasing you and making you flee in terror." Jolene says, her grin spreading.

Linebeck grumbles and turns his back on her, muttering something about "crazy women and grudges."

The room falls silent again. Jolene picks at her nails.

"Where do you plan to live after this?" He asks, staring at the wall.

"Hm?"

"Where do you plan to live?" Linebeck repeats, rolling his eyes.

Jolene was silent thinking about the question. "I'm not sure." She finally admits. "I still have my sister in the Ocean King's world. I don't think that I would be able to leave her without any notice." Jolene looks at Linebeck. "But I'll come back. These seas... call to me more... I've explored every bit of the Ocean King. This sea is so vast and so much bigger. I heard Link commenting to Ruby that even though they had found New Hyrule. There was so much more land behind what is Hyrule and the seas surrounding it."

"I'm know what you mean about the sea calling to you more here." Linebeck comments, softly.

Jolene shakes her head. "Don't we have a squid to slay?"

Linebeck looks at the sword in his hand and nods. "I'm ready to get sweet revenge on that sorry excuse for a monster."

Jolene chuckles at Linebeck's words and receives a glare back. It only makes her laugh harder.

"Oh, shut it, you crazy, rabid squid." Linebeck mutters, crossing his arms.

Jolene sobers immediately. "What did you call me?" She questions, raising her sword with a evil glint in her eye.

"N-Nothing!" Linebeck stammers out, raising his arms in the surrender position.

"I thought as much."

They turn towards the door. The first thing they noticed was the towering dark purple squid form wrapped around a golden figures, one male and one female, faced the squid demon. They were navy blue and the male was holding a glowing sword.

Linebeck shudders when he rests his eyes on the squid. Jolene glances at him.

Jolene rests her sword on her shoulder. "Well, come on, you great lummox. We have a girl to save."

"Hey!"

Jolene strides to the doors and they open up into a dark room. Linebeck follows Jolene, his eyes darting around. Unlit torches lined the room. The doors behind them close with a crash. Linebeck yelps. Jolene rolls her eyes.

The torches all flame up, revealing an armored person with Bellum's eye in the middle. Chills go down Linebeck's spine when he realizes he has no idea who is under that armor.

"Linebeck..." The voice purrs and Linebeck shivers again. He's heard that voice many a times at night in his nightmares. "How kind of you to join us. You came just in time." Bellum makes the person raises its cutlass and run a clawed hand down it.

"Bellum" Linebeck hisses.

"And who is this? I remember her from the previous battle but we never properly met." Bellum continues, her eye flicking over to Jolene.

"Jolene, she-pirate of the sea. I'm a friend of Linebeck's." Jolene says, shifting on her feet, uneasy.

"_Just _a friend? I can sense old bitterness between the two of you." Bellum says. She blinks very slowly, almost seemingly deliberate.

Linebeck nor Jolene said anything.

"Well, Linebeck. You came to save the world have you not? I wonder if you will succeed..." Bellum draws out succeed. "I remember your memories Linebeck. I had plenty of time to brood on them while being trapped in that seal." Bellum blinks slowly again. "I wonder if you are the same person."

"Why don't you shut-up and start fighting us!" Jolene yells, brandishing her sword.

"Dear, dear. A bit hasty are we?" Bellum says, chuckling. "I just thought you would want to talk before I killed you."

"All you're doing is playing mind-games with us!" Jolene snarls.

"Darling. I know nothing about you except the memories that Linebeck has of you." Bellum's eye narrows. "I could have learned much more though. Oh so much more. But while I'm possessing this body I, unfortunately, cannot pick your minds. Least she gain a little power over herself and do something..." Bellum's eye flicks over to Linebeck. "Foolhardy..."

"Who are you hiding behind this time Bellum?" Linebeck asks.

"I was wondering when you would ask that!" Bellum says, her voice filled glee. She slowly turns around and lifts up the visor, revealing Ciela. "I think purple suits her quite nicely."

"You bitch!" Jolene screeches. She runs towards Bellum, her sword raised to strike.

"Now didn't your mother teach you that's rude to say?" Bellum laughs. "You'll have to punish." One of her tentacles shoots out and wraps around Jolene's neck. Jolene gasps and drops her sword, scrabbling at Bellum's tentacle, trying to pry it off.

Linebeck swears and races forward as well. Before he could sever the tentacle that is choking Jolene, Bellum tosses the pirate aside. Jolene lands on the sidelines, unconscious. She then whaps Linebeck away with the same tentacle.

He slides on the ground, scratching himself. He softly swears then stands up, dragging the phantom sword on the ground.

Ciellum begins advancing towards the sailor. Her visor was still raised, showing Ciela's possessed face. Linebeck stares into the white eyes and feels an uncharacteristic tear fall from his eye.

He quickly wipes it away and also begins advancing on Ciela's armored form. "_I'll get that bitch off __my__ Sparkles_." He snarls in his mind. He raises the Phantom Sword to meet Ciela's cutlass. Ciellum shoves Linebeck away and one of Bellum's tentacles quickly shuts the visor. Linebeck rushes back in, sliding to one side to avoid Ciellum's cutlass swipe at his middle. He brings up the Phantom sword and Ciellum's blade meets his.

Linebeck's eyes widen in shock. "_She must have upped her power from when Link had fought her._" He thinks, while using all of his strenght to keep his blade cutting into Ciellum's. He pushes against the cutlass and Ciellum flails back. Linebeck hesitates and Bellum, sensing this, sends a tentacle slicing open his cheek. Linebeck cries out in pain and swings the Phantom blade, sending it screeching against the possessed fairy's chest. He cringes. "_Don't think about that. Numb yourself. You're not helping any by letting your emotions get in the way_."

Linebeck hears a humming noise and skitters back from Ciellum, thinking it was her. The humming follows him and Linebeck notices the Phantom sword glowing. A yellow hourglass had appeared there. Linebeck cautiously presses on the symbol.

All at once, everything goes black and white. Ciellum had frozen in her slow walk towards Linebeck.

Linebeck glances at the sword again and realization dawns on him. "_The old man must have infused the sword with Sparkles' time-stopping powers._" A timer below the hourglass showed Linebeck he had about 15 seconds left. Too little of time to try and race behind Ciellum and attack Bellum's eye.

In a white flash, color was returned to the area and everything unfroze.

Bellum begins laughing and Linebeck shivers. "You think that will work this time? That foolish time-stop? Based on my mistakes from last time, I'm keeping my eye shut."

Linebeck snarls, his anger returning. He races at Ciellum, dodging to one side. He swings the blade at Ciellum several times, with her blocking each swing. Finally, their blades lock again and Linebeck pushes away Ciellum, letting himself gain another blow against Ciellum.

The sword hums again and Linebeck quickly presses the symbol, freezing time.

He races behind Ciellum. He swings the sword, only to have it clang across Bellum's eyelids. He hopelessly attacks the eyelids, wishing to pry them open to attack the monster within.

Time unfreezes. Bellum laughs again as she whacks Linebeck away again. She opens her eye and the orange pupil stares at Linebeck. "You are fool to think there will be another way. Can't you see? There is only one way."

Linebeck had realized that. But he would never... Linebeck bores his gaze back at Bellum. "Never." He says, as he stands up once more.

"Imbecile! It's the sea's life..." Bellum pauses. "Or hers." Another pause. "Which shall you chose? Sacrificing your love for the ocean's freedom? Or submitting to me now? I promise that your deaths will be painless and quick." Bellum crackles in glee.

Linebeck was torn with conflict. He needed to defeat Bellum. But the only way it seemed now was to... defeat her toy. His Sparkles. Could he do that?

Never.

"Made a decision yet?" Bellum says, rolling her eye.

"I chose neither!" Linebeck yells, racing towards Ciellum.

"You are a fool." Bellum repeats before closing her eyelids and turning Ciellum to face Linebeck. The battle continues.

Unknowest to both of them, Jolene had regained consciences. She watched Linebeck fight Ciellum while getting her bearings. She noticed that when Linebeck manged to get a hit on Ciellum and she would fly back, Bellum's eye would open for a couple of seconds. It closed just as Linebeck made a movement with his sword. She blinked and all of a sudden, Linebeck was behind Ciellum, slicing uselessly at Bellum's closed eye.

Ciellum swung around and swung her sword at Linebeck, cutting open his arm. He hissed in pain and was thankful that it wasn't his sword arm.

Jolene joins by his side, grabbing her cutlass as she runs by. "What did you do?" She demands. "One second you were a few steps away from Bellum then the next second you were behind her, banging away."

"You didn't realize..." Linebeck shakes his head. "That was a time- stop. It's really the only way to defeat Bellum but she constantly is having her eye closed."

"She opens her eye for the briefest of moments when Ciela flies back. But only for a few seconds." Jolene informs. "I guess that's when you need to do this time-stop thingy."

"Thanks." Linebeck says, keeping his eyes on Ciellum. He races forward to engage Ciellum again in battle.

While their blades remained locked, Linebeck noticed how drained he felt. His arm and cheek stung. All of a sudden Ciellum broke the connection and swiped her clawed hand across Linebeck's chest, leaving four scratch marks on his chest.

He gasps in shock and pain and staggers back. Ciellum raised her sword and starts to bring it down. Jolene darts forward and stops the cutlass enough so Linebeck could escape. Jolene lets her sword slide to the side and she also skitters back.

"You okay?" She asks as Linebeck presses his hand to his chest.

"Doesn't seem that deep but I need to make sure her eye is open or you'll be fighting." Linebeck grits out.

Jolene only nods. Linebeck straightens and begins walking towards Ciellum.

"It ends now." He says, raising the Phantom Sword.

Bellum only laughs, advancing towards Linebeck. He summons the last of his strenght and races towards the armored fairy. He swings his sword and Ciellum meets it. Two more times this happens. For the last time, Linebeck puts his whole body weight against the sword, resiting the urge to scream in pain.

Jolene pushes on him from behind, pushing Ciellum away and making her lose her balance. Quick as a rabbit, Linebeck swings the blade against Ciellum's chest. The hourglass glows and Linebeck presses on it.

Everything turns black and white. Linebeck races behind Ciellum.

Bellum's eye was open and frozen in fear.

Linebeck swings the sword. A horrible squelch is heard instead of the clang. Linebeck sends a silent prayer to the Goddesses before falling forward in blackness.

…

"Come on, Linebeck. Wake up." a voice echos in the blackness.

"Cie...la?" Linebeck mutters, his emerald eyes opening. Redden, sea-blue eyes meet his gaze. Ciela was bending over him, his head resting on her lap.

"Hey." She whispers, tucking a messy lock of her hair behind her ear.

Linebeck raises an eyebrow at her. "You're a mess."

"You look lovely too." Ciela says back, smiling a little.

Linebeck snorts then cringes in pain. "Guess you didn't force-feed me a potion?" He mutters.

"Here then." Jolene says, handing him an uncorked red potion. "Be thankful it didn't break." She backs away.

Linebeck grimaces at the bottle. With the help of Ciela, he sits up and takes it. He drinks the potion and shudders. "Disgusting. As always." He resists rubbing his chest as the tickling sensation spreads across it.

Ciela only nods then bursts into fresh tears. "Goddesses, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I hurt you like that-"

"Ciela. It's not your fault. It's that stupid eyeball ghost...thing... for possessing you." Linebeck says. He puts his hand under Ciela's chin. "It's not like you had asked Bellum to posses you."

"I know..." Ciela trails off and looks away. "It's just, it seemed the first thing I saw was you lying beside me, unconscious and not looking very pretty." Fresh tears spring to her eyes. "And I know I was possessed but to think that my body did that to you..." She trails off, still not looking at Linebeck.

Linebeck puts his hand back under Ciela's chin and gently makes her look at him. He smiles at her. "Don't worry about it, Sparkles. It's in the past now." Linebeck gets closer to Ciela's face. "Now where were we before that bird stole you away?" Then he presses his lips against hers.

Ciela's eyes fly open then she slowly closes her eyes as her lips move against Linebeck's. She's been waiting for over 21 years to kiss him again and she didn't want to let go ever again. They break apart and Ciela rests her forehead against Linebeck's.

"Now why do I have the feeling we've done that before?" Linebeck asks, smirking at Ciela.

"Remember that crazy golden hair lady that kissed you before the battle? The one that you had never seen before?" Ciela giggles, her cheeks reddening.

"That was you?" Linebeck asks, his eyebrows going up. Ciela nods. "Well, you were still Ciela, the Spirit of something or another. Now you're just Ciela." Linebeck kisses her again. "So that was our first kiss."

"Technically it was our second kiss." Ciela teases.

"Does it matter?" Linebeck says, before he claims her lips again.

Ciela wraps her arms around Linebeck's neck. Linebeck wraps his own arms around Ciela's waist then begins sliding them up only to have them meet with something sticky and warm.

Ciela gasps in pain, breaking off the kiss. "Where did that come from?" She asks, confusion and pain in her eyes as she looks at the blood on Linebeck's hands. She hadn't noticed the pain in her back until Linebeck had touched it and now it was growing.

"Turn around." Linebeck orders. Ciela gives him a confused look but complies, bringing her tangled hair to the front of her. It was bloody as well.

Linebeck narrows his eyes at the wound Bellum had left. His hands hover over.

It was shaped like a 8 pointed star with the top, bottom, and side points being the biggest. It wasn't bleeding heavily but little strands had begun to trickle down her ruined dress back.

"Ciela. You didn't feel this at all?" Linebeck whispers, his voice straining to keep at that level of volume.

"Not until you had touched it." Ciela grits out. "It's almost unbearable now. Is it something that Bellum has done? As a last minute resort to kill me?" She looks at Linebeck, worry in her eyes.

Linebeck gives what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It's just something that Bellum leaves behind when she's done possessing you. It will leave a scar though."

"And you know this-" Ciela stops abruptly. "Oh, Goddesses. It happened to you too. But why didn't you realize it?"

"It seems that Bellum has some kind of way of delaying the pain and bleeding to where it knocks you unconscious later and then you start bleeding like crazy. Lucky I was still with the kid and his friends when it happen." He kisses Ciela's forehead. "Don't worry, Sparkles. You'll be alright." He stands up and holds out his hands.

Ciela reaches up to put her hands on Linebeck's. He gently pulls her up onto her feet. Ciela sways then collapses on Linebeck. "I can't walk." She whispers.

"Here then." Linebeck turns around and wraps Ciela's arms around his neck. "You're basically going to be getting a piggy back ride from me." He explains while hefting Ciela onto his back.

"I feel like a little kid." Ciela mutters. Linebeck laughs.

"Hey. What about the Phantom Sword?" Jolene asks, holding it up.

"Leave it. We won't be needing it anymore." Linebeck orders. He begins walking towards the doorway that appeared sometime during when Bellum was being defeated.

Jolene lays the sword on the ground and follows Linebeck. She turns around once to glance at the sword then jogs to catch up just in time to hear Ciela's ending sentence.

"So I hear that you were traveling with your however many great grandsons and his girlfriend?"

…

! I FINALLY HAVE A PUBLIC POSTING OF LINEBECK AND CIELA'S KISS! I'M SO HAPPY!

….Sorry, spazzed there. Just really happy. I've been waiting so freaking long for this moment I basically feel like when I had gotten my second new reviewer. (By the way Eevee2020, thanks for the reviews! You don't know how glad I was!) My happy emotions are bubbling up! Gotta go sing some uplifting songs while working on the death... scene... (No logic in that but hey!)

~8 Navy Roses


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nine figures stagger in a circular room. Link was still being supported by Tetra and Aryll, who was still carrying the Master Sword in her hand. Ruby was in similar position, while only Beck was carrying Ruby. Prince Link walked behind them with Catrain bobbing beside him. Linebeck with Ciela on his back, gives a sigh of relief when he saw all 7 of his fellow partners looking a little worse for wear but all still breathing.

"Goddesses you look awful." Ruby says in greeting.

"Nice to know you're okay..." Linebeck surveys her wounds. "For the most part. What did you do. Fight a rabid dog?"

"The Wolf King could be considered a rabid dog." Ruby says, rolling her eyes. She focuses on Ciela resting her head on Linebeck's shoulder. "Hey! Like grandson, like grandfather!"

"Oh, yeah. Sparkles, meet Linebeck the sixth, Beck for short." Linebeck gestures.

"Prince Link mentioned him." Ciela said. "You're friends with Ruby and Prince Link, right?"

"Well, I would say that Beck and I are more that friends." Ruby says, kissing Beck's cheek. "How's you're arm doing?"

"Peachy." Beck says, rolling his eyes. "How do you think it feels?"

"Like rainbows and puppies." Ruby says, her voice somber.

"I would face-palm right now but one arm's broke and the other's supporting you." Beck shakes his head then kisses Ruby. "Ru, what will I do with you?"

"Marry me in 3 months time?" Ruby says, smiling.

"What?" Ciela breaks in, her eyebrows raising in confusion.

"Beck and I are engaged and will be married in 3 months time." Ruby suddenly frowns. "I still need to buy a dress. Ah, well it can wait another day... or month."

"You. Are hopeless." Beck says, sigh and smiling at Ruby.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." Ruby says. Beck kisses her once more.

"Surely there will be more time afterwards?" Linebeck says, smirking.

"Nope." They chorus together, breaking apart.

A rumble shudders through the temple, followed by temple ceiling parts falling.

"Well, I think THAT-WE-SHOULD-LEAVE-RIGHT-NOW!" Catrain shrieks.

"Agreed." They say together.

The group races through the temple as fast as they could go with their injuries. They zig-zagged through the temple, dodging falling temple parts and debris already on the ground.

They were just about to make it through the doorway leading to the room before the bosses room when Beck tripped on a rock. He and Ruby go sprawling. Beck grunts in pain as he lands on his bad arm, breaking it even more. He shakes his head and stands up. Ruby had fallen a little behind him. She struggles to her feet and looks up to see Beck standing below a boulder about to fall.

"Beck!" She yells, running towards him. She pushes him away and leaps back just as the boulder crashes to the ground. Something lands on Ruby's foot and she cries out in pain.

"Ru!" Beck cries, hearing her cry out. "You alright?" His voice sounding panicky.

Ruby coughs as she waves away the dust. She sees her foot under a rock, crushed. "Oh Goddesses." She whispers, running her hand through her hair.

"Ru? Are you alright?" Beck asks again. Everyone else had stopped when they heard Ruby yell Beck's name. Tetra was casting uneasy looks around at the temple still destroying itself.

Ruby struggles to her feet, hissing quietly in pain. "Yeah... I-I'm fine!" She lies, wincing from the pain and lying to Beck.

"You think you can crawl out?" Beck calls to Ruby, leaning against the rock.

Ruby surveys all edges. Nothing, not even if she was in her wolf form. "No!" She calls, blinking back tears. "_This is not the time for you to lose your head girl_!" She reprimands herself.

"Don't worry Ru! I'll-I'll find a way for you to get out!" Beck yells pushing against the boulder. He begins searching for an opening again.

"Beck. Get, yourself, out." Ruby finds a little peephole just as Beck found it. Emerald met sea-green. "I'll find another way out."

"But you couldn't walk-"

"I'll crawl out then." Ruby says. She takes off her hat and stuffs it through the whole. "Hold onto my hat, will ya?" Ruby looks back at Beck's eye. "That's my promise to you take I will get back to the ship." She begins walking away. "I love you." She whispers, blowing Beck a kiss even if he couldn't see it. "I love you all!" She calls before limping away.

"Ru, Ruby! Come back!" Beck yells, pushing against the rock even more. Silence meets his pleas.

"Beck!" Prince Link says, grabbing Beck's good arm that was again pushing against the rock. "We just have to trust that Ruby will make it out okay!" Beck shakes off Prince Link.

Linebeck walks over and uses on of his arms, making sure that Ciela was secure, to grab Beck's shoulder. "Beck. Ruby will be fine. You have to trust her with this. You won't help any by being squished by rocks." Linebeck says, softly leading Beck away.

Beck casts the blocked doorway a desperate look before following his grandfather. Ruby's hat was clenched in his hand as tears ran down his face.

Similar tracks were being made as Ruby limped away from her friends. She collapse onto the ground, not caring about the temple anymore. She knew she wasn't making it out of here.

"Beck..." She cries. A cold laugh echos throughout the destroyed chamber and Ruby's head shoots up.

…

A half-hour passed after they had left the temple.

The group of nine sat on the S.S. Linebeck's deck. Ciela was sitting beside Linebeck, wearing one of his shirts and pants again. Some of her bandages showed through the collar. Linebeck had similar bandages on his chest. His cheek was stitched up by Aryll and she was currently bandaging his upper arm. Link sat with Tetra a little ways off, his head encased with bandages. Tetra had seen to Link as Aryll helped Ciela and Linebeck.

Beck stood by the bow of the ship, his left arm in a sling that Tetra quickly made up for him after she was done with Link. His gaze never wavered from the ruined temple. Jolene leaned against the ship's wall, her eyes closed while Prince Link leaned on the starboard rope rail. He kept his gaze on the planks at his feet.

It was getting dark when they heard it. An unearthly scream ringing from the temple.

"Ru..." Beck breathes then leaps off the ship, dashing for the temple

"Beck! Wait!" Aryll yells, starting to follow him. Link's arm grabbing hers stops her.

"Beck needs to do this alone." Link whispers. Aryll bites her lip then nods her head and sits beside her brother.

…

"Ru?" Beck yells, pushing aside rubble with his good arm. He climbs the the pieces he couldn't move.

"Ru, come on, answer me, Please!" Beck yells, tears blurring his sight as he stumbles through the temple.

He climbs on top a high piece of rubble, hoping it would give him a better look at his surroundings. "Ru..." He croaks out.

He turns around and freezes. A flash of blue had caught his eye. "Ru?" He whispers, hopeful.

"Beck..." A voice rasps out.

Beck slides down the rubble pile, running for the other pile. He slides around the pile, skidding to a stop.

Ruby's eyes were open wide in pain and fear. "Beck." she rasps, trying to wave him away. He shakes his head and continues around the pile, her full body coming into view.

Ruby laid on a slap of stone, the Wolf Sword somehow beside her. Her raven black hair spread out underneath her. She looked like she could be sleeping. Almost, if not for her eyes wide open and the bloody stab wound on her stomach. Her hand was pressed against it, trying to stop the flow. A little blood trickled out her mouth and her boot. Blood trailed from under her, dripping into the never-ending darkness her other hand was hanging in.

"Ruby!" Beck shouts, dropping beside her.

"Leave..." She whispers. "Go...now... not... safe."

"I won't leave my fiancee` on the ground, bleeding to death." Beck told Ruby.

"Now...is not... the...time... to be... my hero." Ruby gasps out. Her breathing was uneven and labored. She tries to feebly push him away.

"No." Beck protests. He lifts up Ruby in his arms. "I love you."

"Love you too, My Tala." Ruby whimpered. She took a deep breath as her whole body shook, convulsing with pain.

"Ru, hold on." Beck orders/pleads. Desperation was creeping back into his voice.

She shakes her head. "I won't be...here much...longer..." She takes another shaky breath and her eyes begin to droop.

"Stay with me, Ru." Beck gulped. "Stay with me!" He kisses her on her mouth, trying to ignore the coppery taste of her blood.

Ruby forces her eyes open a little more. "I love you..." She repeats. "Thank...you...my...Tala..." Her eyes close and her head falls back. The raspy breaths stop.

"No..." Beck whispers, shaking his head. "No,no,no,no,no! Ruby! Come back. Come back Ruby!" He weeps.

"No." Beck whispers, Clinging to Ruby's body. He takes a shaky breath and reaches out to touch her cheek. It was already cold. Tears well in his eyes and his body begins shaking. Beck takes his sleeve and wipes away the blood from her mouth. "Ruby." He cries, pressing her head to his. He rocked back and forth, tears streaming from his eyes. "Why you?" He whispers. "Why you!" He yells to the sky before bending over, sobbing.

…

Everyone else waits anxiously on the deck, glancing at the dark silhouette of the temple. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Aryll was the first one to spot Beck walking back. "Look." She whispers.

Everyone turned except for Catrain. She didn't dare look up from her perch on Ciela's shoulder. She was afraid of what she would see.

Aryll strains to see Beck in the darkness. When Beck was close enough to the light where everyone could see what he was carrying in his arms, her eyes widen. "No." She mouthed, shaking her head. She collapse between Link and Tetra, her cries racking her small teenage body.

Jolene runs a hand through her hair, tears in her eyes. She walks to the bow of the ship, wiping away tears. Prince Link fell back onto the deck, disbelief and shock on his face. "_She had seemed so strong...it seemed nothing could take her down...She looks tiny in Beck's arms." _He thought in his head.

Catrain slowly fluttered to bow of the ship as well, not noticing Jolene in her grief. She lands on the bow and rests her head between her knees. "Ruby she whispers, tears shimmering in her ice-blue eyes, before breaking down completely. "_I failed them..." _She thinks, adding only to her sadness.

Linebeck had went still as Beck silently walked past them and below the deck. His hands going white from his tight grip on the crate. Ciela puts her hand on Linebeck's shoulder, her gaze worried. Linebeck suddenly stands up, running a hand through his hair before punching the ship's wall.

"Dammit, Why'd it have to be her!" He yells, sinking to his knees. He squeezed shut his eyes, trying to prevent tears coming out. No one was going to see him cry.

Ciela looked at Linebeck helplessly before stranding up and putting her hand on his shoulder, kneeling beside him. Linebeck remains still.

"Tears... are not a sign of weakness." She begins. "They show you care... And that you loved them and cared about them enough to grief for them." She wraps her arms around him, not saying anymore.

Linebeck let the tears fall. Ciela lays her head on his shoulder, remaining silent. Tears fall from her eyes as well. "But there will be sacrifices." Linebeck whispers. "One will fall."

The dark clouds above them finally lets rain fall from the sky. It becomes harder but no one moves.

Catrain lifts her head, staring in to the rain-filled sky.

"Good bye Ruby, Hero of the Wolves." She whispers, her tears mixing with the rain.

"Good bye, My friend."

…

*Sniff* Well... did you guys think? I was trying not to over do it since I didn't want Ruby to seem like a Mary-sue But I also didn't want it to be under-done. Like nothing would have mattered if she died.

The person who was going to die was going to be whoever Linebeck's partner was going to be (I hadn't decide on Jolene yet.) was going to die. So I had this whole thing Planned for Jolene's death. Then I was like, well she wouldn't be that much sadness for her death so I decided to have Beck die. So I had everything Planned out for HIS death. Finally, I decide at the beginning of High School, while listening to sad music and going through the death-scene in my head that Ruby was going to die. You had really had gotten to know her unlike Jolene and Beck. You know Jolene from the game but only as that crazy person who was annoying. So yeah, Ruby was my final choice. I don't think my mind would had left me alone if I had killed off Aryll or Link. And I was definitely not killing off Linebeck. That would have been cruel.

Again left me know you opinions on the death scene and the whole chapter in general.

~8 Navy Roses.

P.S. Only 3 or 4 chapters left guys!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The sky was cloudy and a cold wind whipped through as Beck stood near the fresh mound of dirt in Outset's forest. A simple stone marked the area. On it read.

~Ruby Tala~

~Hero of the Wolves~

I may be gone from your eyes,

but never from your hearts.

Beck continues to look at the gravestone, tears dripping from his eyes, Ruby's hat folded in his hand. He could feel their engagement ring against his chest. Two wolves forever entwined but shall never be joined.

He closes his eyes again, feeling his eyes burn from tears. He closes his hand tighter around Ruby's hat. A promise broken.

"Beck?" A cautious voice says behind him. He opens his eyes and turns to see Ciela standing there, her sheared off hair hanging around her shoulders. She had cut it all off after hopelessly trying to untangle the mass of tangles and dried blood.

"Yes?" Beck says, his voice cracking.

"Catrain wants you to come down to the ship." Ciela says. "She says she has some explaining to do about Ruby's past."

"W-What?" Beck says, his eyes widening in his shock.

"We had the same reaction." Ciela tucks a lock of hair behind her hair. "So will you come down?"

Beck only nods and begins walking down the path that would lead back to the ship. Ciela followed.

It was silent as they walked, the forest turning golden due to fall coming and the day ending.

"Ruby would have loved it here." Beck whispers. Ciela gives him a sympathetic look.

"Do you regret not going with Prince Link to return home?" Ciela asks. "It was your only chance to go home."

"I think I would regret leaving Ruby's body behind more." Beck says. "And really, our homes are where are hearts are." Beck takes a breath before looking up to the sky. "And right now, my heart is buried six feet under."

Ciela stops and hugs her grandson, not saying anything. Beck rests his head on her shoulder, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes.

"Thanks." Beck mummers, letting Ciela release him after a few minutes

"Anytime." Ciela says, smiling softly.

A few minutes later, the two were walking into the map room. Ciela seats herself beside Linebeck, who immediately slips his arm around her waist. Beck sits on the table. Link and Tetra were not there. They left for their Honeymoon the day after Ruby's burial, the same day Prince Link returned to his time and Jolene returned to the Ocean King world. Aryll was sitting on the other of the table from Linebeck and Ciela. Catrain was sitting on the ink bottle, her knees curled up beside her.

"So, as you all now know, I called you here to tell the truth about Ruby's past." Catrain begins hesitantly.

"And how would you know this?" Ciela asks.

"Because I was there for her for all of her life." Catrain says. "I'm not really 19. I'm 23 and the daughter of Leaf, Spirit of Power and Neri, Spirit of Wisdom. My full name is Catrain, Spirit of Time and Courage."

Ciela's eyes go wide. "You're Leaf and Neri's daughter? But-but when then they happen?"

Linebeck innocently coughs. "When we, meaning Wolf-Girl and I, realized that Powderpuff was infatuated with Speedball we made a plan to get the two together. When we came back from the temple, and was about to leave, they came in. Holding hands." Linebeck looks at the green fairy. "I guess this is the result."

Catrain only nods. She flies off the ink bottle and in a green flash turns into her Hylian form. She was still garbed in her dark green tunic and lime green pants. Her spring green hair was braided and her ice blue eyes were finally clear to see their true color. She seats her self on the table much the same like she did on the ink bottle.

"I can't tell you everything, as it would mess up some time lines. So that would mean I can't tell you who gave me my powers or how I ended up in this world 200 hundred years from now." Catrain takes a breath. "A boy and girl had met in a courtyard and instantly became friends. The only problem was, the courtyard was the kingdom's the girl was Princess Zelda, now Queen Zelda. The boy's name was Byrne and he was a teen thief running from the guards."

"A few years pass and the forbidden friendship grows to forbidden love. But Princess Zelda was due to be married not five days after she turned 18 to a prince from a distant land. Zelda and Bryne made plans to run away and elope. But one night ruined all their plans. Two days before the wedding, Princess Zelda found herself pregnant with Bryne's child. Her father found out and the plan was dashed to pieces. Bryne was going to be put to death but only Zelda's threatening to refused the marriage saved his life. Instead, he was sentenced a lifetime in jail. Princess Zelda married the Prince and the Royals made it seemed that the child was the Prince's."

"Six months pass and now Queen Zelda gives birth to a baby girl. Now the King was planning to murder the child, wanting instead a child of pure birth ruling the throne. Queen Zelda finds out however and panics for her child."

"Not an hour later, I arrive in heap. I listen to Queen Zelda's tale and say that I will take the child to safety. Before I leave, the Queen gives the girl a name." Catrain pauses then plows ahead. "She calls the girl Rubi. Princess Rubi, Lost Princess of Hyrule."

A shocked silence follows Catrain's statement.

"Wolf-Girl was a- a Princess?" Linebeck states, his eyebrows going up. Catrain nods.

"And Link's granddaughter?" Ciela follows.

"Yeah." Catrain says. "That too."

"So where did you guys go?" Aryll asks.

"In a whole new world." Catrain says. "I took care of Ruby, told everyone that she was my adoptive daughter."

"Hold on a sec, if you're only four years older than Ruby, how did you take care of her?" Linebeck asks.

"Do you want to explain Ciela?" Catrain says.

"Sure." Ciela says slowly. "You see, Linebeck, fairies spend one year as a kid, one year as a teenager and finally reach adulthood when they're three."

"Alright then..." Linebeck says, still looking a little confused.

"Anyway, my plan was to take her back to Hyrule when she was eighteen to take her rightful spot on the throne. I had no idea about the events involving the Wolf King nor Prince Link's birth."

"I was completely unprepared for when the Wolf King's Minions came for her. I shoved her out the door of our home then once she was a short distance away, took back my fairy form, following Ruby, starting to create a portal for her. But the wolves were catching up to her fast, so I had to push her through an incomplete portal."

"It got her through, but wiped away all of her memories." Catrain says.

"And no way to get them back?" Aryll says.

Catrain shakes her head. "Not unless she had returned home and then come back through a proper portal."

"Why did you never tell her?" Beck's words were harshly spat, his expression angry.

"My main reason was that she would of had to kick her half-brother off the throne, since she was the first born. The only reason that I would have told her was either Prince Link was dead or dying and there was no throne heir or she herself was dying." Catrain explains. "I even asked Queen Ruby and she agreed to never tell Ruby unless it was under those circumstances." The green fairy's expression grows stony. "Besides, If I had told Ruby on her 18th birthday as planned, you two would have never been allowed to marry! You know how much you two loved each other! Neither of you could have bore the thought of never seeing each other again."

Beck looks away before standing up and storming from the room.

Catrain groans and puts her hands into her face. "Not how I wanted that to go." She looks up at the three remaining people in the room. "I really wish I could have told her before she died."

"At least you were able to tell us. And now you don't have to be burdened with the secret any longer." Ciela says, getting up and hugging the green haired girl.

"Yeah..." Catrain trails off. "Listen, I need some time alone." She turns into her fairy form and flies away.

"I'm gonna write Link a letter, explaining what we now know." Aryll says, getting up and walking from the room.

"Shall we take a walk?" Linebeck suggests after a few minutes of silence.

"A walk sounds wonderful." Ciela says, smiling at Linebeck.

Linebeck smiles back and soon the couple were seated on the edge of the cliff, staring up at the stars.

"So what do we do now?" Ciela asks, leaning her head on Linebeck's shoulder.

"Well, I was considering having you join me in hunting for treasure. The sea does get awful lonely without someone to sail it with." Linebeck says, his arm wrapped around Ciela's waist

"It sounds perfect." Ciela says, lifting her head and smiling at Linebeck.

They kiss as the moon just begins to peek over the waves.

…

First of all. This chapter hated me. So. Freaking. Much.

2nd, what did you guys think of Ruby's past?

ANd 3rd, one last chapter!

~8 Navy Roses


	28. Chapter 28 LAST CHAPTER GUYS!

Chapter 28

(Last one guys and Gals!)

"I had forgotten how beautiful Outset Island is when the sun is setting." Ciela mummers, resting against Linebeck's chest on the cliff.

It had been little over a year since the beginning of the Trio Quest. Linebeck and Ciela had just returned from treasure hunting and were spending time together on the cliff. In the fading light, the couple could spot Link and Tetra sitting out on the porch of Link's home. One of Link's arms is slug around Tetra's shoulders while the other is resting on his wife's very swollen stomach.

Aryll is currently sailing with Tetra's pirates, serving as the _Hyrule's Dragon's temporary_ captain while Tetra rides out her last two months of her pregnancy.

Beck is currently residing in New Hyrule, managing the Linebeck's Trading company. To explain his very close resemblance to Linebeck, they told everyone that Beck was a very distant, long-lost relative of Linebeck's. He was also on Outset Island to visit Ruby's grave during the week she had died. He was currently bunking with Linebeck and Ciela on the _S.S. Linebeck_.

Link's own dear sweet Grandma had passed away in her sleep eight months after the Trio Quest.

Ciela breathes in deeply and sighs, closing her eyes. "At this very moment," She says, "Everything is perfect."

"And why is that?" Linebeck queries, bending his head to look at his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm with the man I love, my family is only a call away, the day is beautiful, and it's just," Ciela opens her eyes, sighing happily again. "Everything is just perfect."

"Well, then I think so too, Sparkles." Linebeck agrees, softly spinning Ciela's head so he could softly kiss her lips.

Ciela quickly kisses back before giggling and standing up to walk to the edge of the cliff. She closes her eyes again and tilts her head upward, letting the last few rays of the sun soak into her skin.

Linebeck reclines back, content to just look at Ciela.

A sea-wind blows through, playing with the hem of Ciela's yellow, bare-back sundress and the fire red locks of Ciela's hair, which was now past her shoulders.

The golden rays light up Ciela's hair, illuminating the red-orange steaks in her hair.

Linebeck's eyes stop on the pale eight pointed scar that was cold to the touch, on Ciela's back. His own, smaller replica twinges as he gazes at the scar. A lasting reminder of when the pair tangled with the female krakken.

"You're staring again." Came Ciela's sing-song voice.

"Am not." Linebeck immediately denies.

"You were too!" Ciela says. "I could feel it!"

"You could feel it huh?" Linebeck replies, getting up as a smirk begins to cover his face. He walks up behind Ciela and encircles his arms around her waist, trapping her. He begins to nuzzle her neck. "Can you feel this?"

Ciela laughs, trying to escape Linebeck. "Cut that out, it tickles! And yes I can feel it!"

Linebeck laughs and rests his head on Ciela's shoulder.

Ciela smiles and rests her head on Linebeck's. "Goddesses, this moment is so perfect."

Linebeck smiles too and suddenly his mind flashes to the small black box in his sea jacket pocket.

"_I want to ask her at the right moment." _He thinks. "_Why not now?_"

His right hand releases Ciela to reach into his pocket.

"Ciela." He begins. "There's been something I've wanted to ask you." He brings out the box.

"Yes Linebeck?" Ciela asks, opening her eyes.

Linebeck brings the black velvet box in front of Ciela, flipping it open, letting the diamond fairy within show.

As the last bit of the sun disappears beneath the horizon, Linebeck whispers four words into Ciela's ear.

"Will you marry me?"

The End

…

*WARNING LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!*

You all hate me now, don't cha? And yes this is the end of the story.

The end of Is It Really You?... *laughs* there was somedays I thought I would never finish it and yet, here I am. writing my final author's note.

First of all. Thank you Icearrows. as I have said before you were wonderful reviewer, was always willing to help out. Some parts of IIRY would never had happened if you hadn't help me along. Heck! Is It Really You? probably wouldn't have came this far without Icearrows! You are truly amazing.

Another thing. I have written the very last chapter of the series on the computer. Yup the very last chapter of the Really series is written write here on the computer even if the series isn't completely written on here. And I'm not going to lie to you guys. I was crying tears of joy and sadness when I wrote it. I'm going to be a mess when the time comes to have it posted.

Which brings me to another point.

A little over a year ago was when I first posted Is It Really You? Back then There was no Ruby, No Beck, No Prince Link, nothing that was in the very first few chapters. I didn't plan for my first ever-written fan-fic to become a 28 chapter fic. I was going to write 3 or 4 chapters and that was it. Nothing else. And then Just coming home at like 2 in the morning I was hit with the most amazing idea which became Is It Really You? Even as late as it was, I grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pencil and began jotting down the basic chapter outline for IIRY? Then, Once that was done, I finally collapse into bed around 3 AM. (then woke up an hour later and was sick. STUPID CRABS!) anyway, even then I didn't plan for the three sequels that would hit me in the beginning of High School. From then I used my old planners to flesh out ideas while my new high school planner was my Chapter planning. I now have complete back-stories on my Characters, spin-off stories explaining more, and just a enormous amount of stuff that I never planned for. IIRY? changed a lot and I think for the better.

Thanks to IIRY? I have also changed a lot as a writer. If you were one of the few that read my first few chapters you can agree that my writing has changed a lot. For much, much, much better. I have a 126 page story that was just about done, and when I read it today, I wince. Many times. My main character was so Mary-Sue, Characters were so OOC, it was almost like a MUSICAL and the plot holes. My God, the plot holes... But it also helps me because I know I became better from it. I'm actually going to see if you guys would want to have me post it on FanFiction with my comments in the story writings, so you could see how bad it is. If you guys want me to do it and read it, let me know.

So yeah, thanks for those you kept track of IIRY? and I'll hopefully see you all in the sequel, Siblings Are Really Forever.

~8 Navy Roses.

P.S. I hope you had the time of your life! ;)


End file.
